Le bal des mascarades
by Cristaline
Summary: Elle croyait avoir réuni tous les ingrédients pour être heureuse. C'est ce qu'elle croyait...jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre. Triangle amoureux...
1. Une journée pas comme les autres

A/N : Alors…voici mon nouveau bébé ^^…J'y pense et j'écris quelques lignes de cette histoire depuis l'automne dernier, mais la fin prochaine de Quête pour l'immortalité m'a donné envie de pondre cette nouvelle histoire plus rapidement… Vous remarquerez que Sesshomaru est peut-être un peu OOC par rapport au manga…mais je trouvais que c'était nécessaire pour le rôle qu'il a à jouer…mais bon…je vais vous laisser juger par vous même!

À noter que les personnages n'ont rien à voir avec ceux du manga à l'époque féodale… J'ai simplement repris les mêmes personnages, mais tous vivent à l'époque moderne, et ne connaissent rien d'autre…et Youkais et humains cohabitent paisiblement.

Résumé : Rin doit tout à son ami d'enfance. Sans lui, elle aurait été incapable de se sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle était plongée suite au décès de ses parents. Désormais fiancée à son sauveur, elle se considère comme la femme la plus heureuse au monde…jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un séduisant et richissime homme d'affaire. Triangle.

Bonne lecture ^^

Le bal des mascarades

Chapitre 1 : Une journée pas comme les autres

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! BOUM!

La main venait une fois de plus, de s'abattre sur le réveille-matin cruel. L'homme sourit. C'était typiquement elle…la pauvre avait tant de difficulté à se lever chaque matin!

Sa chevelure cascadait gracieusement dans tous les sens sur son oreiller. Un sourire angélique se dessinait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle profitait de ses derniers instants dans les bras de Morphée. Elle dormait si paisiblement, qu'elle remarqua à peine les deux doigts qui se promenaient malicieusement sur ses côtes. Légèrement agacée, elle fronça les sourcils et s'allongea sur le dos, afin de se débarrasser des intrus.

Mais les deux doigts, persévérants et déterminés…poursuivirent leur course jusqu'aux mèches brun chocolat, afin de les glisser derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

«Rin…», souffla une voix masculine à son oreille.

Pas de réponse.

«Rin.»

Elle plissa les paupières et rassembla toute son énergie afin d'ouvrir les yeux. Son sourire apparut de plus belle tandis qu'elle regardait son interlocuteur.

«MMmmmmm?»

«À quelle heure commences-tu aujourd'hui?», s'enquit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux quelques instants, se rappelant soudain que le week-end était bel et bien terminé.

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Rin sursauta et regarda haineusement son ennemi.

Boum! Elle venait encore une fois de frapper rageusement son réveil.

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Lundi…une autre semaine de travail qui commence! Elle regarda paresseusement le réveille-matin qu'elle venait tout juste de maltraiter.

6h50

Elle cligna des yeux.

6h50.

Finalement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«Qu…quoi? Six heures cinquante? Mais…Mais!»

«Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un autre réveil…Rin», lui dit le jeune homme.

Elle sauta hors du lit, complètement affolée. Elle commençait le boulot à 7h30! Elle avait été si absorbée par ses derniers instants de précieux sommeil qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait fracassé cinq ou six fois son réveille-matin.

«Je n'aurai pas de surplus ce mois-ci…Kohaku…Je n'ai pas les moyens de…»

Elle paniqua davantage lorsqu'elle ouvrit son placard…aucun uniforme propre! Elle avait voulu les laver hier, mais Kohaku et elle avaient pris quelques verres de vin et…Elle soupira et ramassa des vêtements pas trop sales qui traînaient par terre. Elle fit la moue en les fixant.

«T'en fais pas, Rin. Ils ont l'air comme neufs», essaya de la rassurer Kohaku, tandis qu'il se prélassait quelques minutes de plus. Il n'avait pas le même horaire qu'elle.

«Tu crois?», s'enquit Rin.

«Ouais, je t'assure…», dit-il en baillant. «Je suis désolé…si j'avais su…je t'aurais réveillée avant…»

«Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…Ça fait si peu de temps qu'on vit ensemble…», marmonna Rin en haussant les épaules. Elle s'habilla en vitesse.

«Je prends note qu'il faudra se coucher plus tôt dimanche prochain», dit-il avec un clin d'œil. «Je ne voudrais quand même pas te faire manquer le boulot à chaque lundi»

Rin lui lança un sourire espiègle. «T'inquiète! Le jeu en a valu la chandelle, tu ne trouves pas?»

«À toi de me le dire», lui répondit-il avec un sourire également espiègle. Rin sourit et s'approcha de lui pour lui plaquer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

«Je dois y aller. Tu devrais te lever toi aussi!»

«Je sais…Je sais…mais je me repose le plus possible…en prévision de ce soir…»

«J'ai hâte de voir ça», répondit Rin, tout sourire.

«Trois ans, ça se fête», rétorqua-t-il avec bonheur.

«Trois ans à te supporter, tu m'en dois une!», s'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine figure.

«Tu me fais de la peine, Rin!», répliqua-t-il, faussement penaud, suite à l'impact.

«Petit gamin…on se voit plus tard!», dit-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

Rin ne prit même pas le temps de déjeuner, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre de toute façon. Elle préférait mourir de faim plutôt que d'arriver en retard au travail. Sa patronne est intraitable quand elle est en colère!

Rin dévala les escaliers du bâtiment, en se coiffant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La tour d'habitations dans laquelle elle vivait était reconnue pour ses appartements jolis et abordables…mais sans ascenseurs. Rin vivait au dixième, une torture à chaque fois qu'elle était pressée ou qu'elle devait faire les courses.

Disons que la vie avait été beaucoup plus facile…quand ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Rin soupira, et chassa rapidement ses sombres pensées de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas le temps de déprimer. Dans la grande ville de Tokyo, plusieurs centaine d'autres candidates seraient prêtes à tout pour avoir son job…elle n'allait pas leur donner cette chance!

Et qu'avait-elle à se plaindre? Elle avait peut-être perdu ses parents, mais Kohaku l'a aidé et supporté de toutes les façons imaginables : financière, psychologique, sentimentale. Elle devait tout à son ami enfance et… nouveau fiancé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à la porte de sortie, la respiration haletante et le front en sueurs, elle entendit le bruit du bus. Déjà à bout, elle pressa quand même le pas et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt…mais…ô destin cruel, la lumière tourna au vert au pire moment. Tandis que Rin s'approchait de l'arrêt, l'autobus passa cruellement devant elle et l'aspergea avec l'eau qui ruisselait sur la route. Rin stoppa sa course, et regarda ses vêtements détrempés. Elle jeta un œil mauvais à l'autobus qui roulait à vive allure. Il était déjà loin.

La pluie tombait, Rin n'avait pas de parapluie, et le métro était à une quinzaine de minutes de marche…

…Mauvaise journée en perspective…

…

«Shikon Assurance bonjour! Kagome au bout du fil, puis-je prendre quelques minutes de votre temps?»

«Shikon Assurance, service des ventes, Sango vous écoute!»

«Bonjour Mme Myamoto. Je suis Kikyo Higurashi et je dois vous parler d'un plan très économique d'assurance habitation qui pourrait vous intéresser…»

L'homme regarda avec fascination toutes les employées du service aux ventes…Elles étaient complètement absorbées par leurs conversations. Les téléphones ne cessaient de sonner et les dames bavassaient, aussi bruyantes qu'une bande d'abeilles ouvrières au fin fond de leur ruche…Si bruyantes…pour son ouïe fine…Comment allait-il tenir le coup? Le pire…c'est qu'il n'avait vu qu'une toute petite partie du département. Il était seulement dans l'entrée de la pièce, la patronne occupée momentanément avec des corvées administratives.

«Je vois…merci Kanna, tu peux disposer maintenant», dit-elle sèchement. Elle se retourna et lança un sourire suave à l'homme à côté d'elle.

«Alors alors…Je crois que j'ai expliqué l'essentiel. Maintenant, on peut faire un petit tour de l'entreprise», lança-t-elle d'un voix doucereuse.

Son interlocuteur, peu bavard, se contenta de lever un sourcil et de la suivre. Au moins, il était sorti de la pièce ultra bruyante.

«Comme vous pouvez le constater, à tous les étages, les murs sont faits de splendide verre fini cristal. Comme vous l'aviez sans doute deviné, cela est pour rappeler l'identité même de l'entreprise…Shikon Assurance : une compagnie qui protège ses clients et exaucent tous leurs souhaits! Comme la célèbre perle!»

«Hmph, le Shikon no tama n'est qu'une légende», glissa l'homme, avec indifférence.

Avant que la patronne ne puisse répondre, un désastre sur deux pattes apparut dans son champ de vision et courut vers elle. La femme fronça les sourcils.

Une jeune femme, toute détrempée et paniquée, courrait vers eux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses vêtements étaient si mouillés qu'elle laissait derrière elle des flaques d'eau un peu partout, souillant l'aspect étincelant des couloirs.

«Rin…» La dame regarda sa montre avec amertume.

La jeune femme trempée jusqu'aux os s'arrêta devant elle et ne sembla même pas remarquer le nouveau venu.

«Pardonnez-moi…Kagura-sama. Je suis en retard…»

«Et mouillée comme une lavette…»

«Je suis désolée! J'ai couru après l'autobus et et…»

«Ça va, ça va! Tes excuses ne changeront rien au fait que tu es cinq minutes en retard!»

Rin s'inclina devant sa patronne, honteuse. «Je sais…»

«Rends-toi utile et va travailler», rétorqua Kagura. Rin hocha la tête et couru vers son poste.

«Oh…et…n'oublies pas. Cinq minutes de travail, cela veut dire que tu resteras dix minutes de plus ce soir», lui lança la patronne avec un sourire mauvais.

«H-hai…madame Tanaka», balbutia Rin, en poursuivant sa course.

«Oh alors heu…où en étions-nous?», s'enquit Kagura en jetant un œil à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier fixait la jeune femme qui courait comme une demeurée vers le département des ventes. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Kagura, comme s'il était déçu d'avoir à recentrer son attention sur elle.

« Les murs et planchers de cristal…», dit-il, en jetant un œil sur la flaque d'eau sur le sol.

…

«Un instant madame, gardez la ligne», dit la jeune femme en retirant son casque d'écoute. Elle jeta une mine désemparée à la nouvelle venue. «Rin! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?»

La principale intéressée essaya de la rassurer avec un sourire, mais sa crédibilité était déjà compromise par sa mine affreuse. «Ah…seulement une mauvaise matinée. J'ai manqué l'autobus…»

«Si tu avais que tu allais être en retard, tu aurais dû prendre le temps d'attraper ton parapluie!», s'indigna Kagome, l'air contrariée.

«Elle vit au dixième, Kagome…», expliqua Sango.

«Mais la pauvre va être mouillée toute la journée! Ça n'a aucun sens!», protesta Kagome, mais elle parût soudainement moins sévère. «Mais…mais oui! Maintenant que j'y pense…j'ai peut-être un uniforme de plus dans mon casier», pensa-t-elle tout haut.

«Mesdemoiselles?»

Toutes sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent la voix de Kagura. Ses visites étaient rarement présages de bonnes nouvelles…

Les employées tournèrent leur tête en direction de l'homme à côté de la patronne…

«Maintenant que vous êtes toutes ici…Je profite de l'occasion pour vous présenter un nouveau dans notre département», dit Kagura avec un rire enjôleur. «Je vous présente…Taisho Sesshomaru»

«Hé! Salut, le grand frère!», lança très amicalement Kagome en lui envoyant la main. Sesshomaru se contenta de lui lancer un regard méprisant, avant de serrer la main à Kikyo et Ayame. Cette dernière faisait tourner vigoureusement une mèche de ses cheveux roux lorsque sa main toucha celle du youkai.

«Évidemment, il ne s'agit pas ici d'un employé ordinaire…C'est un futur investisseur de grande envergure pour notre compagnie. Telle que la politique de l'entreprise le recommande, M. Taisho travaillera dans les différents départements de l'entreprise afin de comprendre le fonctionnement de Shikon Assurance. Il sera avec nous pour les prochaines semaines», leur annonça Kagura, en suivant Sesshomaru des yeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande fraiche.

«Vous constaterez aussi que Sesshomaru est un inu youkai…Je vous suggère donc d'être très gentilles avec lui…si vous souhaitez vivre», lança-t-elle, flanquée d'un sourire narquois.

Certaines employées parurent intimidées par les traits exotiques et l'expression atrocement stoïque du nouveau venu. Même son ombre était intimidante!

Sesshomaru s'arrêta finalement devant la jeune femme qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Elle parut légèrement intimidée lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher, mais à la grande surprise du youkai, elle lui serra vigoureusement la main.

«Enchantée, Sesshomaru-sama! Je suis Hayashi Rin!», s'exclama-t-elle, en s'inclinant légèrement, si pétillante qu'il avait à peine remarqué que son mascara avait coulé sur son visage, que ses cheveux semblaient s'être pris dans un ouragan et que ses vêtements dégoûtaient lentement sur son clavier.

«Je sais. Je vous ai vu il y a un instant», rétorqua-t-il.

«Oh? Quand?», s'enquit-elle.

«Quand vous êtes arrivés à la course…»

Rin prit quelques couleurs. «Ah…ah bon?» Elle rit nerveusement. «Et bien, j'étais si pressée que je ne vous avais même pas remarqué!»

«Petite sotte», souffla Kagura. «Elle et Kagome sont mes pires», souffla-t-elle au youkai.

Kagome fusilla Kagura du regard tandis que Rin se rasseyait honteusement à son bureau. Elle se sentait ridicule.

«Kikyo est celle qui a le plus d'expérience. Elle pourra vous faire une formation digne de ce nom, Sesshomaru-sama», annonça la youkai.

«Mauvaise journée pour ça…Kagura», lança la principale intéressée, d'un ton glacial.

«Mais! Tu étais pourtant au courant!», s'indigna la patronne.

«J'ai reçu un appel important pour une assurance collective, Kagura…De la part de Bankotsu Pompes Funèbres. Tu ne veux pas perdre cette vente», rétorqua sèchement Kikyo avant de poursuivre son appel. Rin et Kagome durent retenir des sourires amusés, Kikyo ne parlait pas beaucoup aux autres, mais était infiniment respectée parce qu'elle était la seule qui tenait tête à Kagura. Elle est si bonne vendeuse que Kagura ne peut pas la mettre à la porte.

«Oui mais…les autres doivent terminer leur sollicitation téléphonique aujourd'hui…Elle n'auront pas le temps de…»

«Pas moi madame! J'ai terminé toutes mes sollicitations vendredi dernier!»

Kagura se crispa et regarda celle qui avait osé lui répondre.

«Toi, tu ne comptes pas!»

«Je sais que je ne suis pas celle qui a le plus d'expérience, mais je suis capable de montrer à Sesshomaru-sama comment notre système informatique fonctionne!», insista Rin.

Kagura soupira, l'air défaite. «Sesshomaru-sama, me pardonnerez-vous si je laisse cette petite…» Kagura se tut un instant, afin de censurer ses insultes. «Si je laisse cette petite débuter votre formation? Sinon, vous pouvez revenir demain, si vous préférez…»

«Madame Tanaka, les entreprises saines valorisent les employés qui font preuve d'initiative. Rin s'est portée volontaire, pourquoi refuserais-je son offre?», répondit-il avec neutralité.

Rin sourit, et Kagura fit de son mieux pour camoufler son agacement.

«D'accord…mais…Rin…prends quinze minutes et assures-toi d'être présentable, pour l'amour du ciel!»

…

«Ça alors!», couina Ayame dans son coin. «Comment elle fait?», s'enquit-elle en fixant Rin, qui arrivait à tout expliquer à son interlocuteur sans pâlir ni rougir, comme si elle formait un employé des plus banals. «Est-ce qu'elle lit les journaux? Elle ne sait pas qui il est?»

«Ah tu sais…Rin avait d'autres préoccupations que les journaux, ces derniers mois», rétorqua Sango avec agacement.

«Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il était plein de frics, mais je ne me suis pas attardée aux détails…C'est peut-être mieux comme ça», poursuivit Kagome, en regardant Rin avec amusement.

«Il est quand même canon! Elle n'a même pas l'air de remarquer!», continua Ayame.

«Rin n'a d'yeux que pour Kohaku», répliqua Sango.

Rin tourna la tête vers les commères. Les trois se turent.

«Bon…laissez-la tranquille, maintenant! On ne voudrait pas la déconcentrer, n'est-ce pas?», souffla Kagome.

Ce commentaire rassura Rin au plus haut point. Ses collègues ne semblaient pas avoir compris qu'elle entendait toute leur conversation. Après tout, son interlocuteur n'était pas des plus bavard. Sesshomaru répondait rarement à ses questions, se contentant le plus souvent d'exécuter en silence les instructions de Rin.

Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt brillant. Il arrivait à tout comprendre et tout faire du premier coup, et ce…malgré son…handicap.

Rin fit un effort pour ne pas le fixer. Il lui manquait un bras! Elle avait seulement remarqué quand il avait enlevé son veston, révélant une main artificielle, qui faisait un contraste évident avec son bras valide sur lequel se trouvait des marques pourpres au poignet. Néanmoins, il vaquait avec une telle aisance dans ses occupations qu'il donnait l'impression qu'un deuxième bras n'aurait été qu'un membre de trop.

«Ensuite?», s'enquit-il.

Rin le regarda avec curiosité.

«J'ai compris comment exporter les données, peut-on passer à autre chose?», ajouta-t-il.

«Heu…je crois bien qu'on ait fait le tour, Sesshomaru-sama!»

Il leva un sourcil.

«L'entrée de données, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça!», renchérit Rin. «Vous savez déjà tout! Vous êtes maintenant prêt à passer aux ventes téléphoniques!», lança-t-elle avec amusement.

«Hmmm…Nous verrons cela plus tard…», dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main valide à la jeune femme. Curieuse, Rin la prit, et le suivit. Kagura les regarda suspicieusement.

«Où allez-vous comme ça?»

«Dîner. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, madame Tanaka», rétorqua le youkai, avec une pointe d'ironie. La patronne regarda l'horloge sur le mur et parut soudainement honteuse.

«Oh…bien sûr que non, Sesshomaru-sama! Vous faites ce que vous voulez! Mais ramenez-moi Rin rapidement, elle a beaucoup de travail cet après-midi!»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la ramènerai en un morceau. Je ne mange pas les humains…», rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

Rin écarquilla les yeux.

«On ne sait jamais avec vous! Les inu youkais!», rétorqua Kagura avec un rire mielleux.

Le youkai se contenta de la regarder de haut et sortit de la pièce. Rin se pressa de le suivre et fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard assassin que Kagura lui lançait. Elle ignorait pourquoi Sesshomaru voulait l'emmener avec lui, mais elle savait que cela lui mériterait sans doute une réprimande cruelle de sa patronne démonesse. Elle préféra ne pas y penser.

…

«Alors heuuu…vous souhaitez qu'on dîne ensemble, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit Rin avec curiosité.

«Oui», dit-il simplement, en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria. «Pourquoi cette question, madame Hayashi avait d'autres plans?»

«Oh? Non, pas du tout! Cela me fera un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie mais…pourquoi…moi?»

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil.

«N'avez-vous donc pas d'autres…investisseurs ou…hommes d'affaires importants dans l'entreprise à qui vous souhaitez parler?»

«Je n'ai pas l'habitude de causer affaires dans une cafétéria», répondit-il avec nonchalance. «Pour le reste…sachez simplement que je n'aime pas beaucoup Kagura…et Kagura ne vous aime pas. Rester avec vous me permet donc de rester loin d'elle», expliqua-t-il.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, tandis que Sesshomaru restait de marbre. Peut-être était-il un homme silencieux, mais à partir de ce moment, Rin sut qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec lui.

«Pardonnez-moi, M. Taisho. Je ne voulais pas être aussi exubérante en votre présence», dit-elle en balayant une larme dans le coin de son œil.

«Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Mme Hayashi. Ce Sesshomaru apprécie la sincérité…ce que Mme Tanaka manque cruellement», dit-il en regardant les menus avec ennui.

À vrai dire, Sesshomaru semblait être ennuyé par absolument toutes les tâches de la vie quotidienne. Rin commençait à se douter que sa froideur et sa nonchalance n'étaient que sa façon naturelle de se comporter, et n'y prêta plus attention.

«Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma nature…spontanée ne vous dérange pas. Vous savez, mes amies disent de moi que je suis plutôt expressive…donc…si je peux me comporter de façon naturelle en votre présence, cela m'évitera beaucoup d'embarras…»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux, comme s'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme.

«Hmph…les plats de cette cafétéria ont une odeur fétide…»

«Oh…certains ne sont pas mauvais, je peux vous faire quelques suggestions, si vous voulez…»

Sesshomaru regarda avec agacement autour de lui. Rin remarqua soudainement que tout le monde les observaient, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux des espèces de super stars vedette d'une télé-réalité quelconque.

«Sortons d'ici», dit-il sèchement.

Rin n'essaya pas d'argumenter. Tandis qu'ils sortaient le plus rapidement possible de la cafétéria…

«Rin!», s'écria une voix familière.

Rin se retourna et vit Kohaku courir vers elle.

«A-attendez un instant…s'il vous plaît», balbutia-t-elle.

Kohaku prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et s'inclina devant le youkai.

«Taisho Sesshomaru…je suis enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer!»

«Et qui êtes-vous?», s'enquit-il froidement.

«Fukazawa Kohaku…»

«Bien sûr…le conseiller en communication de Nishimura Naraku», le coupa Sesshomaru. «J'ai entendu parler de vous…»

Kohaku rougit furieusement à cette mention, mais Rin ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

«Oui…et bien…heu…tout le plaisir est pour moi, Sesshomaru-sama…Je constate que Rin vous tient compagnie»

«Oui. Hayashi Rin semble être une recrue prometteuse pour cette entreprise. C'est elle qui assure ma formation»

Ce fut au tour de Rin virer à l'écarlate.

«Hahaha! Rin est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas? Puis-je vous l'emprunter quelques instants?», s'enquit Kohaku de façon amicale.

«Bien sûr…Elle ne m'appartient pas», dit Sesshomaru en fixant la bague au doigt du jeune homme.

Après myriades d'excuses, Kohaku prit Rin par le poignet et la traîna à l'écart.

«Rin! Tu t'occupes de la formation de Sesshomaru Taisho?», murmura-t-il avec incrédulité.

«Heu…oui! Ne t'en fais pas…même si c'est la première personne que je forme, je me débrouille très bien! Il est plutôt doué…»

«Doué? Rin, c'est certain qu'il est doué!»

«Ah bon?»

«Rin! Sesshomaru Taisho est l'un des plus brillants homme d'affaire du Japon! Un des principaux rivaux de Naraku : notre PDG! Tu ne le connais pas?»

«Plus riche que le Bankotsu de Bankotsu Pompes Funèbres?»

«Ça ne se compare même pas! Vraiment? Tu ne le connais pas?»

Rin rougit de honte et fixa le sol, se sentant soudain très stupide. Kagome lui avait dit que Sesshomaru était le frère de son petit-ami Inu-Yasha et qu'il était supposément détestable…mais c'était tout ce qu'elle savait de lui!

«N-Non..»

Rin remarqua soudain que les oreilles de Kohaku venaient de rougir…un signe habituel de son état de panique, mais il tenta de lui lancer un sourire rassurant.

«Ah…t'en fais pas. Tu es la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse, je suis sûre que tout ira bien! Mais…nous en discuterons plus tard. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'autre…»

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kohaku?»

«Et bien…heu…Tu sais, cette méga conférence de presse que Naraku avait prévu pour annoncer son nouveau produit d'assurance?»

«Oui…ça fait des semaines que tu en parles…»

«Des collègues ont entendu dire que Midoriko Incorporée s'apprête à lancer un produit qui ressemble beaucoup au nôtre…Pour éviter de se faire doubler, on a donc décidé de devancer notre annonce à…ce soir…»

«Aaahh…je vois», dit Rin, avec de la déception plein les yeux. Terrassé, Kohaku la prit par les épaules.

«Je suis désolé Rin…Moi aussi je suis vraiment déçu qu'on ne puisse pas célébrer notre anniversaire ce soir…mais…tu sais que c'est très important?»

«Oui oui…ne t'en fais pas, Kohaku. On pourra célébrer ça plus tard. Je ne voudrais pas te faire manquer ton scoop», dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Kohaku lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. «Tu es un ange, Rin»

«Alors, on se verra tard ce soir?»

«Seulement demain…probablement», dit-il avec déception. Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone portable, qui faisait jouer la chanson de Darth Vader, du film Star Wars.

«Merde…Naraku…»

«Je te laisse répondre…Bonne chance, mon amour», dit-elle en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue et en se tournant de nouveau vers le «plus brillant homme d'affaire de Japon». Elle fit de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui. Elle était très déçue; elle et Kohaku avaient tout organisé des semaines d'avance! Le restaurant, le champagne, la fête foraine…tant pis! Ils en parlaient depuis des semaines, mais tout s'était envolé en éclats…à cause d'une rumeur stupide.

Elle chassa les vilaines pensées et se concentra sur Sesshomaru. Il semblait absorbé par une application de son téléphone portable…il était probablement en train d'étudier les derniers développements à la bourse.

«Prête?», s'enquit-il, en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

…

Décidemment, cet homme était plein de surprise. La pluie tombait toujours à l'extérieur, mais Sesshomaru avait un parapluie de caché sous son veston…un parapluie suffisamment grand pour se protéger lui… et Rin des intempestives averses.

«Alors heum…où souhaitez-vous aller, Sesshomaru-sama?»

«Hmmm…Je crois que le Seryna fera l'affaire…»

Rin écarquilla les yeux.

«Mais…mais…Le Seryna, c'est absolument hors de prix!»

«Je vous invite…»

«Je…je ne serais pas du tout à l'aise d'accepter…»

«Ne dites pas de sottises…»

Rin n'insista plus. La vie était si ironique…Elle était supposée aller à ce restaurant avec Kohaku en soirée. À la place, elle allait s'y rendre avec un richissime homme d'affaires —youkai, de surcroît— qu'elle connaissait à peine!

Arrivés au restaurant, quelle fut son horreur lorsqu'elle constata que le serveur les dirigeaient vers l'une des cabines privées…Service personnalisé, c'est encore plus cher!

«Rien n'est hors de votre portée, on dirait», dit Rin avec embarras. «Dites…avec les multiples services…on va être très en retard au travail…Non?»

«Ce Sesshomaru fait ce qu'il veut Rin…», dit-il avec conviction.

«Mais cette Rin n'est pas ce Sesshomaru…», dit-elle avec la même intonation que lui. Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses traits parfaits.

«Mme Hayashi n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Vous survivrez, si vous ne dites pas à Kagura où vous étiez…»

Ce fut suffisant pour ramener le sourire de Rin.

«Dites…vous ne l'aimez vraiment pas Kagura? C'est pourtant une femme brillante »

«Je n'aime pas sa façon de m'épier…»

«Elle est pourtant séduisante…»

«J'essaie d'éviter les aventures en milieu de travail…»

«Essayez d'éviter? Vous en avez l'habitude?», s'enquit Rin avec un sourire narquois, mais elle tourna rapidement au cramoisie et fixa la table.

«Excusez-moi…c'était déplacé…»

«Hmph…Ne vous en faites pas. Si vous lisez les horribles potins qu'on retrouve dans les magazines, il est normal que vous pensiez ces choses de moi», dit-il avec flegme, mais Rin avait plutôt l'impression que la situation l'amusait.

«Je ne lis pas les magazines à potins…J'ai simplement assumé…en…contemplant votre allure que…» Rin prit quelques instants pour l'examiner. «Vous avez beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine…»

Sesshomaru regarda Rin le regarder.

«Et vous n'avez pas de bagues. Un homme libre…»

«Vous, par contre, vous en avez une. Puis-je voir», dit-il avec curiosité, en fixant la main de Rin. Cette dernière rougit de plus belle et lui tendit sa main, qu'il prit dans la sienne.

«Vous vous appelez encore Hayashi, et non Fukazawa…signe que vous n'êtes pas encore mariée», dit Sesshomaru, en contemplant le bijou.

«En effet. C'est une bague de fiançailles…Kohaku m'a fait la demande il y a deux semaines…mais…je compte garder mon nom de famille, par contre.»

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil, en continuant de contempler la bague : un diamant solitaire sur une monture d'or blanc, sculpté de façon à ce que la pierre ressemble à une rose.

«Félicitations, Mme Hayashi…»

«Appelez-moi Rin, c'est plutôt embarrassant, d'entendre un si célèbre homme d'affaires me vouvoyer…»

«Comme vous voudrez…Rin», dit-il en déposant doucement sa main sur la table. «Le diamant a très peu d'impuretés, pour une bague achetée par un humain. Votre fiancé a des goûts raffinés», dit-il avec politesse.

«Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama», dit-elle tout sourire, tandis que les premières assiettes étaient servies. «Je dois admettre que Kohaku fera un fabuleux mari. Je lui dois tout!»

«Tout?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en haussant un sourcil.

«Oui. Kohaku est un ami d'enfance. Il m'a toujours supporté… même dans les moments les plus difficiles», expliqua Rin entre deux bouchées. «C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu dénicher un emploi à Shikon Assurance…»

«Tu en aurais été incapable sans lui?»

Rin essaya de rester neutre face à ce ton plus familier…C'est elle qui lui avait demandé d'agir de la sorte, après tout!

«Ce n'est pas une question…Des tonnes de candidats sont plus qualifiés que moi. C'est une chance que je ne sois pas encore été virée…», murmura Rin en baissant les yeux.

«Pourquoi une si piètre opinion? Rin semble être une femme intelligente»

Rin rougit à cette mention. Sesshomaru semblait se comporter si froidement avec tout le monde de l'entreprise, pourquoi était-il si courtois avec elle?

«Je…Je crois que je suis plutôt piètre vendeuse…», admit-elle, en fixant son assiette.

«Tu as un mauvais rendement?»

«Hélas…Je vends moins d'assurances que mes collègues. Je crois que je suis trop honnête, je n'arrive pas à mentir aux clients quand ils se mettent à poser des questions sur les exclusions…»

«L'honnêteté n'a rien à avoir avec le rendement, Rin. J'ignore la cause de tes ennuis, mais des entreprises comme Shikon Assurance ont besoin d'employés courtois et honnêtes. Ils deviennent souvent les meilleurs vendeurs et les employés de bureau les plus fiables», répondit Sesshomaru en prenant une gorgée de saké. «Faisons un marché, Rin…»

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air curieuse. «Je vous écoute»

«Je suis inu youkai. Mon flair est très précis, et il me dit que Rin pourrait avoir un brillant avenir à Shikon Assurance. Je vais t'aider à mieux vendre…»

«Ah…ah bon?», dit Rin avec surprise.

«Oui, pendant que nous poursuivrons la formation…»

La mine de Rin s'assombrit soudainement. «Ah…vous savez…je crois que dès demain…C'est Kikyo qui poursuivra votre entrainement…»

«Tu connais moins bien le travail de vendeuse que Kikyo?»

«Et bien…je suis capable de tout faire. Je suis simplement…moins productive…et moins expérimentée…»

«Alors je n'ai pas besoin de Kikyo, c'est toi qui poursuivra la formation.»

Une fois de plus, Rin rougit. «Mais…»

«Personne —sauf peut-être Naraku— n'a le pouvoir de me refuser quoi que ce soit dans cette entreprise», l'interrompit Sesshomaru. «Cela inclut Kagura, même si elle croit que tu es la pire des abrutis.»

Rin se tut et se contenta de lui lancer un sourire radieux. «C'est très gentil de votre part, Sesshomaru-sama. Je serai éternellement reconnaissante de votre aide!»

«Cette aide n'est pas gratuite, Rin…», dit Sesshomaru, en sirotant son saké. Rin le regarda avec curiosité.

«Je t'aiderai à progresser dans cette entreprise. En revanche, tu dois compléter ma formation : me dire tout ce que tu sais sur ton travail…et sur Shikon Assurance»

«Et bien…je peux vous aider avec mon travail…mais je crains qu'une vendeuse ne connaisse pas beaucoup d'information autre que son travail de vendeuse, Sesshomaru-sama…»

Sesshomaru la fixa de ses yeux d'ambre. Rin remarqua pour la première fois à quel point son regard était perçant…elle se sentait presque entrer en transe. «Tout ce que tu sais, cela me suffit, Rin»

«D'accord…c'est un marché, alors?», s'enquit-elle.

«Oui, c'est un marché», dit Sesshomaru en lui tendant la main. Rin la prit et accueillit sa poignée de main ferme et pleine de certitude.

Elle se demanda ce que signifiait réellement…le fait de faire une poignée de main à l'un des plus riches homme d'affaires de Tokyo.

…

L'après-midi était déjà avancé. Les appels téléphoniques étaient terminés au département des ventes de Shikon Assurance. Désormais, il n'y avait que les gloussements de Rin qui brisaient occasionnellement le silence, mais personne n'arrivait à entendre ce qui la faisait rire aussi souvent. Sesshomaru Taisho semblait jouer les pinces-sans-rire avec elle.

Malgré le silence, toutes les employées dévoraient la scène du regard, en particulier les amies de Rin. Kagome regardait la scène avec fascination, tandis que Sango semblait irritée et Ayame; furieusement jalouse. Même Kikyo jetait parfois des regards curieux au youkai et à l'humaine, qui se comportaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde.

16h30. Déjà. Toutes se levèrent et se préparèrent à quitter, sauf Rin et Sesshomaru. Le groupe alla les voir.

«Vous avez l'air de vous amuser tous les deux», observa Kagome avec un sourire espiègle.

«C'est amusant! C'est moi qui est supposée lui apprendre le travail, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt l'inverse en ce moment!», s'exclama Rin, tout sourire. «Sesshomaru est plutôt doué dans les ventes…»

«Je ne doute pas que M. Taisho soit très doué dans tout ce qu'il fait», dit Ayame avec un clin d'œil, en tournant une de ses mèches. Sesshomaru l'ignora. Il était apparemment absorbé par l'écriture d'un important rapport.

«Tu pars avec Kohaku, ce soir, Rin? Vous allez diner ensemble?», s'enquit Sango, comme si elle essayait de changer le sujet.

«Malheureusement…Kohaku a une conférence de presse imprévue, nous avons dû repousser notre tête-à-tête», dit Rin avec un peu de déception dans la voix.

«Oh, vraiment? Pfff…Il est en train de devenir comme Koga, celui-là», grommela Ayame.

«Ou Inu-Yasha…», renchérit Kagome.

Sango les regarda avec incrédulité. «Quoi? Est-ce seulement Miroku qui n'est pas accro à son travail?»

«Je crois bien que oui!», s'exclama Kagome. «C'est parce qu'il est accro à ton popotin…»

«Kagome!», s'indigna Sango.

«Bon allez, cessez de les déranger avec vos pitreries!», lança Kikyo, en ramassant ses affaires. «À demain vous deux», dit-elle là l'attention de Rin et Sesshomaru.

«Quoi? Elle s'imagine qu'elle va encore partir seule avec la voiture? Attends-moi Kikyo! Soeurette!», s'exclama Kagome en partant à la course.

«Alors hum…ça roule, vous deux?», s'enquit Ayame à Rin…et surtout, Sesshomaru…dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Sango la fusilla du regard, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rin.

«Il pleut encore très fort. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te conduise chez toi, Rin?», demanda Sango. «J'ai pris la voiture à Miroku, aujourd'hui.»

«On a du temps à rattraper ici», lança froidement Sesshomaru, à l'attention de Sango et Ayame, sans même détacher les yeux de son écran.

«Ouais…Nous sommes arrivés tard…et il faut que je finisse tous mes rapports avant de quitter, Kagura en a besoin pour demain matin», répondit Rin. «Mais t'en fais pas, Sango. Je vais sûrement prendre l'autobus…»

«En pleine heure de pointe? Bon…d'accord, alors, bonne chance et à demain!», dit-elle avec un sourire amical en traînant Ayame par l'oreille. De nouveau, Rin et Sesshomaru étaient seuls.

«Elle est plutôt protectrice, celle-là…», commenta-t-il. Rin remarqua à quelle vitesse il continuait d'écrire sur son clavier.

«Sango et moi, on est comme des sœurs. J'ai longtemps vécu avec elle et Kohaku, après…» Rin se tut soudainement, mais elle remarqua que Sesshomaru avait déjà haussé un sourcil.

«Rien d'important…Continuons!», lança Rin. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de parler ou même de penser à son… passé…

«J'ai terminé», l'informa Sesshomaru.

«Heuu…Quoi?»

«J'ai terminé les rapports. Il ne te reste plus qu'à jeter un œil», répondit le youkai. À voir la tête surprise de Rin, il comprit qu'il avait un rendement plutôt satisfaisant. Elle roula sa chaise vers son bureau, qui était juste à côté du sien, mais elle fonça maladroitement sur la chaise du youkai.

«Oh! Pardon!» Elle s'éloigna légèrement, ne voulant surtout pas que des gens trop curieux —en l'occurrence, Kagura— ne s'imagine quoi que ce soit.

Elle lut les multiples pages en diagonale.

«Wow…», souffla-t-elle. «Si vous restiez dans notre département sur une base permanente, je crois que j'aurais vraiment peur pour mon job!»

«Alors, tout est parfait?», s'enquit-il.

«Heuu…le contenu est parfait. Ne reste plus qu'à uniformiser la mise en page pour qu'elle soit conforme aux standards de la compagnie…»

«On trouve cela dans le guide?», demanda le youkai en sortant une immense brique (livre) de son tiroir.

«Oui. Au chapitre 21, annexe 5…La page…je crois que c'est dans les deux cent…»

«Deux cent vingt-trois», précisa Sesshomaru.

«C'est ça…Ensuite, il faudra simplement imprimer le document recto-verso, format tabloïde», expliqua Rin.

«Je m'en charge. Tu peux fermer ton poste et prendre une pause. On pourra partir dans cinq minutes», dit Sesshomaru, en préservant sa merveilleuse concentration.

«Hai!»

Soulagée, Rin ferma son ordinateur et jeta un œil à son téléphone portable. 16h45…Elle aurait sans doute terminé vers 18h30 si Sesshomaru n'avait pas été là pour l'aider. Elle sourit, la journée avait plutôt mal commencé…mais Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se féliciter de s'être portée volontaire pour encadrer la formation du youkai. Avoir un collègue aussi productif (et puissant) à ses côtés allait sans doute grandement l'aider au boulot! Elle profita de ses minutes de répit pour écrire un bref «courage, mon chéri», sous forme de SMS à Kohaku…Elle savait à quel point les conférences de presse le stressaient au plus haut point…surtout lorsque son patron est présent!

«Où vis-tu Rin?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, tandis qu'il cliquait sur «imprimer»

Rin haussa un sourcil «Hmmm, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir?»

«Es-tu à Chiyoda?»

«Heuu…oui…Dans le quartier populaire. Comment avez-vous su?», demanda-t-elle timidement.

«Je ne savais pas...Mais je vis aussi à Chiyoda, aux frontières de Minato. Je vais pouvoir aller te porter chez toi», expliqua le youkai.

Rin essaya de réprimer le rouge qui menaçait de monter à son visage.

«Ce…ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, Sesshomaru-sama. Je vais prendre l'autobus ou le métro…»

«J'insiste. De toute façon, les transports en commun sont horribles à ce moment de la journée…»

«La conduite en voiture aussi…»

«Rin, considère ce service comme une façon de te remercier de m'avoir tenu compagnie à l'heure du dîner»

«Me remercier pour ça? C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier de m'avoir amené au Seryna!»

La jeune femme écarquilla soudainement les yeux et couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains. Elle regarda en direction du bureau vitré de Kagura. Sa porte était fermé et elle semblait absorbée par une vidéo conférence, Rin soupira de soulagement.

«Bon…d'accord…Décidément, je vous en dois déjà beaucoup, Sesshomaru-sama!»

Fin de chapitre!

A/N : Haha…pour l'instant je ne vous en donne pas plus! Si cette histoire vous intéresse, faudra me le faire savoir :)


	2. Naraku tisse sa toile

A/N : Petite précision, car j'ai l'impression que le début pourrait vous mélanger. Au cours de cette histoire, Rin a 23 ans, et Kohaku, 25. Ce chapitre commence avec un flashback, qui remonte 3 ans avant les événements actuels de cette histoire (donc Rin a 20 ans). Mais, pendant ce flashback, Rin se rappelle d'événements qui remontent à son adolescence, elle a alors 15 ans. Donc, il y a un genre de flashback dans un flashback, c'était la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer certains détails…mais vous verrez, sachant ces détails, je crois que tout sera clair pour tout le monde (du moins, je l'espère sinon ce sera une preuve que je me suis plantée -_-).

Attention, à la fin de ce chapitre, il y a du contenu violent (un peu cru, du moins)…Âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues!

Bon, allez! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : Naraku tisse sa toile

_«Ah ce film! Quel navet!», s'exclama Rin._

_«Ouais…c'était un peu cliché», admit Kohaku, en essayant de conduire prudemment, malgré le fait qu'il était tard dans la nuit et que les routes étaient désertes._

_«Non, mais…faudrait sérieusement leur poser la question à ces scénaristes hollywoodiens…Pourquoi, dans les histoires de triangle amoureux, c'est toujours le rebelle qui triomphe sur le bon gars?»_

_«…Les filles aiment ça, j'imagine…»_

_«C'est ridicule! Ce n'est pas avec le mec rebelle et instable qu'une fille veut passer le reste de ses jours…»_

_«Que veux-tu? La plupart des filles trouvent le bon gars trop ennuyeux…», expliqua Kohaku en faisant la moue._

_«Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis certaine qu'il y a plein d'hommes gentils et stables qui peuvent AUSSI être intéressants», argumenta Rin._

_«Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Rin…Je ne fais que t'expliquer la façon dont plusieurs filles pensent…»_

_«C'est regrettable… moi je n'en veux pas, du rebelle mystérieux, qui se croit intéressant parce qu'il commet des crimes à gauche et à droite et qui attire les filles comme des aimants…»_

_«Heureux de te l'entendre dire!», s'exclama Kohaku avec un large sourire aux lèvres. «J'ai toujours su que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, Rin…»_

_«Ça doit être pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien. Toi non plus, tu n'es pas comme tout le monde!», s'exclama la jeune femme joyeusement. _

_Kohaku gara la voiture, et Rin remarqua avec déception qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle. La grande maison de style traditionnel, typique de Kyoto, avec le cerisier devant la fenêtre de sa chambre…Rin soupira, mais fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'elle remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa mère de laisser une fenêtre de la façade de la maison ouverte pendant la nuit, surtout avec les histoires de bandits qu'on entend à la radio ces temps-ci! Rin haussa les épaules : c'est vrai qu'il faisait anormalement chaud depuis quelques jours._

_«Bon…malgré le navet, je suis très heureuse qu'on ait repris contact, Kohaku…Ça faisait…quoi? Cinq ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus?»_

_«Ouais je sais…se revoir en personne, c'est différent de l'échange de courriel», répondit-il. «Mais je ne pourrai pas venir si souvent à Kyoto. Il faudra que tu prennes le temps de me visiter à Tokyo…Sango aussi serait sûrement très heureuse de te revoir»_

_«Oui je sais…Je promets de faire un tour bientôt», dit Rin avec un sourire. «Je te remercie pour cette splendide soirée…»_

_«C'est à moi de te remercier…de m'avoir pardonné…»_

_«Oh, s'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus! C'était normal…vu les…circonstances», souffla Rin avec gêne. _

_Kohaku était son meilleur ami d'enfance, et même s'il avait rompu les liens avec elle quand le pauvre avait perdu ses parents, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Quand Kohaku et Sango sont devenus orphelins, ils ont quitté Kyoto en quelques semaines, pour aller vivre à Tokyo, loin de l'horreur qui s'était apparemment produite devant leurs yeux à la résidence familiale. À l'époque, Rin avait appris la nouvelle grâce à Sango, qui lui a expliqué brièvement que leurs parents avaient été assassinés. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué que Kohaku était si terrassé par l'incident qu'il avait rompu tout contact avec la réalité, ne voulant plus parler à personne, ni même prendre les antidépresseurs que le médecin lui avait prescrits. Il n'avait repris contact avec Rin que trois ans plus tard, par courriel et un peu plus tard par téléphone._

_Le fait de perdre Kohaku avait particulièrement secoué Rin. À l'époque, Kohaku était un de ses seuls amis…et peut-être plus. En effet, deux jours avant l'incident, Kohaku avait embrassé Rin et lui avait demandé de devenir sa copine. Rin avait quinze ans, et lui en avait dix-sept. Rin n'avait alors pas su quoi répondre, trop bouleversée par le fait qu'elle venait tout juste de vivre son premier baiser. Et aussi parce que Kohaku était un ami si important pour elle qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait que cette amitié se transforme en autre chose…Bien sûr, elle avait toujours eu ce petit béguin secret pour son ami, mais elle n'avait jamais, avant ce jour, réellement envisagé qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose que de l'amitié entre elle et lui. _

_Suite au baiser, elle avait réfléchi pendant quelques jours, et seulement quand elle eut pris une décision, elle essaya de joindre Kohaku. C'est à ce moment que Sango lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Rin sut alors que la possibilité pour elle de vivre sa première histoire d'amour s'était envolée en fumée, tout comme son meilleur ami._

_Rin eut besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Elle resta de marbre devant les avances qu'elle avait reçues les années suivantes d'autres garçons. Elle était maintenant âgée de 20 ans, et n'avait à ce jour, aucun petit ami._

_«Rin…», lui souffla Kohaku, pour la ramener à la réalité. Soudain, elle était de nouveau dans la voiture de son ami, devant chez elle. Elle lui jeta un coup œil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en cinq ans. Toujours les mêmes taches de rousseurs sur le visage, ses cheveux noir de jais aux épaules, attachés en queue de cheval, avec une frange indisciplinée sur son front. Mais à présent, il était réellement un homme. Ses épaules étaient plus larges, sa voix était plus grave et il semblait avoir un peu plus d'assurance. Il avait embelli avec les années._

_«…Je suis désolée…je me suis rappelé certaines choses et…»_

_«Quoi, au juste?», s'enquit-il curieusement._

_«Notre premier baiser, notamment», répondit Rin, qui ne voulait pas mentionner le reste. Malgré la pénombre, elle crut le voir virer à l'écarlate._

_«Ah ouais…ça…Tu sais Rin…»_

_«Oui?»_

_«Même dans mes moments les plus sombres…je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté d'y penser. C'était difficile d'oublier, j'attendais ta réponse avec tant d'impatience…», confia-t-il avec gêne. «Mais au final, je n'ai jamais pu l'entendre. Ça m'a torturé longtemps de ne pas savoir…»_

_«Moi aussi, j'ai attendu longtemps que tu me rappelles…Tu avais mon numéro, mais je n'avais plus le tien…»_

_«Oui, je sais…et je n'ai pas répondu à tes courriels…»_

_«Mais…je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu sais», le rassura Rin. «Chacun a sa façon de réagir face à la souffrance…Et j'ai rapidement compris que dans ton cas…tu avais surtout besoin de solitude…»_

_Kohaku sembla mal à l'aise pendant un instant, mais se ressaisit. «Malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait… est-ce que tu accepterais…aujourd'hui…de me dire ce qu'aurait été ta réponse?»_

_Ce fut au tour de Rin de rougir. Elle fixa ses pieds, qu'elle trouvait soudainement rassurants. _

_«Je voulais te dire oui…tu sais…»_

_«Qu-quoi?», s'interloqua-t-il._

_«…Tu as bien compris…»_

_«Ça alors! J'ai toujours cru que tu n'avais pas voulu me répondre parce que tu avais peur de me faire de la peine!», s'exclama-t-il, sans trop y croire._

_«Non…Kohaku, au final j'ai voulu essayer! Mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu un doute... parce que tu étais mon plus ancien ami, et le plus précieux! Et je me disais que si les choses tournaient mal…j'allais perdre à la fois mon amoureux et mon meilleur ami…»_

_«Mais rien ne te prouve qu'on ne pourrait pas rester en bon terme si les choses tournaient mal», répliqua Kohaku._

_«Ce serait difficile, tu ne penses pas?», répliqua Rin._

_«Peut-être…je ne sais pas…Mais, pourquoi les choses devraient-elles mal tourner de toute façon? On est si bien, ensemble, tu ne trouves pas?», demanda-t-il avec un brin d'espoir. Il glissa une mèche de cheveux de Rin derrière son oreille, dans l'espoir de mieux voir son visage. Elle se tourna timidement vers lui, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux._

_«Dois-je comprendre que ton offre d'il y a cinq ans tient toujours?»_

_«Elle tiendra toujours pour toi, Rin…»_

_La jeune femme rougit à cette mention. Elle lui jeta un regard chargé de mélancolie._

_«Je ne sais pas…Kohaku…»_

_«Tu ne veux plus?»_

_«Je crois que je mentirais si je te disais que je n'en ai pas envie…Mais j'ai si peur de perdre ce que j'ai déjà…Et en plus…ce serait une relation à distance…»_

_«Tu pourrais venir étudier à Tokyo?»_

_«Je…je ne sais pas…tout est si soudain! C'est la première fois qu'on se revoit et on discute déjà de tout ça…»_

_«Bah…disons qu'on reprend les choses où on les avait laissées…Rin…», répondit Kohaku. «Mais tu as raison, je ne devrais pas te mettre toute cette pression…»_

_«Je…je vais y réfléchir…d'accord?», dit Rin avec incertitude._

_«D'accord…réponds quand tu veux…», lui répondit Kohaku avec une mine rassurante. Il lui glissa un papier dans la main. «C'est le numéro de mon téléphone portable. À cause de mon nouveau travail, il est ouvert à toute heure du jour…Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux…»_

_«D-d'accord…merci», souffla Rin avec timidité. Elle lui glissa un timide baiser sur la joue. «À très bientôt Kohaku…»_

_«À bientôt Rin…»_

_Avec un sourire, elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et la ferma délicatement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la maison. L'éclairage des phares qui disparut de son champ de vision lui confirma que Kohaku avait déjà quitté. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle fouilla dans son sac à main pour trouver ses clés. Une rafale de vent poussa ses cheveux sur son visage. Exaspérée, elle balaya de multiples mèches, elle entendit alors les stores de sa fenêtre se balancer de tous les côtés. Elle jeta alors un œil à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que sa fenêtre n'était pas ouverte, elle était brisée!_

Rin ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle sentait des sueurs froides perler dans son dos. Heureusement, elle s'était réveillée à temps, pour ne pas revoir…

Peu importe. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se leva du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une rafale semblable à celle qui l'avait décoiffée tout juste avant que son univers ne s'écroule s'abattit sur elle. Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya ses yeux, avant que les larmes ne coulent sur ses joues.

Depuis trois ans, c'était toujours la même chose. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler. Si ce n'était pas pendant le jour, c'était dans ses rêves. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se coula un verre d'eau. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse de nouveau. Ses parents étaient forts et fiers, ils n'auraient pas aimé qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort.

Alors qu'elle calait son verre, elle remarqua que son ordinateur portable traînait sur la table de cuisine. Dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, elle l'ouvrit. Il était déjà cinq heures du matin et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir avant d'aller travailler. Valait mieux prendre ce temps pour faire quelque chose d'utile.

Soudainement, elle ne savait trop pourquoi, elle pensa à son nouveau collègue…à ses yeux dorés et à tout le mystère qui planait autour de lui…

«Sesshomaru Taisho…», murmura-t-elle, comme pour tester la sonorité de son nom sur ses lèvres.

Curieuse, elle se rendit sur le site Internet de Koogle et transcrivit le nom du youkai dans la barre de recherche.

…

Rin fixa avec mépris les quelques plis récalcitrants qui avaient survécu à son offensive. Elle fronça les sourcils : cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas laisser sa chemise blanche 100% coton triompher. Elle augmenta la température de son fer à repasser et poursuivit sa besogne. Une tâche qui paraissait pourtant si simple…mais que Rin n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

Aujourd'hui, elle était déterminée à faire meilleure impression devant ses collègues. Elle ne voulait plus rentrer au boulot avec des vêtements fripés et les cheveux en bataille. Non, aujourd'hui, elle arborait sa coiffure «marque de commerce», selon Kagome. Elle avait attaché une mèche de sa chevelure sur le côté de sa tête, ce qui lui aurait donné un air enfantin, si elle n'avait pas utilisé son mascara et son rouge à lèvres.

La jeune femme sourit, tandis qu'elle inspectait sa chemise : la plupart des plis avaient finalement capitulé. Elle pourrait, au moins une fois cette semaine, avoir une allure présentable. Elle l'enfila à la hâte et sortit de son appartement. Aujourd'hui, au moins, elle arriverait en avance au travail.

Disons que ce matin, le fait de lésiner au lit avait été moins attrayant. Kohaku n'était jamais revenu du boulot … et Rin n'avait jamais aimé rester seule à la maison. Depuis la mort de sa famille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les invasions à domicile. Les bandits avaient déjà eu ses parents et son grand frère, elle ne voulait pas leur laisser la chance de s'en prendre à elle aussi.

Rin soupira. Pourquoi donc pensait-elle toujours à ses parents quand elle descendait les escaliers? Peu importe.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle reconnut une voiture argentée, sobre, avec des vitres teintées. Rin écarquilla les yeux, et s'approcha lentement du véhicule de luxe. Le peu de doute qui subsistait dans son esprit s'évapora quand le conducteur baissa sa fenêtre, afin de lui faire un signe de tête. Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la porte côté passager, et s'introduit discrètement dans la voiture.

«Sesshomaru-sama? Vous m'attendiez?», s'enquit-elle timidement. «Pourquoi?»

«Je veille simplement sur les intérêts de Mme Hayashi. Il serait dommage d'arriver en retard pour une deuxième journée consécutive…»

«Allons! Je ne suis pas en retard chaque jour, Sesshomaru-sama!»

«En effet, tu es plutôt d'avance aujourd'hui», dit-il en jetant un œil à l'horloge de sa voiture.

«Pas autant que vous! Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quelle heure vous vous êtes levé pour m'attendre de la sorte devant chez moi!», remarqua Rin.

«Les youkais ne dorment pas chaque nuit, Rin»

«Ah…oui…j'oubliais…», dit-elle avec embarras. «Dites, étant donné que vous ne perdez rarement votre de temps à dormir, peut-être savez-vous comment s'est déroulé la conférence de presse?», s'enquit-elle.

Sesshomaru ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de lui tendre le journal. Rin trouva un article sur la conférence de presse en première page de la section «Affaires». Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lisait le titre.

«Nouveaux investissements de Shikon…Naraku tisse sa toile…Pauvre patron, maintenant, il doit vraiment regretter cet horrible tatouage d'araignée qu'il a dans le dos!», commenta-t-elle. Elle regarda la photo du PDG sur le podium, l'air victorieux et dominant, avec son armada de conseillers derrière lui, incluant Kohaku.

«Et pauvre Kohaku a l'air d'une crevette à côté de Naraku…», poursuivit-elle. «Une fois de plus, je crois que je ne serai pas la seule à trouver qu'il fait peur!»

«S'il pouvait t'entendre, il serait sans doute flatté», poursuivit Sesshomaru.

Rin pouffa de rire. «Vous croyez?»

«J'en suis sûr. Naraku aime être craint. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ses employés et alliés lui vouent un tel respect…», expliqua Sesshomaru. «Hpmh…on dirait presque qu'il se prend pour un youkai…»

«Un youkai? Vous aimez être craint, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit Rin.

«Pas moi…mais plusieurs youkais aiment être terrifiants, cela leur procure un faux sentiment de sécurité dans un monde où ils sont devenus la minorité…»

«En tout cas…Naraku réussit très bien son rôle de patron terrifiant. Je ne connais aucun PDG, humain ou youkai, qui soit aussi intimidant que lui!»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard curieux du coin de l'œil, comme s'il avait eu envie de répondre, mais qu'il s'abstenait.

«Sesshomaru-sama? Vous vouliez dire quelque chose», tenta Rin, dans l'espoir qu'il réponde.

«Naraku fait peut-être peur aux humains, mais pas aux youkais…»

«Pourquoi? Il n'est pas si dangereux à votre avis?»

«…Cela dépend pour qui», répondit-il mystérieusement.

«Ce qui veut dire?», s'enquit Rin en levant un sourcil.

«…Quand on regarde quelqu'un, on en voit que la moitié…», répliqua simplement le youkai.

«Hmm…cette phrase venant de vous, de qui devrais-je commencer à me méfier maintenant? De Naraku…ou de Sesshomaru? » questionna Rin en rigolant.

«Tu me prends pour une menace, maintenant?», demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

«Et bien…Je ne sais tout simplement pas sur quel pied danser! Vous êtes plutôt discret pour un homme aussi puissant...»

«Et alors?»

«Hier, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, mais Kohaku m'a faite savoir que je devrais peut-être me renseigner…», répondit Rin de façon espiègle.

«Ah bon? Et qui suis-je?»

«Actionnaire majoritaire des Banques de l'Ouest et de Tenseiga Assurance Vie, vous êtes déjà plus riche que Naraku. Pourtant…on ne voit presque jamais votre visage à la télé…raison pour laquelle je ne vous connaissais pas…»

«Je ne suis pas narcissique comme Naraku, je préfère déléguer cette tâche à mon porte-parole…»

«Jaken Sato, le youkai crapaud…c'est vrai qu'il a une allure de banquier. Mais c'est un choix plutôt bizarre je trouve…»

«Tu crois que Jaken est un mauvais représentant?»

«Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi vous essayez de vous cacher. Lorsque je vous regarde, vous m'inspirez beaucoup plus confiance que Naraku, j'aurais peut-être choisi l'assurance vie de Tenseiga à la place de celle de Shikon, si j'avais su que vous en étiez le propriétaire», expliqua Rin.

«Hmmm. Tu crois que d'utiliser mon image aurait une telle influence?»

«Bien sûr. Vous êtes toujours si calme et posé, vous avez hyper confiance en vous et vous ne ressemblez à personne, avec vos cheveux et votre teint pâle. Tous les ingrédients sont réunis pour que vous puissiez inspirer le respect et l'admiration», expliqua Rin.

«Et la crainte… » compléta Sesshomaru.

«Vous croyez?», s'enquit Rin.

«Oui. Beaucoup de gens me craignent, comme Naraku…»

«Moi je ne vous crains pas…», rétorqua Rin.

«…J'avais remarqué…», dit simplement Sesshomaru.

«Je ne crois pas que les gens vous craignent comme Naraku. Vous êtes peut-être intimidant, mais vous avez l'air d'un homme bon».

Sesshomaru se contenta de lui lancer un regard légèrement intrigué, et continua sa route en silence …C'était la première qu'il entendait quelqu'un le décrire de la sorte.

…

«Bonjour Mme Myagi, comment allez-vous?

«Très bien et vous?»

«Oh! Très bien merci! Je suis Rin Hayashi de Shikon Assurance et…»

«Pas encore vous!»

«…On a un super plan d'assurance beaucoup moins coûteux que celui que vous avez avec Midoriko…»

«CESSER DE M'APPELER …BANDE DE VAUTOURS!»

«Mais…»

«ENLEVER MON NUMÉRO DE TÉLÉPHONE DE VOTRE LISTE DE SOLLICITATION OU SINON JE VOUS POURSUIS EN JUSTICE!»

«Mme…»

«C'est quoi déjà votre petit nom? Rin Hayashi? Soyez certaine que je vais m'en rappeler!»

Clic.

Rin se prit la tête avec ses deux mains. C'était le troisième appel qui venait de dégénérer en menace du genre «poursuite en justice» ou «casser le nez». Elle regarda Sesshomaru d'un air piteux. Son visage impassible lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rire d'elle, elle lui en était silencieusement reconnaissante.

«Est-ce la pleine lune aujourd'hui ou quoi?», s'enquit-elle.

«C'est dommage que vous soyez tous deux coincés aux appels de sollicitation. Kagura a demandé à Kagome et moi et de répondre exclusivement aux appels des clients, c'est la folie furieuse!», commenta Sango.

«Si ça continue, Kikyo et Ayame devront vous aider aussi», poursuivit Kagura.

«Pourquoi pas nous?», s'enquit piteusement Rin. Elle avait toujours préféré répondre aux appels des clients plutôt que d'avoir à les joindre, car les clients qui se donnent la peine d'appeler la compagnie pour contracter une assurance sont souvent un peu moins agressifs!

«Sesshomaru a besoin de subir son entrainement pour la sollicitation téléphonique. Tu t'étais portée volontaire pour sa formation, à ce que je me souvienne», rétorqua Kagura avec une satisfaction sadique. Elle retourna fièrement dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

«Rin…», l'appela Sesshomaru.

«Oui?»

«Je vais te donner quelques astuces…Laisse-moi te montrer», dit-il en prenant le combiné.

«Bonjour, je parle bien à Mme Okada? Saviez-vous que si vous souhaitez faire une réclamation à votre compagnie d'assurance, il vous en coûterait plus de 500$ pour obtenir ce qui vous revient de droit? Avec Shikon Assurance…»

Rin le regarda poursuivre…Sesshomaru utilisait une tactique bien simple, mais qui semblait plutôt efficace : celle d'«attaquer» le client en lui énumérant toutes les faiblesses de leur propre contrat d'assurance (d'une compagnie rivale) pour ensuite les convaincre d'accepter une nouvelle assurance avec Shikon. L'ennui avec cette tactique, c'est qu'il faut connaître en détail toutes les compagnies d'assurance sur le marché, et tous les produits offerts. Rin ne s'était jamais vraiment donné la peine d'apprendre tout cela par cœur…d'autant plus que les forfaits des compétiteurs changent constamment. La simple idée d'avoir à étudier des dizaines et des dizaines de nouveaux produits d'assurance chaque mois lui donnait envie de se jeter en bas d'un gratte-ciel!

Elle fut toutefois tirée de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière, venant du coin de la pièce. Elle tourna la tête et vit le téléviseur de la salle qui était ouvert. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle constata que Kohaku était à la télé et répondait aux questions d'une journaliste. Rin se rua vers l'écran et augmenta le volume. Plusieurs collègues la rejoignirent.

«Fukazawa Kohaku est porte-parole du PDG et responsable du volet caritatif de la nouvelle assurance offerte par Shikon. Dites-moi, Kohaku-sama, est-ce la première fois que Shikon Assurance s'associe à une œuvre de charité?»

«Non, je crois que c'est déjà arrivé il y a plusieurs années, mais notre implication sera beaucoup plus fréquente dans les prochaines années», répondit-il avec aplomb, malgré les cernes qui se dessinaient clairement sous ses yeux.

«Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre projet?»

«Voilà : vous savez à quel point le fait d'avoir un enfant handicapé est très exigeant et coûteux pour les parents. Les ressources à leur disposition sont très rares et ça peut devenir très décourageant. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous sommes associés à cette cause. Dorénavant, tous les parents à revenus modestes qui se procureront la nouvelle assurance habitation de Shikon bénéficieront gratuitement d'une assurance santé pour un enfant souffrant d'un handicap physique ou mental. Cette assurance santé payera tous les équipements et les traitements pour leur enfant: qu'on parle de l'achat d'un fauteuil roulant pour un enfant souffrant de paralysie cérébrale, ou pour payer une éducatrice spécialisée pour un enfant autiste. De plus, pour un temps limité, pour chaque nouveau client se procurant une assurance avec Shikon, nous verserons 1$ par mois à la fondation «Jinenji, hanyou dans le besoin»»

«C'est très généreux de votre part…mais ce ne sera pas un peu coûteux pour Shikon?»

«Vous savez, Shikon Assurance a enregistré des profits records au cours des cinq dernières années. Nous sommes tout à fait capables d'investir une grande partie de nos profits au service d'une cause aussi mal financée…»

«Vous dites ceci parce que les organismes d'aide aux handicapés ont de la difficulté à récolter des dons?»

«Tout à fait. Il est beaucoup plus facile de récolter des fonds pour des causes comme la recherche sur le cancer que pour l'aide aux personnes handicapées. Ces gens ont pourtant besoin de notre aide. D'accord, un handicapé ne mourra pas à cause de sa situation, mais, contrairement au cancéreux, son état est incurable : il restera le même jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'est pour cette raison que nous croyons qu'il faut les aider : ils ont droit à une vie digne, comme nous tous, et nous n'arriverons pas à les aider si nous continuons à leur accorder aussi peu de place dans notre société».

«Êtes-vous celui qui a proposé cette idée à Nishimura Naraku?»

«Heuu…oui»

«D'où vous est venue cette idée, Kohaku-sama?»

«D'une amie à moi…qui a étudié le travail social. Je dois dire que je suis très heureux de lui avoir demandé son avis et que Naraku soit intéressé par un tel projet. Je crois que c'est une chance pour tout le monde!»

«Décidément, nous avons besoin de plus de professionnels comme vous dans notre société, Kohaku-sama. C'est tout le temps que nous avons, merci pour ces informations!»

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi!»

«Wow…», se contenta de souffler Rin.

«C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi débordés!», s'exclama Kagome. «Ça alors…je n'arrive pas à croire que Naraku ait laissé Kohaku faire une entrevue comme ça à la télé…»

«Naraku avait sans doute envie de dormir…raison pour laquelle il a envoyé Kohaku…», supposa Kagura avec scepticisme.

«C'est peut-être une façon de le récompenser…», répondit Rin.

«Le récompenser? C'est plutôt un cadeau empoisonné, avoir à répondre aux questions d'une meute de journalistes après une nuit blanche!», rétorqua Kagura.

«Kohaku se bat pour cette cause depuis qu'il est arrivé à Shikon, il y a trois ans», expliqua Rin. «Naraku a laissé Kohaku prendre le mérite pour cette idée, parce que c'est lui qui a monté ce projet entièrement seul…Naraku et ses autres conseillers ne croyaient pas en cette idée, mais Kohaku s'est retroussé les manches et a réussi à leur présenter un projet viable, qui va sérieusement aider à adoucir l'image de Naraku et de Shikon. C'était seulement logique que Naraku laisse Kohaku présenter lui-même ce projet…»

«Mais c'est tout de même surprenant que Naraku n'ait pas essayé de faire passer cette idée pour la sienne devant les journalistes», commenta Sesshomaru, avec une mine pensive.

«C'est tout en son honneur. Maintenant, il a l'air du patron gentil qui laisse ses recrus changer le monde», observa Sango avec un sourire. «Tu devrais être fière, Rin!»

«Bah oui! Je suis fière de Kohaku!»

«Non, fière de toi!»

Rin rougit et fixa le sol. «Bah, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis autant d'heures supplémentaires sur ce projet…»

«Arrête un peu! C'est quand même toi qui as donné l'idée à Kohaku! Il ne connaît rien aux œuvres de charité, il n'aurait pas pu trouver cette idée seul!», s'exclama Sango.

«Hmph…Derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme», commenta Sesshomaru, avec son éternelle froideur.

«Je ne peux que seconder, Taisho Sesshomaru…», lança une voix grave.

Sesshomaru lança un regard impassible à l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Toutes les autres personnes s'immobilisèrent sur place, comme si la mort elle-même venait de s'immiscer dans la pièce.

«Nishimura Naraku»

«Taisho Sesshomaru. La première fois que nous nous voyons d'aussi près…Dans mon propre département des ventes…», rétorqua Naraku avec un sourire narquois.

«En effet, qui l'eut cru?», répondit Sesshomaru d'un ton glacial.

«Nous aurons sans doute la chance de discuter amicalement pendant votre séjour dans les coulisses de Shikon Assurance. Malheureusement, c'est une autre personne que je suis venu visiter ici aujourd'hui», dit-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Rin. La pauvre sentit son propre visage blanchir, tandis que le hanyou, à la fois très grand, très énigmatique et terrifiant s'approchait d'elle.

«Rin Hayashi? La douce de Kohaku?»

«Heuuu…c'est moi», dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

«Je suis venu vous remettre ceci…pour vous remercier», dit-il avec un sourire nébuleux. Rin remarqua pour la première qu'il tenait dans ses mains un immense bouquet de fleurs qui lui était apparemment destiné. Elle le prit de ses mains tremblotantes.

«Kohaku m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…»

«Ah bon?»

«Oui. Il m'a parlé de vos excellentes idées, de votre patience et de votre tolérance envers lui…malgré ses horaires, ma foi, très chargés. Je tiens à vous remercier personnellement pour toute cette bonté duquelle vous faites preuve avec lui»

«Ah…heu…et bien…vous savez…je suis consciente que c'est normal…dans son métier» dit-elle, en essayant de chercher son souffle.

«Votre patience est tout à fait louable, Mme Hayashi. Peu de femmes font preuve d'autant de compréhension.»

«Vraiment…ce n'est rien…Naraku-sama…», insista Rin, qui ne savait plus quelle émotion était la plus forte en présence de Naraku : la gêne ou la terreur?

«J'ai même entendu dire que vous avez accepté d'annuler les célébrations de votre anniversaire hier… J'en suis subjugué et honnêtement désolé» poursuivit-il.

«Ce n'est pas grave…Kohaku et moi…on se reprendra quand il aura un peu de temps!»

«Pour vous remercier, je vais m'assurer de ne pas l'importuner cette fin de semaine, et je vais demander à mon assistante Kanna de vous organiser de nouvelles célébrations…»

«C'est vraiment trop…Naraku-sama», souffla-t-elle.

«Bien sûr que non. C'est une maigre compensation, pour toute cette compréhension duquelle vous faites preuve», dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. «Hélas, je dois maintenant vous quitter. J'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps avec vous. Je vais m'assurer de vous inviter, Kohaku et vous, à ma résidence un de ces jours»

«Vous n'avez pas à vous donner toute cette peine, Naraku-sama»

«J'insiste. Passez une excellente journée, Mme Hayashi.»

«Pareillement, Naraku-sama», dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Dès que Naraku quitta la pièce, tout le monde —à l'exception de Sesshomaru— poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme si Naraku avait monopolisé l'entièreté de l'oxygène pendant qu'il était dans la pièce. Rin regarda avec surprise le bouquet énorme et multicolore qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

«Ça alors…je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça! Une chance que je me suis maquillée ce matin», dit-elle avec embarras.

«Bien jouée, Rin, je crois que je me serais évanouie, à ta place», répondit Ayame en s'approchant d'elle. «Dis donc, c'est un sacré beau bouquet!»

«Je sais, oui! Faudra que je me trouve un méga vase durant la pause!», s'exclama Rin. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Kagura s'approcher, avec un sourire cruel.

«Tu sais que ça…c'est un bouquet de glaïeuls?»

«Oui, je sais, je connais mes fleurs!», rétorqua Rin qui essaya de camoufler son agacement.

Kagura resta silencieuse. Rin crut remarquer que la youkai avait échangé un regard complice avec Sesshomaru, qui semblait comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

«Quoi, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris?», s'enquit-elle, en tournant la tête vers le youkai.

«Ce n'est rien. Retournons travailler», rétorqua Sesshomaru qui tournait déjà les talons.

«Ah! Kagura, c'est vraiment pas sympa ce que tu viens de dire!», s'indigna Kagome.

«Kagome! Toi est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe?», s'impatienta Rin.

«Et bien…je crois qu'on spécule un peu trop…», répondit Kagome en retournant à sa place.

Rin commençait à rougir de fureur. Elle laissa tomber et retourna elle aussi à son bureau.

«En tout cas, si j'étais celle qui reçoit un tel bouquet de Naraku, je me promènerais en tout temps avec une veste par balle», souffla Kagura en fermant sa porte.

De nouveau intriguée, Rin alla sur Internet et se rendit sur Koogle, dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses. Elle écrivit glaïeuls dans la barre de recherche. Le moteur de recherche lui répondit :

«Glaïeuls : fleur à bulbe de la famille des iridacées…»

«Évoquent les fleurs que l'on dépose sur une tombe […] couramment utilisée pour les bouquets mortuaires»

«Symbole de la mort.»

…

Rin poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Sesshomaru lui ouvrait la porte de sortie. Non, mais…quelle journée! Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à sa voiture, car il lui avait une fois de plus offert de l'amener chez elle, elle avait accepté volontiers. La journée avait été si épuisante qu'elle était bien heureuse de pouvoir s'épargner les transports en commun. Elle avait son bouquet en main : elle savait exactement quoi en faire.

«Sesshomaru-sama…est-ce que vous croyez réellement que Naraku me veut du mal?», s'enquit Rin.

«Bien sûr que non», dit-il abruptement. «N'écoute pas tout ce que Kagura te dit, c'est évident qu'elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup»

«Mais…pourquoi a-t-il choisi ces fleurs à votre avis?»

«Il n'a probablement pas fait attention. En fait, il a probablement envoyé un de ses assistants, qui a alors choisi : soit le bouquet le plus cher ou le plus…gros du magasin», dit-il en jetant un œil aux fleurs qui bloquaient en partie la vision de Rin. «De toute façon, il n'a aucune raison de te vouloir du mal…»

«Mais alors…est-ce que vous croyez que ça pourrait avoir une autre signification…comme: je vais tuer Kohaku avec tout le travail que je lui donne!», s'exclama Rin à la blague, mais Sesshomaru se contenta de lui lancer une expression mystérieuse qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup.

«Son choix relève fort probablement du hasard», dit-il en déverrouillant sa voiture.

«Rin!», s'exclama une voix masculine. Rin se retourna et vit Kohaku, qui, malgré son extrême fatigue, lui lança un regard amusé.

«Où vas-tu comme ça?»

«Heuu…à la maison!»

«Le PDG de Tenseiga Assurance est ton chauffeur personnel maintenant? Dis donc, t'es vraiment populaire aujourd'hui», s'exclama-t-il en fixant le bouquet.

«Je la ramène chez elle, car nous vivons dans le même quartier», répondit Sesshomaru avec son flegme habituel. «Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, M. Fukazawa».

«Pardonnez-moi pour ma précédente remarque…c'était déplacé! Et vous pouvez m'appeler Kohaku, c'est gênant se faire vouvoyer par vous!»

«C'est drôle, t'as eu la même réaction que moi hier!», s'exclama Rin joyeusement. «Allez viens!», dit-elle en le tirant dans la voiture, avec elle sur le siège arrière.

«Qui te dit que j'ai fini de travailler?», s'enquit Kohaku, tandis que Sesshomaru démarrait silencieusement la voiture.

«Si t'as pas fini de travailler…qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le stationnement? Tu me surveilles?»

«Peut-être, oui!»

«Je ne crois pas que tu aies réellement le temps de me chaperonner Kohaku, Monsieur le porte-parole modèle», dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

«Ah…touché. Hélas, je vais devoir t'embaucher un garde du corps, je n'arrive même plus à veiller sur toi!»

«T'inquiètes pas! Sesshomaru-sama est un excellent garde du corps!»

«Je constate!», s'exclama Kohaku en observant la voiture du youkai. «Dites…est-ce moi où...vos vitres sont l'épreuve des balles?»

«…C'est nécessaire de veiller sur Rin, avec les drôles de fleurs qu'elle reçoit de son patron», dit Sesshomaru, préférant ignorer la précédente remarque du jeune homme.

«Ouais…Kanna s'est plantée. Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'aille vraiment acheté un bouquet mortuaire par exprès», répondit Kohaku en jetant un œil aux fleurs.

«Quoi? Toi aussi, tu les trouves bizarres? Vous allez vraiment me rendre folle avec cette histoire!»

«Je suis désolé pour cette réaction exagérée de ma part», répondit Sesshomaru. «Ces fleurs m'ont instantanément rappelé le deuil, car la dernière fois que j'ai vu un tel bouquet, c'était lors de l'inhumation de mon père»

«Oh, c'est à moi d'être désolée, Sesshomaru-sama! Quand avez-vous perdu votre père?»

«Cela fait déjà plusieurs années. J'ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps», dit-il avec nonchalance, comme pour dédramatiser le sujet.

«J'insiste quand même pour vous donner mes plus grandes sympathies. Moi-même, j'ai perdu mes deux parents…»

«Rin…», s'opposa Kohaku.

«Ça va Kohaku…Ça fait déjà trois ans…je suis capable d'en parler maintenant», insista Rin.

«Trois ans seulement? C'est très peu…», commenta Sesshomaru. «Cela m'a pris plusieurs décennies avant d'accepter la mort de mon père», admit-il.

«On ne s'habitue jamais vraiment à leur absence…», poursuivit Rin avec un sourire triste.

«Le contexte peut aussi rendre la chose plus difficile. Pour ma part, la mort de mon père fut des plus…surprenante…», expliqua Sesshomaru.

«Il a été assassiné…Je sais, j'ai lu votre histoire sur Internet…Il a été tué par le mafieux Ryuukotsusei…»

«En effet…Les autorités n'ont jamais retrouvé ce salopard», murmura Sesshomaru plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque.

«Mes parents aussi ont été tués par des bandits…comme ceux de Kohaku…Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé les fautifs», continua Rin. «C'est plutôt macabre…comme point commun»

«…je préfèrerais qu'on change de sujet», commenta Kohaku, visiblement mal à l'aise.

«Tu as raison…on peut parler de tes merveilleux succès professionnels», dit Rin, de nouveau tout sourire. «Tu étais splendide à la télé!»

«Oh…merci Rin. Heureux de savoir que mon envie de vomir n'était pas visible à la caméra…»

«Je ne peux que seconder l'opinion de Rin. Ton intervention relève de l'exploit, Kohaku…C'était la première fois que Naraku laissait un de ses conseillers humains intervenir seul devant la caméra»

«…C'est parce que je suis le seul conseiller humain qu'il ait jamais embauché!», répondit Kohaku.

«Naraku avait auparavant l'habitude de s'entourer uniquement de youkais d'expérience. Et je crois que même ses conseillers youkais n'ont jamais eu autant de temps d'antenne que toi », poursuivit Sesshomaru. «L'intervention était un succès, le département des ventes était surchargé aujourd'hui…»

«Ouais…on est bien placé pour le savoir…», commenta Rin avec un soupir. «Dites, Sesshomaru-sama, toutes ces gentillesses de Naraku envers Kohaku et moi…est-ce un bon présage?», s'enquit-elle.

«C'est certainement présage de changement pour Kohaku», répondit le youkai.

«Changement? Mais…je n'ai pas assez d'ancienneté pour avoir une promotion!», s'exclama Kohaku.

«Qui sait ce que Naraku nous réserve…», répondit Sesshomaru mystérieusement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder ses deux interlocuteurs, mais Rin eut l'impression que la majorité de son attention était centrée sur elle. Rin fut incapable de le quitter des yeux, tandis qu'il l'observait.

«Heuu…que se passe-t-il, Sesshomaru-sama?»

«…Nous y sommes»

Seulement à cet instant, Rin remarqua que la voiture était garée devant chez elle et que Kohaku était déjà sorti. Il faisait le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte.

«Oh! Ce que je peux être distraite! À demain alors?»

«À demain matin, devant cette porte», répondit Sesshomaru d'un ton impassible, mais Rin avait l'impression que ses yeux d'ambre lui disaient plus…mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le déchiffrer.

…

Rin lança un sourire plein de compassion à Kohaku, qui s'était endormi profondément devant le téléviseur. Le pauvre avait travaillé au-dessus de 24 heures en ligne, il était mort de fatigue!

Rin profita du fait que Kohaku dormait pour prendre son bouquet de fleurs. Elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose que Kohaku n'aimait pas du tout, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était sa façon à elle de se souvenir de ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Lui…avait toujours préféré oublier. Elle…préférait se rappeler.

Elle sortit du placard une photo de sa famille et la posa sur une petite table, près d'une fenêtre. Sur la table, elle déposa aussi un bâtonnet d'encens et le bouquet de fleurs.

Si les glaïeuls servaient réellement à faire honneur aux morts, c'était exactement pour cet usage qu'elle allait s'en servir. Elle alluma l'encens et fit une prière pour sa mère, son père et son frère.

Son anniversaire d'union avec Kohaku coïncidait avec l'anniversaire de mort de sa famille. Pour cette raison…ce moment de l'année était toujours pour Rin une période où se mêlaient joie et tristesse. C'était toujours à ce moment de l'année qu'elle rêvait au passé…comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière.

Tout en continuant son recueillement, elle espéra que plus jamais elle ne vivrait pareille horreur dans le futur. La lourdeur de son passé l'empêchait de porter un fardeau de plus. Un fardeau très lourd à porter...Car chaque fois qu'un moment heureux avec sa famille défilait dans son esprit...elle allait nécessairement se rappeler ensuite de la façon dont elle les avait perdus... à tout jamais.

…

_Horrifiée, Rin chercha de plus belle dans son sac à main et trouva enfin ses clés. Ses mains tremblaient comme une feuille, mais elle réussit quand même à ouvrir la porte. La première chose qu'elle entendit…fut le bourdonnement des mouches._

_«Maman?», murmura-t-elle avec terreur. _

_Silence._

_«Papa? Ikori? Il y a quelqu'un?», essaya-t-elle._

_Pas de réponse. Rin glissa ses clés entre ses doigts, au cas où un intrus serait toujours présent. Tous ses membres tremblaient violemment, mais elle arriva tout de même à marcher de façon cadavérique vers la chambre de ses parents. La porte était entrouverte. Elle la poussa avec son pied et se cacha contre le mur._

_«Il y a quelqu'un?»_

_Rien…sauf le bruit de quelques mouches dans la chambre. Le son donnait la nausée à Rin. Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir la lumière et à jeter un œil à l'intérieur._

_Et ce qu'elle vit la heurta comme une masse._

_Toute la chambre était saccagée…seul le lit était toujours en place…Ses parents…toujours au lit…leurs yeux vitreux regardaient vers le ciel…une mare de sang souillait leur couverture jaune canari._

_Ils étaient morts._

_Rin n'avait même pas le courage d'aller prendre leur pouls, mais elle le savait. Quelques mouches s'étaient déjà posées sur leurs visages et leurs bras. Rin se sentit faible et tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol. Elle réussit tout de même à se traîner hors de la chambre, n'arrivant toujours pas à digérer ce qu'elle venait de voir…C'était impossible, c'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas?_

_Son frère, elle devait trouver son frère!_

_«Ikori! IKORI!», cria-t-elle avec horreur, mais elle ne le chercha pas très longtemps._

_Il était dans la chambre de Rin, étendu sur le sol, avec une mare de sang à côté de lui aussi. Plusieurs coups de couteaux et ecchymoses se trouvaient sur ses bras et son torse...Il était encore plus amoché que ses parents, comme s'il avait essayé de se défendre. Rin ravala son horreur et se mit à genoux à côté de lui, pour essayer de prendre son pouls, mais…elle avait l'impression que ses membres étaient déjà en train de se raidir. Rin leva la tête, et vit alors que sa chambre avait été vidée…_

_C'était un cauchemar, c'était un horrible cauchemar! Elle devait sortir d'ici au plus vite! _

_Ne se donnant même pas la peine de sortir par la porte…elle préféra plutôt évacuer par la fenêtre…le chemin le plus court._

_Elle s'assit au pied du sakura, la tête vide comme un trou noir, elle attendait désespérément de se réveiller. Constatant que la libération ne venait pas, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vit le papier avec le numéro de Kohaku tomber dans l'herbe. Elle le ramassa et le composa instinctivement._

_«Allô?»_

_«Kohaku…»_

_«Oh…et alors, t'a déjà pris une décision?», s'enquit-il à la rigolade. Il n'eut pas de réponse._

_«Rin?»_

_«…»_

_«Rin qu'est-ce qui se passe?»_

_«…Appelle la police s'il te plaît…j'en ai pas la force…», dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante._

_«Rin! Explique-moi!»_

_«Et viens me rejoindre à la maison…s'il te plaît…», dit-elle en raccrochant. Elle regarda le soleil se lever…et espéra de nouveau pouvoir se réveiller._

_La police et les ambulances arrivèrent en premier. Rin resta silencieuse devant leur question et se contenta de leur pointer la maison. Rapidement, l'endroit où elle avait grandi fut encerclé par le ruban jaune de la police. Sa maison n'était plus sa maison…ce n'était plus qu'une scène de crime. Malgré les demandes des policiers, elle resta au pied du sakura, le parfum de l'arbre camouflait l'odeur du sang…_

_Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, et vit la tête effarée de Kohaku. Il s'assit en face d'elle._

_«Rin…c'est quoi ce délire! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!»_

_«…Des bandits…je crois…»_

_«Pas vrai…Et…et…ta famille?», s'enquit-il dans un souffle._

_Rin resta silencieuse. Le bruit des civières ramenées lentement vers l'ambulance lui confirma que Kohaku n'avait plus besoin d'explications._

_«Rin…je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire…Je suis désolé…», dit-il d'une voix tremblotante, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire. _

_«…Je crois que je te comprends…maintenant…», murmura-t-elle._

_«Quoi?»_

_«D'être parti comme ça…sans dire au revoir à personne…J'ai envie de faire pareil…» Elle leva la tête vers lui, les yeux pleins d'eau. «Je ne veux plus…jamais…mettre les pieds ici…»_

_Elle éclata en sanglots. Kohaku s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras._

_«Rin…est-ce que tu as de la famille ici?»_

_«…Plus maintenant…», répondit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_«C'est horrible ce qui t'arrive…», ne put-il s'empêcher de dire._

_«…C'est comme toi Kohaku…c'est exactement pareil», dit-elle en levant de nouveau la tête pour le regarder. _

_«…Rin…»_

_Elle pleura de nouveau et le serra fort contre elle._

_«Kohaku…qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Toute seule?»_

_Après quelques instants, Kohaku rompit son étreinte et plaça une main sur le visage de Rin._

_«Ne t'inquiète pas Rin. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Qu'on soit juste ami ou qu'on devienne plus, ce n'est pas important. Si tu veux, tu peux venir aussi longtemps que tu veux chez moi à Tokyo. Je vais prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.»_

_«C'est vrai?», s'enquit-elle dans un murmure en balayant ses larmes._

_«C'est une promesse.»_

_Rin rompit alors le peu de distance qui les séparait toujours pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Choqué, il ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter quelques instants avant de la repousser doucement._

_«Rin…qu'est-ce que tu fais?»_

_«Désormais…tu es tout ce qui me reste, Kohaku…»_

_«Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligée de …»_

_«Je t'aime Kohaku, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé…Je veux être avec toi…»_

…

Fin de chapitre

A/N : En passant, je ne connais rien au système de santé japonais, donc j'ai aucune idée si le gouvernement paye pour l'équipement et le support pour les enfants handicapés ou s'il faut que les parents se trouvent une assurance privée, mais bon, à mon avis tout le monde s'en tape, ceci n'est pas un documentaire X) Par contre, je crois que c'est une réalité commune, pays riches ou pas, les parents d'enfants handicapés pourraient avoir plus de ressources…Mais bon…

Dans ce chapitre, je suis encore en train de tisser la trame narrative et de placer les pions sur l'échiquier, des événements très décisifs pour nos protagonistes arriveront bientôt…

Ahem…en d'autres termes…Sesshy aura beaucoup plus de temps d'antenne dans les prochains chapitres ^^

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté…c'est vraiment très apprécié.

Ma prochaine mise à jour…ce sera pour mon autre fic…avis aux lectrices intéressées :)

Réponse aux lectrices :

Satozuki : Ohh, merci c'est gentil :) J'avais vraiment envie de faire une fic époque moderne, je me suis dit que ça ferait changement, car avant ça j'étais à fond dans le féodal ^^ Et oui, avec des youkais, c'est encore beaucoup plus amusant! Ça devrait être amusant de mélanger leur puissance aux technologies modernes ^^ Merci pour ton comm et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite!

Anae : Ahh...j'aime toujours autant tes commentaires parce qu'ils sont toujours méga gentils ^^ En effet, mon imagination est trop débordante pour que j'arrête tout après Quête pour l'immortalité...je suis esclave de mon cerveau qui pense toujours à des idées de fics à la place de faire des trucs plus constructifs X) Bon...non, c'est pas vrai, quand j'écris des fics, j'imagine que ça désennuie plusieurs personnes et ça me valorise, donc c'est constructif ^^ Bref, je suis contente que tu aimes aussi cette fic qui est très différente, je suis consciente que l'époque moderne ça ne plait peut-être pas à tout le monde. Si je peux au moins récupérer quelques lectrices de Quête pour l'immortalité (et des nouvelles?), j'en serai très heureuse :) Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y aura des flammes entre Rin et notre cher Sesshy, mais je crois qu'encore une fois...leur relation risque d'être compliquée XD ...vu qu'on parle ici davantage d'un triangle amoureux Kohaku/Rin/Sesshomaru (ouais...je risque encore d'être très chiante avec Rin o_O). Merci pour ton comm :)


	3. Un vendredi soir

A/N : Bonjour à tous ^^

Petit clin d'oeil à Anae et Oban-Witch. Merci pour vos reviews!

Anae : Oui...petit passage dramatique inévitable au dernier chapitre...question de comprendre certaine petite chose et de confirmer la haine qu'a Rin pour les vilains bandits! Mais celui-là est un peu plus joyeux (en partie du mois...hihi). J'espère que tu apprécieras! ^^

Oban-Witch : Du fantastique? Bien sûr qu'il y en aura! Quand débutera l'action et l'intrigue vont débuter pour de bon...et il y aura plusieurs clin d'oeil au manga. Cette fic est un genre de remake futuriste de la série!

...Les événements ci-racontés se déroulent trois semaines après le précédent chapitre.

Chapitre 3 : Un vendredi soir

L'air hagard, les deux hommes observaient une scène routinière à l'écran...L'image familière d'un homme élancé, aux cheveux argenté, et celle d'une femme, petite et menue aux grands yeux noisette.

«Ils m'énervent, ces deux-là», lança l'un d'entre eux, en prenant une gorgée de café.

«Pourquoi?», s'enquit l'autre, avec peu d'intérêt.

«La petite, avant, elle allait toujours porter son rapport de la journée au secrétariat du secteur B-2...Pas au secrétariat général...»

«Et alors, le résultat est le même, non?», s'enquit le deuxième.

«Le secrétariat général, c'est plus loin du département des ventes que le secrétariat B-2...Ça ne fait aucun sens!»

«Je vois pas pourquoi faudrait se casser la tête! Ils veulent peut-être simplement procrastiner un peu avant de retourner travailler! C'est moche, le département des ventes!»

«J'y croirais si ce n'était que la petite brunette...mais Taisho-san est-il vraiment du genre à se taper un détour uniquement pour travailler dix minutes de moins dans sa journée? Nan...c'est bizarre tout ça...En plus, je crois qu'il n'est même plus aux ventes! Pourquoi est-il encore avec la petite Hayashi?»

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Pas un rapport écrit, quand même?»

«Non...pas de rapports...on appelle le patron...»

…

«Dépêche toi, Rin. Nous sommes pressés», dit Sesshomaru à l'intention de son interlocutrice. Il était déjà devant la porte, mais Rin était loin derrière lui.

«Je sais, je sais!», rétorqua-t-elle en cherchant son souffle. Elle essayait de monter les escaliers du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais c'était toujours à partir du 5e étage qu'elle se mettait à ralentir.

«...Faut vraiment que je remette au jogging!», s'exclama-t-elle. «Pourquoi POURQUOI a-t-on choisi un appartement au 10e étage!»

Sans crier gare, elle fonça alors dans un torse solide comme du roc. Une odeur enivrante d'eau de Cologne monta à ses narines. Elle leva la tête pour fixer Sesshomaru, qui semble-t-il, la trouvait si lente qu'il avait décidé de redescendre les escaliers pour la rejoindre.

«Vous êtes fou d'être redescendu de la sorte! Vous allez devoir vous retaper cinq étages d'escalier...»

«Hn... Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Les manchettes commencent dans une minute. Accroche-toi», dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que...AAAAHhhh!»

Sesshomaru la prit contre lui et se mit à bondir comme un fauve pour dévaler les escaliers. Cinq étages...en cinq bonds. Aussitôt devant la porte, il libéra Rin, qui avait les yeux ronds comme des tasses.

«Ça alors! Mais comment...»

«Je suis youkai Rin. Allez...ouvre la porte», ordonna-t-il sèchement. Rin trouva ses clés et s'exécuta, même si elle était sceptique à l'idée de laisser Sesshomaru voir son appartement.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert, il se dirigea machinalement vers le salon, trouva la télécommande en un temps record, ouvrit la télé, et s'échoua sur le sofa comme s'il avait été chez lui. Rin s'empressa de le rejoindre.

«Ce soir en machette :», débuta le présentateur.

«Surprise surprise chez les PDG! Naraku a été vu dans un salon de massage avec ses conseillers politiques»

«...Quoi?», lança spontanément Sesshomaru.

«Quels détails avons-nous Yuko?», s'enquit le présentateur à une reporter au sourire espiègle.

«Alors, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images exclusives à notre chaîne, Naraku a été surpris par des passants et journalistes à la sortie d'un célèbre salon de massage de Tokyo, dans un état d'intoxication avancé. Il était en compagnie de deux de ses plus anciens conseillers : Myogo Onigumo et Tokida Hakudoshi. Selon certaines sources internes, Naraku a l'habitude de fréquenter les salons de massages au moins une fois par semaine, en compagnie de partenaires commerciaux ou collègues de travail. Certaines sources nous confient aussi qu'à l'intérieur de certains de ces salons, Naraku consommerait régulièrement de la cocaïne et des méthamphétamines, mais cela reste à confirmer...»

«Est-ce qu'on sait si la police compte intervenir?», s'enquit le présentateur.

«Les autorités nous disent qu'ils surveilleront la situation de près. Certains proches et collègues de Naraku seront interrogés», spécifia la reporter.

«Naraku pourrait être incriminé?»

«Oui!»

«Qui d'autre pourrait être accusé?»

«On l'ignore encore, Moru»

«Merci Yuko. Ces informations sont d'autant plus intrigante puisque Naraku semble être très populaire ces temps-ci. Notre journaliste Mindo Yamaza a surpris l'un des plus grands rivaux de Naraku dans les bureaux de Shikon, aujourd'hui. Mindo, de qui s'agit-il?», s'enquit le présentateur d'un ton faussement intrigué.

«Il s'agit de Taisho Sesshomaru! Alors que je faisais une entrevue avec Fukazawa Kohaku, le porte-parole de Naraku, j'ai croisé, comme par hasard, M. Taisho qui dévalait un couloir. Voici ce qu'il avait à nous raconter!»

Rin ravala sa salive tandis qu'elle vit Sesshomaru, l'air tendu, à l'écran, avec elle à ses côtés. Plus tôt en après-midi, ils avaient été interpelés par un journaliste dans les bureaux de Shikon. Et les voilà maintenant aux nouvelles du soir!

«Taisho Sesshomaru, quelle surprise de vous voir ici! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans les bureau de Shikon?», s'enquit le journaliste en flanquant un micro devant le youkai.

«Je suis en formation», dit-il froidement.

«En...quoi?», s'interloqua le reporter.

«En tant que futur actionnaire d'importance de Shikon, je dois, tel que le veut la culture d'entreprise, apprendre comment fonctionne les différents départements, afin d'être un actionnaire informé et efficace suite à la transaction avec Shikon», expliqua Sesshomaru, comme si le journaliste était un triple idiot.

«Alors, vous souhaitez acheter des parts de Shikon?»

«C'est exact.»

«Quelle quantité de parts? Souhaitez-vous devenir actionnaire majoritaire?»

«Hmph, bien sûr que non. Naraku est le PDG de cette entreprise, et je ne souhaite pas le menacer», expliqua Sesshomaru. «Néanmoins, étant moi-même PDG des Banques de l'Ouest et de Tenseiga, je considère qu'il est dans l'intérêt de mes compagnies respectives d'établir un partenariat avec Shikon»

«Surtout qu'au dernier trimestre, Shikon a enregistré des profits beaucoup plus élevés que ceux de votre empire», poursuivit le reporter.

«Pour gérer mes propres entreprises, je mise sur la stabilité. Des profits durables, stables depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années», rétorqua le youkai, légèrement agacé.

L'entrevue fut coupée abruptement au montage et de nouveau, le présentateur occupa l'écran, ses lèvres flanquées d'un sourire narquois.

«Une situation stable...Cela ne risque pas d'arriver en devenant le pote de Naraku, n'est-ce pas Mindo?»

«En effet, la bourse enregistre actuellement des pertes records, à la fois pour Shikon, Tenseiga et les Banques de l'Ouest. Les investisseurs n'aiment pas beaucoup les PDG qui font des folies! Sesshomaru croyait peut-être faire un bon coup en nous révélant son association avec Naraku, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait pensé que son nouveau partenaire d'affaires se ferait prendre le même jour à la sortie d'un salon de massage, dans un état d'intoxication avancé!», s'exclama le journaliste à la rigolade.

«Suggérons à M. Taisho de rester loin des salons et de la drogue, contrairement à son pote Naraku! Cela vaudra mieux!»

Tandis que les reporters continuaient à déconner, Rin sentit une aura maligne à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit que les iris de Sesshomaru avait tournés à l'écarlate. Ne contrôlant plus sa colère, il s'empara de la télécommande et la lança violemment contre le téléviseur, ce qui fracassa l'écran en mille miettes.

«Sesshomaru!», s'exclama-t-elle.

L'ignorant complètement, il saisit ensuite un vase, sur la table du salon et le lança contre le mur. D'autres miettes envahirent la pièce.

«SESSHOMARU, arrêtez!», paniqua Rin.

Se rappelant soudainement qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il n'était pas seul, Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers la source d'air la plus proche : un balcon. Il se leva, en ouvrit la porte et fit de son mieux pour ne pas la claquer derrière lui, déterminé à aller décomprimer seul.

Toujours assis sur le canapé, Rin le regarda à travers la porte vitrée. Elle vit Sesshomaru s'asseoir sur une chaise extérieur et s'allumer une cigarette. Tiens donc, cela faisait un mois qu'il était à Shikon, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu fumer! Elle décida de ne pas s'en approcher. Elle se leva lentement et attrapa un balai, afin de se débarrasser des milliers d'éclats de vitre et de porcelaine qui envahissaient son salon. Elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sesshomaru en colère et elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir! Kagome avait déjà raconté à Rin qu'Inu-Yasha aussi avait parfois les yeux rouge, quand il était très très en colère, et comme l'avait prévenue son amie, Rin trouvait ce spectacle absolument terrifiant. Mais bon...elle avait pourtant été prévenue, les youkais ont souvent de la difficulté à contrôler leur colère...

Rin sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche, et vit le texte que venait de lui envoyer Kohaku.

«Crise médiatique. Ne m'attends pas ce soir»

Rin soupira...c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit l'appartement dans cet état, ni qu'il surprenne Sesshomaru ici!

Depuis leur anniversaire, Rin ne voyait plus jamais Kohaku, Naraku le faisait travailler comme un esclave, et Kohaku acceptait tout sans rechigner, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une promotion et d'assurer un meilleur avenir pour Rin et lui...c'est du moins ce qu'il essayait de lui faire gober. Promotion ou pas, Rin commençait à douter que Kohaku puisse retrouver une vie normale en étant au service de Naraku, il était devenu trop indispensable pour le hanyou.

Désormais privée de son fiancée, Rin essayait de meubler ses temps libres avec ses amies, et tenait compagnie à Sesshomaru pendant le travail. Elle dinait tous les jours avec Sesshomaru, seule, comme s'il trouvait la compagnie de ses autres collègues insupportables. Il avait rejeté systématiquement toutes les demandes de Kagura ou d'Ayame.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait l'impression d'avoir développé un réel lien d'amitié avec Sesshomaru. Tous deux ont des personnalités carrément inverses, mais qui se complétaient à merveille. Rin pouvait parler de tout son saoul avec Sesshomaru, qui se contentait la plupart du temps de l'écouter...mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de glisser une remarque réfléchie de temps à autre. Il était aussi devenu une ressource inestimable, il donnait à Rin plusieurs conseils qui lui permettait de ne pas se faire mettre à la porte, malgré son absence évidente de talent dans son travail...la vente n'était vraiment pas son fort!

Sesshomaru était donc devenu une sorte de mentor pour elle, et elle était devenue une rare dose d'humanité pour lui...Il lui avait admis qu'il avait habituellement horreur d'entretenir des affinités avec des humains...Elle était la seule exception.

Rin ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi à devenir cette exception, mais elle préférait ne pas savoir. Elle était heureuse de sa relation avec Sesshomaru et ne voulait surtout pas complexifier cette merveilleuse et très saine relation d'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec lui...

...Rin avait quelques fois entendu de mauvaises langues propager la rumeur qu'elle avait une aventure avec le youkai, mais elle n'y avait guère prêté attention. Elle savait que Kohaku lui faisait confiance.

Néanmoins, elle préférait éviter les situations compromettantes. Elle s'affairait donc à effacer toute preuve de la colère de Sesshomaru, par crainte qu'un esprit mal tourné n'arrive à des conclusions malsaines concernant le bordel qui envahissait son salon.

Après avoir ramassé tous les débris, elle attrapa un cendrier et alla rejoindre le youkai, qui avait troqué sa colère pour son flegme habituel...il avait toujours sa cigarette aux lèvres, par contre.

«...Vous savez...fumer c'est très mauvais pour la santé», lança Rin, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

«Surtout pour les immortels», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec un sarcasme à peine voilé.

«Vous n'allez peut-être pas avoir un cancer comme les humains, mais moi je pourrais en avoir un, si je dois subir votre fumée», répliqua-t-elle avec obstination. Le youkai leva un sourcil.

«Une seule cigarette, c'est assez pour que les humains deviennent malades?»

«Non, mais vous allez empester la nicotine, et je trouve ça franchement dégoûtant!», lança-t-elle en lui tendant un cendrier.

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard énigmatique et accepta d'écraser sa cigarette. Il jeta ensuite un regard furtif vers le salon. Aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux d'ambre. Néanmoins, Rin savait qu'il était désolé de s'être emporté.

«Je vais remplacer le téléviseur et le vase...», annonça-t-il.

Rin retint son sourire, satisfaite d'avoir vu juste.

«Ce n'est pas grave, la télé était vieille...»

«J'insiste. J'ai amplement les moyens de te dédommager pour ce contre-temps», insista-t-il. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil. «Ma colère t'a-t-elle effrayé?», s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

«Non...Pas du tout! Les états d'âme de youkais ne me font pas peur...Il n'y a que les bandits qui me font peur dans ce bas monde», rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire. «Et puis...vous avez raison d'être fâché. Vous êtes en train de perdre des millions là, non?»

«...Milliards...», rectifia-t-il en fixant froidement l'horizon. «Cet enfoiré de Naraku...»

Rin s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que son langage ressemblait soudainement à celui de son demi-frère.

«Je suis désolé Sesshomaru-sama...j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu de ma faute...»

Il leva un sourcil.

«...Si j'avais su que ça se terminerait ainsi, je ne vous aurais surtout pas conseillé de vous montrer un peu plus dans les médias...», observa-t-elle, l'air désolé.

«Ne dis pas d'absurdités Rin. C'est moi qui ait choisi de mettre au jour mes liens d'affaires avec cet imbécile de hanyou...», rétorqua-t-il avec exaspération.

Rin était inquiète, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec un air aussi grave.

«...Vous n'allez pas faire faillite quand même?»

«Bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais pu me passer de ces idioties de Naraku»

«Idioties? Vous êtes plutôt poli. Vous n'avez même pas idée quelle genre de partouse Naraku organise parfois...Les journalistes auraient pu trouver bien pire qu'une simple histoire de bordel et de narcotiques...», commenta-t-elle en faisant la moue. Kohaku lui en avait raconté des vertes et des pas mûres.

«Peu importe. Quand mon plan viendra à terme, Naraku ne sera jamais plus...une nuisance. Ni pour moi...ni pour toi...»

Ce fut au tour de Rin de lever un sourcil.

«Pour moi? En quoi Naraku me nuit-il? Et bien...c'est vrai qu'il tient Kohaku en otage, mais...»

Sesshomaru posa un regard pesant sur elle. «Rin, pour l'instant, tu ne vois que la pointe du iceberg. Naraku est une nuisance pour tout le monde. Son pouvoir devient plus grand chaque jour...et plus il gagne en puissance, plus il menace l'équilibre économique et social...»

«À ce point?»

«Rin...tu n'a même pas idée de tout le tort qu'il a déjà commis...»

«Vous parlez de lui comme s'il s'agit d'un espèce de tueur en série...ou de dictateur génocidaire...», murmura Rin. «Qu'est-ce que Naraku a commis de si horrible?»

Sesshomaru réprima un soupir et ignora la jeune femme.

«Quoi? Vous n'allez rien me dire, Sesshomaru-sama?»

«Pas maintenant»

«Pourquoi?», s'indigna Rin, en lui lançant une moue enfantine.

«C'est trop tôt»

«Trop tôt? De quoi parlez-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher?»

«...Rin...»

«Dites-moi la vérité, Sesshomaru-sama! Vous êtes déjà puissant, et multimillionnaire. Vous voulez vraiment me faire gober que vous voulez vous débarrasser de Naraku comme compétition par simple altruisme? Parce que vous vous inquiéter pour le bien commun?»

«...Qui t'as dit que je voulais nécessairement écraser toute compétition venant de Naraku?»

«Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile! Je vous rappelle que dès le premier où nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'avez demandé de conclure un marché avec vous! Une entente d'aide mutuelle!»

«Je me rappelle très bien de ce que je t'ai dit, Rin»

«Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'aider, mais vous ne m'avez encore rien demandé! Vous ne voulez même pas me dire ce que vous cherchez à Shikon! En fait...maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la même chose depuis le début...Vous m'écoutez parler...j'ai eu le temps de vous raconter à peu près la moitié de ma vie, mais je ne connais encore rien de vous!», s'énerva Rin en lui pointant un doigt accusateur.

«Cela ne fait qu'un mois...»

«Un mois où je mets mes tripes sur la table, mais que vous restez aussi muet qu'une tombe!», rétorqua-t-elle avec colère. Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers le sol. «...Je vous laisse me conduire chez moi chaque jour, je vous ouvre les portes de ma maison, mais vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance...»

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son menton et lever son visage, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le choix de constater à quel point les rayons vermeils s'harmonisaient bien avec l'or de ses yeux.

«D'accord...Je t'ai très peu dit jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance...»

«Alors p-pourquoi?», balbutia-t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas avoir son visage aussi près du sien, elle était dans une très inconfortable situation d'infériorité.

«Je ne te dirai qu'une chose», dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Il descendit son visage près de son oreille. Rin retint son souffle.

«C'est pour te protéger...»

«Qu-quoi?», s'enquit-elle.

«Si je parle, ils voudront savoir ce que tu sais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger par ma faute», murmura-t-il. Rin essaya d'ignorer son souffle qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son cou. Elle recula d'un pas pour le regarder dans les yeux.

«Si c'est à ce point dangereux...pourquoi moi? Je ne suis pas espionne, ni police, ni...»

«...Nos intérêts convergent. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant.»

«Mais...», protesta-t-elle.

«Si tu veux que je te fasses confiance...tu dois — toi aussi— me faire véritablement confiance. D'accord?», rétorqua-t-il avec un air grave.

«...D'accord...», dit-elle en hochant la tête, mais Sesshomaru remarqua tout de même ses prunelles inquiètes.

«Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Rien ne peut t'arriver...»

«Je n'en suis plus certaine...avec ce que vous venez de...»

Il la tira de nouveau vers lui et pour murmurer à son oreille. «Arrête et fais-moi confiance...»

«Mais!»

«Ici, les murs sont minces. Je ne peux rien dire de plus»

Rin soupira et décida de lâcher prise.

«...D'accord...», dit-elle en faisant la moue. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil le youkai consulter son téléphone portable.

«Kohaku ne sera pas là ce soir?», s'enquit-il.

«À votre avis?», bougonna-t-elle.

«Oublie ma question», répliqua-t-il en rangeant l'appareil. «Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir?»

Rin haussa un...non deux...sourcils, elle était très intriguée.

«Vous voulez sortir avec moi?»

«C'est vendredi soir», dit-il avec neutralité.

«Vous voulez qu'on sorte un vendredi soir?», répéta Rin, toute excitée.

«...Oui», dit-il, impassible.

Elle fit semblant d'être hésitante... «Bon...et bien...peut-être. Mais à une condition!»

«J'écoute...»

«Je ne veux pas entendre parler du bureau! Ni de rien relié au travail!»

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil.

«Pas du tout?»

«Pas un mot! Vous ne pouvez quand même pas me forcer à parler de ventes d'assurance ou d'actions en bourse un vendredi soir!», rétorqua-t-elle avec obstination. Elle lui tendit la main. «Alors...qu'est-ce que vous en dites?»

Sesshomaru jeta un œil furtif à sa délicate main, avant de la prendre avec fermeté.

«Défi accepté»

...

«Ah là là! Quel soleil! L'été arrivera bientôt, ça c'est sûr!», s'exclama joyeusement Rin, en trottinant joyeusement sur le trottoir.

Sesshomaru profita de son moment d'inattention pour l'inspecter de la tête au pied. Elle portait une jolie robe orangée, avec des motifs de bulles...Elle avait une mèche de cheveux attaché sur le côté de la tête, et un brillant à lèvres au parfum de vanille...une allure presque enfantine...

La coupe de la robe, elle...n'était pas enfantine : moulante à souhait, un peu courte...accentuant la féminité de sa jeune collègue. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait porter autre chose que l'uniforme austère de Shikon et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Rin était encore plus joyeuse hors des heures de bureau, il en avait presque oublié ses histoires de crash boursier.

«Où allons-nous, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit-elle innocemment.

«Je compte sur toi pour trouver une destination. Je préfère éviter mes repères habituels», dit-il avec une mine sombre.

«Pour éviter de vous faire embêter par les vilains hommes d'affaires qui pourraient se payer votre tête, c'est ça?»

«Si des gens osent me ridiculiser...c'est leur propre tête qui risque de rouler...», rétorqua dangereusement le youkai.

Rin en conclut qu'effectivement, il était préférable qu'elle choisisse leur destination. Ils marchèrent paresseusement plusieurs minutes...Rin était en manque d'inspiration. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et elle ignorait toujours s'il était préférable d'opter pour une terrasse tranquille ou un bar festif. Elle avait un peu de difficulté à cerner les préférences du youkai.

Elle trouvait aussi très étrange de se balader seule, avec un autre homme que Kohaku...

Un son de téléphone qui vibre la sortit soudain de ses songeries. Elle vit Sesshomaru jeter un œil à son téléphone et y répondre.

«Oui? ...Jaken...» Sesshomaru se tourna brièvement vers Rin. «Je ne serai pas long»

Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'enfonça dans une ruelle. L'appel semblait important...probablement confidentiel.

Rin était en périphérie d'un joli parc. À sa grande surprise, il était déserté des passants, qui déambulaient sur les routes et qui se pressaient à terminer leurs courses. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'îlot de verdure et s'assit sur un banc de parc, près d'une fontaine. Elle jeta un œil vers la ruelle dans laquelle Sesshomaru était entré. Elle ne le voyait plus. Elle haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir. Il allait sans doute être de retour bientôt.

Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac à main afin de se désennuyer, mais elle fut déconcentrée par un murmure balayé par le vent, qui semblait venir du parc. Elle tourna la tête, mais ne trouva aucune âme qui vive.

«M. Taisho...êtes-vous là?», s'enquit-elle avec hésitation. Elle se leva et s'avança de quelques pas dans le parc et une fois de plus, ne vit personne.

CLAC CLAC CLAC!

Rin sursauta, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir une figure, toute de noir vêtue, courir et se cacher derrière une statue. Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta immobile un instant. L'idée d'interpeler cette personne lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle pouvait jurer que cette même personne portait une cagoule. En pleine ville! C'était mauvais signe.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle jeta un autre coup d'oeil autour d'elle, et ne vit personne. Même la rue était désormais vide. Avec les ruelles qui bordaient la route, elle ignorait quel endroit était désormais le plus sécuritaire. Le parc qui contient une figure cagoulée, ou la rue avec ruelles, qui cachait peut-être d'autres individus suspects?

Mais qui donc était cette figure? Un criminel probablement...un gangster, un bandit? Rin se sentit nauséeuse. Paniquée, elle courut vers la rue. Elle devait sortir de ce foutu parc, elle devait absolument trouver le commerce le plus proche encore ouvert et...

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC!

Rin sursauta et ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner.

CLAC CLAC CLAC!

Étaient-ils en train de la poursuivre? S'en était trop, un cri strident s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle courut de plus belle.

«Sesshomaru-sama? SESSHOMARU-SAMA? OÙ ÊTES-VOUS!», s'écria-t-elle.

Elle vit alors une figure élancée sortir d'une ruelle plus loin. Des cheveux argentés. Rin poussa un soupir de soulagement en courant vers lui.

«Rin? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?», s'enquit-il en raccrochant, l'air préoccupé par la panique de sa compagne. Rin semblait au bord des larmes.

«Il faut s'en aller d'ici!», murmura-t-elle. «Il y a des gens en cagoule dans le parc!Je-je crois qu'ils me poursuivaient!»

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils un jeta un œil derrière elle.

«Je ne vois personne...et je ne sens personne non plus...», dit-il en gardant son calme. Il s'avança de quelques pas et jeta un œil autour de lui.

«Je vous jure! Il y en avait au moins un! Je l'ai vu dans le parc! J'ai entendu des gens courir!»

«Ils étaient habillés en noir et essayaient de te suivre?», s'enquit-il.

«Oui!»

«As-tu remarqué des flashs?», demanda-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

«N...non!», répondit Rin avec confusion. «Quoi? Vous les connaissez?»

«En toute vraisemblance, il s'agit de paparazzis. Je me doutais bien qu'ils essaieraient de me trouver ce soir...»

«Des paparazzis? Depuis quand se promènent-ils en cagoule?», s'interloqua Rin.

«...Ils ont toute sorte de tactiques...»

«Ils sont cons ou quoi? S'ils vous cherchaient et savaient que je suis avec vous, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas simplement posé la question!»

«Rares sont les gens qui sont collaboratifs avec eux. Et peut-être sont-ils curieux à ton sujet?», songea-t-il.

«Q-quoi? Mais, je ne suis pas célèbre!»

«Les amis des gens célèbres sont des gens célèbres pour eux. Ils t'ont probablement remarqué aux nouvelles du soir et sont curieux. Ne te surprends pas si tu vois de drôles de textes à ton sujet circuler dans les prochaines semaines...», l'informa Sesshomaru. «Depuis des années, ils essaient de me trouver une madame Taisho...»

«Heuuu...mais ce serait ultra mensonger de m'identifier comme une madame Taisho!», s'exclama Rin, en virant à l'écarlate.

«Je sais, mais c'est inévitable, ils vont profiter de l'occasion...»

«Pour répandre des mensonges?», s'indigna Rin.

«Des mensonges lucratifs», précisa Sesshomaru. «Scoop de l'heure : le richissime homme d'affaire Taisho Sesshomaru entretient une liaison avec une jeune collègue humaine de Shikon. Oh, révélation : cette jeune femme serait aussi la petite amie de l'adoré porte-parole Fukazawa Kohaku. De plus, la jeune femme serait enceinte. Qui est le père? Nous surveilleront de près le ventre de cette dame!», lança Sesshomaru en imitant sarcastiquement un rapporteur de ragots.

«Mais je ne suis pas enceinte!», paniqua Rin. «V-vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont...»

«Je te prépare simplement au pire», l'informa Sesshomaru.

«Vous croyez qu'ils iront aussi loin?», s'inquiéta Rin.

«Peut-être. Mais si tel est le cas, ils vont avoir une armada de juristes à leur trousse, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter», la rassura Sesshomaru.

Rin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle tourna la tête vers le parc et s'écria : «Compris bandes de vautours? Vous allez recevoir des lettres d'avocats si vous dites des conneries à mon sujet!»

«Ça t'amuse?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en levant un sourcil.

«Haha! Bien sûr que oui!», dit-elle avec un sourire.

«Allons...trouvons une rue un peu plus achalandée. Ce sera plus difficile pour eux de courir en cagoule...», répondit Sesshomaru en posant une main dans le bas de son dos pour la diriger vers un boulevard un peu plus loin. Alors que Rin se pressait vers l'avant, il jeta un regard acide derrière lui, et continua son chemin.

...

«Hé! Rin, Sesshomaru!», lança une voix familière. Rin reconnut instantanément Ayame, accompagnée de son petit ami Kouga, que Rin n'aimait pas beaucoup...elle ignorait pourquoi.

«Ayame! Ça alors, quelle coïncidence!», s'exclama-t-elle. «Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?»

«C'est à moi de vous poser la question!», rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule avec Sesshomaru un vendredi soir?», s'enquit-elle avec malice.

«Ah...heu...et bien...La semaine a été dure, on se cherche un endroit où décompresser», expliqua-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les multiples allusions d'Ayame.

«Je vous comprends tout à fait! J'ai entendu l'histoire avec Naraku ce soir et la façon dont Tokyo Media a repris la nouvelle...», commenta Koga avec sympathie.

«Ils ont insinué que Sesshomaru a le même comportement que Naraku!», s'indigna Rin.

«C'est de la diffamation. Si tu veux, Sesshomaru, je peux te recommander un bon avocat pour ce type de dossier...», répondit Koga.

«Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Koga. Je compte me débrouiller seul», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec indifférence.

Le youkai-loup haussa les épaules. «Bon...si t'insiste. Où alliez-vous? Au Midori bar? Nous, c'est là qu'on va!»

«On pourrait y aller tous ensemble!», proposa Ayame avec enthousiasme.

«Nous étions encore indécis», répondit Rin, en se tournant vers Sesshomaru. «Le Midori bar attire surtout les clubbeurs. La musique est très forte et l'alcool coule à flot», expliqua-t-elle au youkai, comme pour le mettre en garde d'un danger éventuel.

«Peu importe, cela me convient», dit-il avec indifférence.

«Bon...d'accord», dit-elle avec un léger doute. Elle savait que c'était la boîte de nuit de prédilection de Kagome et Inu-Yasha. Elle espérait que Sesshomaru était au courant!

Ils marchèrent deux ou trois coins de rues avant de se rendre au bar, très voyant avec une pancarte pleine de lumières à néons verts supposées représenter un melon. Une imposante file d'attente se tenait devant la porte, mais Koga fit signe au garde dans l'entrée, qui les laissèrent entrer en priorité. Koga semblait connaître le personnel de l'endroit...et de toute façon, même sans Koga, les gardiens de l'entrée n'aurait jamais laisser Taisho Sesshomaru poiroter dans une file d'attente. Rin dut faire un effort pour ignorer les nombreuses demoiselles qui la fusillèrent farouchement du regard.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés à l'intérieur, Rin reconnut l'habituelle musique populaire et assourdissante, les vibrations des basses, les rayons qui transformaient tous les vêtements blanc en mauve fluorescent et l'étouffante proximité humaine. Comme à chaque vendredi soir, c'était plein à craquer.

«Allez! Viens Rin!», s'exclama joyeusement Ayame en prenant Rin par le poignet et en la traînant avec elle sur la piste de danse.

Rin tourna la tête anxieusement vers Sesshomaru, comme si elle lui demandait la permission.

«Vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous?», s'enquit-elle.

«Non»

«Mais...», protesta-t-elle.

«Va t'amuser. Nous parlerons plus tard», dit-il avec neutralité.

Il connaissait déjà suffisamment Rin pour savoir qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas l'en empêcher.

«Ah ce cher Sesshomaru, incapable de profiter des bonnes choses de la vie!», s'exclama Koga en suivant Rin et Ayame.

«Hmph», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec lassitude. Pour Koga, profiter des bonnes choses de la vie signifiait trop souvent courir les jupons. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais eu une dépendance aussi prononcée aux femmes. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui le branchait, c'était la bouteille de scotch qu'il venait de commander. Le serveur s'exécuta plutôt rapidement et lui ramena rapido presto un excellent cru à sa table. Sesshomaru se coula un premier verre et l'avala d'un trait, appréciant le liquide qui brûlait sa gorge et qui se dirigeait dans son système circulatoire à vitesse grand v. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il repéra Rin du regard et tâcha de ne plus la quitter des yeux. Il devait veiller sur elle...il ne faisait pas trop confiance à Koga...ou aux deux-trois hommes inconnus qui tournaient autour de Rin et d'Ayame.

Sesshomaru refoula un sourire. Rin dansait comme une folle et semblait occupée à faire quelques pitreries avec Ayame. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser plutôt bien.

«Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama une voix stridente.

Il refoula une moue de dégoût, tandis qu'il vit son demi-frère bâtard et sa pouffe s'approcher de lui. Il commençait à se dire que son moment de quiétude ne viendrait jamais.

«Rin est sur la piste de danse», rétorqua-t-il dans l'espoir de se débarrasser d'eux.

«Quoi? Rin est ici?», s'enquit Kagome. «Elle est seule?», demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

«Elle est avec Ayame et Koga», expliqua le youkai avec nonchalance en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers sa protégée...Kagome regarda dans la même direction que lui pour les repérer.

«Kagome-chan!», cria Koga qui venait juste d'apercevoir la jeune femme. Il lui lança un sourire enjôleur.

«Ça commence», lança Kagome avec lassitude. «Je vais aller chaperonner Rin. Koga serait du genre à en faire qu'une bouchée, même avec Ayame à côté de lui», dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le groupe.

Ne restait plus qu'Inu-Yasha, flanqué d'un sourire narquois. Sesshomaru fit mine de l'ignorer et de continuer à boire...en surveillant Rin. Il ne devait pas la quitter des yeux...avec ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui...

«Dure journée, Sesshomaru? Aurais-tu besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour te remonter?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha avec un sourire malicieux.

«Inu-Yasha...Toi et tes substances illicites...Tu fais honte à notre lignée», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec dégoût, ne daignant même pas de lui jeter un regard.

«Keh! Imbécile!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha en s'invitant à sa table. «Ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer que c'est une couverture», murmura-t-il à son frère.

«...Je connais l'histoire, bien sûr. Inu-Yasha : célèbre recrue de l'escouade anti-drogue. Se fait passer pour un vendeur pour mieux épingler ses proies», rétorqua Sesshomaru en calant un autre verre. «Mais je continue à croire que c'est tout l'inverse. L'escouade ne peut pas être à ce point mauvaise pour recruter».

«Keh! Tu peux m'insulter si tu veux...le connard de la journée, c'est pas moi!»

«Hmph...»

«S'associer à un minable comme Naraku. Tu cours à ta propre perte...»

«Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, hanyou»

«Si tu persistes à t'associer à ce psychopathe, tu vas être le prochain dans ma mire, Sesshomaru», rétorqua Inu-Yasha avec fierté. Sesshomaru le fusilla du regard.

«Inu-Yasha...ce n'est quand même pas toi qui a...»

«Tu dois être plutôt surpris, hein? L'escouade anti-drogue est si mauvaise pour recruter...», rétorqua Inu-Yasha avec sarcasme.

«Inu-Yasha. Tu es sérieux? C'est toi qui a attrapé Naraku à la sortie des salons de massage?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

«Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'associer à Naraku...»

«Inu-Yasha, espèce de crétin! As-tu seulement idée de nombre de millions que tu me fais perdre?», s'énerva Sesshomaru, en fermant subitement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que les humains autour voient ses yeux écarlates.

«Blâme-moi si ça t'amuse, Sesshomaru, mais tu es le seul responsable de cette situation. Tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dis de rester loin de Naraku...»

«Je n'ai pas à écouter tes ordres, hanyou!»

«Sesshomaru...crétin...Tu t'imagines que tu peux t'approprier tous les droits uniquement parce que tu es l'enfant légitime?»

«Sale bâtard...tu n'as fait ça que pour te venger! Les banques de l'Ouest ne t'appartiennent pas et elles ne t'ont jamais appartenus!»

«Elles auraient dû m'appartenir au moins en partie!», se défendit le hanyou.

« Ton nom n'était pas inscrit au testament et tu le sais très bien! De toute façon, père n'aurait jamais légué son empire à un sale fils de...»

«Je me fiche des paperasses! Père t'a dicté ses dernières volontés! Il t'as dit de me léguer la moitié de l'empire lorsque je serais adulte et tu ne l'a pas écouté! C'est toi le fils de pute Sesshomaru!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha. «Aujourd'hui, tu n'as fait que récolter ce que tu sèmes!»

«Tu es un être ignoble Inu-Yasha. Tes cinq minutes à ma table sont cinq minutes de trop. Fiche le camp avant que je te sortes... », menaça sombrement Sesshomaru, en jetant de nouveau un regard à Rin.

«Oh? Tu veux parler de minutes? Parlons de minutes, Sesshomaru!»

«Dégage, hanyou...», dit-il en fixant toujours la jeune femme. La musique était un peu plus lente, mais elle dansait toujours. Elle lui faisait penser à une ballerine. Douce...gracieuse...Il la vit tourner la tête vers lui et se déhancher soudainement d'une façon très...audacieuse...Avait-elle fait exprès pour attirer son attention.

...Sûrement pas...

«Dis-moi...ça fait combien de minutes que tu reluque la copine à Kagome?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha en se tournant vers le groupe de fêtards sur la piste de danse.

«Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions débiles», répliqua le youkai, en ne détachant pas son regard de son centre d'intérêt. «Je ne fais que veiller sur elle parce que son petit ami est trop occupé à lécher les bottes de Naraku»

«Ah bon? C'est drôle...je n'ai pas l'impression que ton regard est désintéressé...Tu la surveille plutôt comme si elle t'appartenait...», observa Inu-Yasha. «Au fait...t'es au courant que Rin est humaine?»

«...»

«...Elle est fiancée aussi...au frère d'une de mes amies les plus chère...»

«...»

Tanné d'être ignoré, Inu-Yasha fracassa ses deux poings sur la table.

«Sesshomaru, bordel! Kagome m'a tout dit! T'es complètement fou ou quoi? Après tout ce que tu as fait subir à moi et à ma mère, comment peux-tu oser t'intéresser à une humaine?

Sesshomaru se décida enfin à le regarder comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte répugnant.

«Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, hanyou.»

«Merde! C'est Rin! La fiancée de Kohaku, l'homme de main de Naraku! T'as pas l'air à comprendre que tu marches sur des œufs très cassants en ce moment! Si tu continues, ya pas juste moi que tu vas te mettre à dos!»

«C'est curieux que tu dises ne pas m'aimer. Pourtant, tu me donne des petits conseils comme un vrai frère adoré», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec cynisme.

«Enfoiré! Je ne fais pas ça pour toi! Je fais ça pour Sango et Kohaku! Ils ont déjà assez subi! Ils n'ont pas besoin de se faire ruiner leur vie davantage!»

«Dis-moi Inu-Yasha...Tu t'inquiètes pour tes petits amis, mais tu sembles te contreficher du sort de Rin...», observa Sesshomaru avec tact.

«De quoi tu parles?», s'impatienta le hanyou.

«Tu sais très bien que le chien de poche de Naraku est un danger pour elle. Tu n'ignore certainement pas que son esprit est très faible», répliqua Sesshomaru en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de scotch. «Il a déjà commis quelques atrocités sous la contrainte. Il pourrait très bien recommencer...»

«Surtout si tu couches avec sa femme!»

«Ferme-la Inu-Yasha», rétorqua Sesshomaru. Rin s'éloignait désormais de la piste de danse et cherchait Sesshomaru du regard. Il lui fit un signe de la main, qu'elle vit instantanément. Elle se dirigea vers eux avec un large sourire.

«C'est ton heure Inu-Yasha...dégage», lui ordonna le youkai.

«Quoi? Pour que je te laisse draguer la femme d'un autre. Va te faire voir!», s'indigna le demi-frère.

«Si tu m'empêches de discuter avec elle en public, je risque de la traîner dans un lieu privé», murmura le youkai d'un ton glacial.

«Connard», souffla Inu-Yasha en se levant de sa chaise et en l'offrant à Rin qui arrivait au moment même.

«Oh! Merci Yasha! Au fait, je crois que Kagome voulait te parler!», souffla Rin avec un sourire.

«Ouais...j'y accoure...Toi-aussi, tu devrais faire signe à ta douce moitié. Kohaku va être mort d'inquiétude s'il arrive à la maison avant toi», répliqua Inu-Yasha en lançant un sourire mauvais à Sesshomaru, qui fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre.

«Tu as raison! Je vais lui envoyer un texte pour lui dire où je suis!», s'exclama Rin en dégainant son téléphone cellulaire.

«Dites...moi», débuta Rin en écrivant son message. «Vous aviez l'air plutôt tendu en présence d'Inu-Yasha...toute à l'heure...»

«Tu veux un verre?», s'enquit-il en tentant d'ignorer les observations de Rin.

«Pourquoi pas?», répondit-elle en rangeant son téléphone. «Mais de quoi discutiez-vous tous les deux...»

«Des vieilles rengaines», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru. «Ça ne t'intéressera pas...»

«Vraiment? Vous n'arrêtiez pas de me regarder. J'avais l'impression que vous parliez de moi», rétorqua Rin d'un ton espiègle, tandis qu'elle calait son scotch. Elle tendit de nouveau son verre à Sesshomaru, apparemment aussi déterminée que lui à oublier sa journée. Sesshomaru prit son temps pour verser de nouveau l'alcool, cherchant une issue facile.

«On parlait de toi, en effet», répondit Sesshomaru. «Je lui expliquais que je trouve que tu danses plutôt bien»

«Ah bon?», dit-elle en virant à l'écarlate.

«Bien sûr. Rappelle-moi. Tu étais prof de danse, quand tu vivais à Kyoto?»

«Hai! Je bossais à temps partiel comme professeure de ballet, dans une école d'enfants démunies, et j'étudiais le travail social à l'Université...», raconta-elle avec un brin de nostalgie. «Mon rêve, c'était de fonder une école de danse spécialement pour les fillettes dans le besoin. J'ai toujours aimé aider les gens! Hélas...c'est moi qui a eu besoin d'aide avant que je puisse y arriver», dit-elle avec tristesse. «J'ai été si dégoutée par Kyoto quand mes parents sont morts que j'ai tout abandonné...Regardez-moi aujourd'hui! J'ai un boulot minable de vendeuse d'assurance à Shikon...Ça va à l'encontre de tous mes principes...»

«Ce n'est pas un emploi minable, Rin. Je crois que tu pourrais avoir une brillante carrière à Shikon si tu travailles fort...», essaya de l'encourager Sesshomaru, mais c'était peine perdue.

«Sesshomaru-sama...Vous savez très bien que je suis mauvaise vendeuse! J'y peux rien, j'ai fait plein d'effort, mais je hais ce job! Shikon est en train de me rendre folle!», s'indigna Rin en calant son verre. Elle avait déjà les joues un peu rose. «Je crois que je vais démissionner...»

«Ne fais pas ça Rin...», dit Sesshomaru, soudainement concerné.

«Nan j'ai décidé depuis longtemps. Je voulais compléter votre formation au département des ventes et je voulais ensuite démissionner... Vous avez quitté les ventes la semaine passée»

«Avec qui vais-je luncher si tu n'es plus là?», s'enquit-il en fixant son verre. Rin le trouva presque mignon.

«On se voit seulement à l'heure du dépôt des rapports et à l'heure du lunch de toute façon...»

«Rin...tu veux quitter parce que tu n'aimes pas le fait de vendre des assurances?»

«C'est exact, oui!»

«Mais tu veux trouver un emploi où tu pourrais aider des gens?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en levant un sourcil.

«Ça oui! Ça me manque!»

«Alors...sois patiente et attends avant de démissionner...»

«Pourquoi?», s'enquit Rin avec une mine penaude. «Je ne vous suis pas utile de toute façon...»

«Notre collaboration ne fait que commencer», répondit Sesshomaru avec détermination. «Écoute-moi. Si tu restes encore quelques semaines, on te fera une proposition, qui je crois...risque de te plaire»

«Ah bon?»

«Oui...reste à Shikon et je m'assurerai personnellement que tu ne regrettes pas ton choix»

Rin le regarda silencieusement, l'air songeuse.

«Vous ne me direz pas en quoi consiste cette offre...n'est-ce pas?»

«...Tu devras attendre pour voir», rétorqua Sesshomaru, avec un brin d'amusement dans les yeux. Rin haussa les épaules.

«Bon! D'accord, vous avez gagné! Je vais supporter Kagura encore quelques semaines de plus!», céda-t-elle. «Mais c'est terminé, Sesshomaru-sama! On ne parle plus ni de moi, ni du boulot ce soir!», s'exclama-t-elle. «C'est à votre tour de parler un peu!»

«D'accord, que veux-tu savoir?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en versant un autre verre à Rin. La musique augmenta d'un cran, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

«Vous ne parlez jamais de votre vie personnelle», lança Rin d'une forte voix, elle avait de la difficulté à s'entendre parler. «Est-ce qu'il y a une madame Taisho dans votre vie?»

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil. «Tu sais bien que non, Rin...»

«QUOI?», s'enquit-elle. «JE N'AI RIEN COMPRIS, LA MUSIQUE EST TROP FORTE!»

«Je n'oserais jamais m'engager à une femme avec mon horaire du temps surchargé!», dit-il d'une voix plus forte en s'approchant de son visage.

Rin chassa rapidement la pensée qu'elle était fiancée à un homme qui semblait encore plus occupé que Sesshomaru.

«Vous n'avez même pas de petites histoires de feu de pailles? Des histoires d'un soir?»

«Les magazines à ragots sont très déçus, car je leur offre très peu d'histoire intéressante. Les plaisirs de la chair ne font pas partie de mes faiblesses»

«Quelles sont vos faiblesses, alors?», s'enquit Rin avec un clin d'oeil.

«Je n'ai pas de faiblesses...», rétorqua-t-il avec certitude.

«Même pas pour le scotch?», s'enquit Rin avec amusement. «Avec votre visage aussi proche, je peux dire que vous sentez déjà l'alcool fort!»

«Hmph...touché», concéda-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. «J'ai aussi une autre faiblesse...»

«Laquelle?»

«Le bâtard d'Inu-Yasha. Je n'arrive pas à le supporter. À chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de tuer», lança Sesshomaru en buvant une autre gorgée et en lançant un regard sombre au hanyou.

«De quoi avez-vous parlé avant que j'arrive? Vous aviez l'air vraiment en colère!», tenta Rin de nouveau, dans l'espoir de connaître la vérité. Elle était certaine qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

«...Ce crétin est jaloux parce que je fais du fric et pas lui», lança Sesshomaru.

«C'est tout?», s'enquit Rin avec surprise.

«Ce fut l'essentiel de notre propos», mentit Sesshomaru. «Il aurait aimé que je lui cède la moitié des actions des banques de l'Ouest, mais je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec pareil abruti...»

«Je vous comprends! Moi-aussi je le trouve un peu bête!», avoua Rin, qui commençait sérieusement à être éméchée. Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, l'air intrigué.

«Je ne comprends pas ce que Kagome lui trouve! À part manger, boire et salir l'appartement de sa copine, il n'est bon à rien!»

«Je suis persuadé que c'est la réincarnation d'un porc», renchérit Sesshomaru.

«Ou d'un compresseur à déchet», poursuivit Rin en éclatant de rire.

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux et un sourire beaucoup plus large qu'à l'accoutumée se dessina sur ses lèvres, laissant entrevoir des dents encore plus blanche que son visage. Rin lui sourit en retour.

«C'est la première fois que vous souriez comme ça devant moi!»

«Ce commentaire m'a amusé Rin. Les insultes concernant Inu-Yasha ont toujours la cote avec moi», dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

«J'avais deviné!», s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux. «Je vais faire du Inu-Yasha bashing plus souvent. Vous avez un très beau sourire!»

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil.

«Vous souriez si rarement, vous comprenez?», dit-elle avec un embarras soudain. L'alcool lui faisait dire plein de sottises. Son visage rouge sembla amuser Sesshomaru, qui lui lança un soudainement un sourire espiègle, une variante de plus à son arme de séduction.

«...Pendant que nous sommes dans les confidences...», débuta-t-il.

Rin rougit davantage.

«Je réitère que tu danses très bien, mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé...»

«Ah...ah-bon?», balbutia-t-elle.

«Oui. Shikon organise un bal masqué chaque année, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de danser avec toi à cette occasion»

«Haha, c'est d'accord, je vous réserverai une danse!», s'exclama Rin en essayant de minimiser sa gêne. «Mais... si vous souhaitez tant danser avec moi, on peut y aller maintenant si vous voulez!»

Sesshomaru regarda la piste de danse avec dédain. «Je suis du genre classique Rin. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'un paparazzi me surprenne en pleine danse lascive avec une collègue de travail et amie que je respecte»

Rin lui lança un sourire radieux. Elle était heureuse d'être désormais considérée comme une amie.

«D'accord! De toute façon, les filles qui vous dévorent du regard depuis que nous sommes entrées me lanceraient probablement des missiles! Je veux revenir chez moi en un morceau!»

«Il y a des dames qui me regardent?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, mi-intéressé.

«Oui! Tout plein!», s'exclama Rin.

«...Je n'avais même pas remarqué», dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à elle. Il regarda soudainement sa montre. Rin remarqua que la bouteille de scotch était vide.

«Il commence à être tard. Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ou tu souhaites rester?», s'enquit le youkai.

Rin regarda la foule un instant. Étrangement, elle n'avait plus envie de danser.

«Nan...je crois que je vais rentrer aussi...»

«D'accord, je vais appeler mon chauffeur. Allons l'attendre dehors...», dit-il en se levant.

Rin fit de même, mais constata que sa démarche était soudainement chancelante. Comme si de rien n'était, Sesshomaru la prit par l'épaule et la raccompagna vers la sortie.

À peine deux minutes après qu'ils soient sortis. Kagome accourut vers leur table, et constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle regarda aux alentours avec inquiétude.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kagome?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha en la rejoignant.

«Je viens de recevoir un appel de Kohaku qui vient de finir de travailler. À ce qu'il paraît, il y a un tireur fou en ce moment près de leur appartement. Rin ne répondait pas et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite!»

«La vache! On dirait qu'elle s'est déjà enfuit avec Sesshomaru!», observa le hanyou.

«Est-ce que tu as le numéro de Sesshomaru, on pourrait peut-être l'appeler?», suggéra Kagome.

«T'es folle ou quoi? J'ai pas le numéro de ce demeuré!»

«Merde...», murmura Kagome. «J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien!»

«T'inquiète pas! Je suis prêt à parier ma chemise que Sesshomaru n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Rin rentrer chez elle ce soir!»

Kagome fronça les sourcils. Inu-Yasha écarquilla les yeux.

«Inu-Yashaaaaaa»

«Non...Kagome!»

«ASSIS!»

…

Sa voiture crissa des pneus quand il tourna le coin de rue, mais il s'en contrefichait. Kohaku était crevé, irrité et très...très inquiet.

Tandis qu'il poursuivait sa conduite dangereuse, il jeta un œil à son téléphone, afin de vérifier s'il avait reçu un message de Rin. Hélas la mention «aucun nouveau message» apparaissait toujours sur son écran.

«Merde merde MERDE!», s'énerva-t-il en poussant sur l'accélérateur.

Rin a peur des bandits, Rin a horreur des bandits...et encore plus des bandits armés! Il espérait de tout cœur que rien n'était arrivé. Il savait que Rin était sortie, et Kagome l'a rappelé pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la prévenir avant qu'elle ne quitte le Midori avec Sesshomaru. Le youkai l'avait probablement reconduit à la maison.

Kohaku poussa un soupir pour essayer de se calmer. Sesshomaru est du type gentleman, il a sûrement reconduit Rin jusqu'à leur tour d'habitation...peut-être même jusqu'à la porte...

Kohaku serra son emprise sur son volant à cette pensée, mais fut déconcentrée par la soudaine musique tonitruante de son cellulaire. La mélodie de Darth Vador. Il lança un regard haineux à son cellulaire.

«Merde! Naraku! Tu ne me peux pas me foutre la paix pour une nuit!»

Il regarda son téléphone avec hésitation et se résigna à éteindre la sonnerie.

«Tant pis! Ça fait trente-six heures consécutives que je travaille, j'en peux plus! Ça devra attendre à demain, patron!»

...Enfin...il arriva à la maison. Il se gara rapidement et constata qu'il y a avait toujours des policiers quelques rues plus loin. Kohaku se calma davantage.

Le tireur fou n'était probablement pas venu jusqu'ici. Les victimes féminines desquelles il y a entendu parler à la radio ne vivaient probablement pas sur la même rue... Tout est sur contrôle.

Kohaku prit une grande respiration et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Personne à l'horizon. Les lumières aux néons à moitié brûlés papillonnaient à la pénombre, donnant un aspect glauque au hall d'entrée, mais c'était tout à fait normal...Kohaku grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

...Mais arrivé au 8ième étage, il constata que l'éclairage n'était plus le même. Il leva la tête : au dixième, les lumières étaient entièrement éteintes. Il écarquilla les yeux et ses mains se mirent à trembler comme des feuilles sur la rampe d'escalier.

«Hé oh! Il y a quelqu'un?», tenta-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Pas de réponse...

Il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et monta les deux étages restants. C'était très silencieux, il n'y avait probablement personne. Il se rua tout de même vers l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il sentit un liquide visqueux sur ses doigts.

La lumière fut.

Du rouge...plein sa main!

Il regarda autour de lui...et vit une macabre trace de sang s'étirant tristement le long du mur...

«Rin!», s'écria-t-il.

Il ignora le sang partout et courut vers son appartement. Ce qu'il vit le fit perdre la carte.

«Non NON NON!»

Au pied de sa porte gisait le cadavre méconnaissable d'une jeune femme.

...Fin de chapitre...

Arf! Je suis cruelle, encore!

Vous me connaissez trop bien, vous savez que c'est plus fort que moi! Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'action commence!

Mais que se passe-t-il? Est-ce le cadavre de Rin qui est au pied de la porte? C'est quoi cette histoire de tireur-fou...et de paparazzis? C'est quoi le marché de Sesshomaru? Et pourquoi Naraku est-il à ce point vilain avec Kohaku?

Toutes ces réponses...au prochain chapitre :D !


	4. Tenseiga, la malaimée

A/N : Je m'excuse pour ces mois d'absence T_T Heureusement, le début de l'automne m'a ramené mon envie d'écrire! Merci à Satozuki, kaori-chan, Athena, Anae, Titeoshun, Guest (?), Hiyoki-chan et Angie Tenshi pour vos commentaires!

Certaines personnes m'ont fait la remarque que les glaïeuls ne symbolisent pas la mort. En fait...je ne suis pas experte de la signification des fleurs, il faudra m'en excuser...En fait, je crois que plusieurs significations peuvent y être associées. Pour ma part, j'ai souvent remarqué que ces fleurs font partie de bouquet mortuaire. De plus, quand je pense à ces fleurs...je pense habituellement au célèbre poème « Le dormeur du val » d'Arthur Rimbaud...Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous le suggère : très agréable à lire et vous comprendrez mieux ma vision de ces fleurs!

Chapitre 4 : Tenseiga, la mal-aimée

Sesshomaru posa des fleurs de cognassier et de capucine sur la table de chevet, près du lit de Rin. La matinée était désormais tardive et elle dormait encore profondément. Il espéra silencieusement ne pas l'avoir trop assommée avec le whisky de la veille.

Il fut soudain sorti de ses rêveries en entendant le téléphone de Rin vibrer agressivement sur la table de chevet. Déterminé à ne pas laisser ce petit trouble-fête réveiller sa protégée, il l'attrapa discrètement et sortit de la pièce. Il jeta un œil à l'afficheur.

«Kohaku »

Sesshomaru refoula un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il avait une folle envie de balancer le téléphone par la fenêtre. Malgré tout, il appuya sur le bouton qui allait lui permettre de répondre. Avant même qu'il ne puisse glisser mot...

«Rin! Rin, tu réponds enfin! Rin où es-tu?!»

«Fukazawa Kohaku», répondit simplement Sesshomaru.

«Oh...hein? Heu... Sesshomaru-sama?»

«Oui»

Il eut un instant de silence au cours duquel Sesshomaru ne se donna même pas la peine de camoufler un léger sourire moqueur, vu l'absence de témoin pour le prendre en défaut. Kohaku semblait incapable de formuler une réaction appropriée.

«C'est...avec vous que Rin était hier?»

«Oui»

«Elle est toujours avec vous aujourd'hui?»

Le sourire sadique de Sesshomaru s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de panique et de jalousie dans la voix du jeune homme.

«Hier, un barrage policier m'a empêché de la reconduire chez elle. De toute façon, avec l'odeur puante de sang qui émanait de votre quartier...»

«Alors elle va bien?!», l'interrompit Kohaku.

«Oui elle sommeille toujours —dans la chambre d'invité—», répondit Sesshomaru, soudainement pris d'un élan de bonne foi.

«Ça alors! Je suis si rassuré! Je craignais que quelque chose d'horrible lui soit arrivé!»

«...»

«Puis-je heu...passer la prendre? J'ai un rendez-vous téléphonique ce matin avec Naraku mais j'arrive aussitôt que ce sera terminé!»

«Entendu.»

«Alors heu...merci Sesshomaru-sama...d'avoir veillé sur Rin...»

«...»

Kohaku raccrocha après quelques instants, étant suffisamment perspicace pour avoir compris que Sesshomaru n'allait pas répondre à sa gratitude.

Désormais libéré de la présence de Kohaku, Sesshomaru en profita pour éteindre le téléphone de Rin.

Mais la tranquillité tant espérée n'arriva jamais, puisque dès qu'il eut rapporté le téléphone de Rin, il entendit la sonnerie de la porte. Il grinça des dents. Il savait exactement qui était suffisamment frondeur pour venir chez lui à pareille heure sans invitation.

…

Le réveil de Rin fut doux et agréable. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, son lit était aussi duveteux et confortable, et un parfum de fleur embaumait la pièce. Elle se demanda un instant si elle était au paradis. Mais le bruit d'une conversation, entre un homme et une femme, la ramena à la réalité.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une pièce très épurée et très...blanche. Seuls quelques éléments décoratifs et quelques fleurs cassaient l'aspect immaculé de la pièce. Elle ignorait où elle était.

Elle se rappelait bien de la veille. D'avoir dansé avec Ayame et Kagome, et ensuite d'avoir eu une longue conversation avec Sesshomaru autour d'un verre d'alcool fort. Rin rougit lorsqu'elle se rappela avoir demandé à Sesshomaru de danser avec elle, et qu'il lui avait lancé une réponse évasive au sujet de caractère inapproprié d'accorder une danse lascive à une collègue de travail. Elle se promit de ne jamais mentionner ce passage de leur conversation à qui que ce soit.

Elle se rappela ensuite avoir embarqué dans une limousine avec Sesshomaru pour rentrer à la maison. Mais après, rien du tout. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ramené chez elle? Que s'était-il passé? Rin confirma en jetant un regard sur elle qu'elle avait les mêmes vêtements de la veille, ce qui la rassura un peu...

Elle entendit de nouveau la voix d'une femme...qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et une brève réponse d'un homme...Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était Sesshomaru. Elle était donc chez lui. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle vit de sa chambre un panorama impressionnant des grattes-ciel de Tokyo. Ils étaient sans doute, au moins, au vingtième étage, probablement le dernier étage d'une tour d'habitation. Cela ne la surprenait pas de Sesshomaru.

Elle s'attarda quelques instants de plus devant la fenêtre, à admirer le paysage. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait voir sa maison d'ici.

BAM! Rin sursauta, quelqu'un venait de faire intrusion dans la chambre. Elle se retourna et vit alors la femme qui avait parlé avec Sesshomaru. Rin fut stupéfié par sa longue chevelure argentée, son teint pâle, son rouge à lèvres magenta, son splendide kimono blanc comme neige et sa longue silhouette. Elle était sans âge...et splendide. C'était définitivement une autre youkai...de la famille de Sesshomaru. Rin jeta un œil à son reflet dans un miroir de la pièce. Avec ses cheveux dépeignés, ses vêtements fripés, son maquillage et son teint qui criaient le lendemain de veille, Rin se sentit terriblement inférieure.

«Alors c'est elle...la petite humaine avec l'odeur de nectar et de fleurs...», dit la dame d'un air songeur et s'approchant de Rin. Elle prit le visage de Rin dans sa main et l'inspecta sous toute les coutures.

Le visage de Rin tourna à l'écarlate.

«Mère...Ce comportement est inapproprié», lança Sesshomaru, en entrant dans la pièce, mais la dame fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. «Laissez-la tranquille, elle vient juste de se réveiller», s'indigna-t-il en voyant que sa mère ne l'écoutait pas.

La dame se résigna à cesser son inspection, jeta un regard bref à son fils et tourna de nouveau son attention vers Rin.

«Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, jeune humaine. J'étais simplement si curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait l'invitée de mon fils. Il laisse entrer si peu de gens chez lui!», lança-t-elle avec un ton plaisantin.

«Mère...», lança Sesshomaru sur un ton de menace. Rin eut cette drôle d'impression que Sesshomaru était hyper embarrassé par le comportement de sa mère. La scène devenait plutôt amusante aux yeux de Rin.

«Ne vous en faites pas madame. J'étais déjà réveillée et prête à vous rejoindre, il n'y a donc pas de souci au niveau de l'intimité...ce n'est pas comme si j'étais...»

«Hélas...je sais déjà! Cette jeune humaine n'est pas une prétendante! J'ai vu cette bague à son doigt, elle n'est pas de mon fils!», dit-elle d'un ton terriblement dramatique en posant le dos de sa main sur son front.

Sesshomaru se racla la gorge pour ramener sa mère à l'ordre.

«Mère, je te présente Hayashi Rin, une collègue de travail...»

«Je sais je sais...j'avais vu cette jolie créature lors de ton dernier passage à la télé», lança la mère de Sesshomaru. Elle lança un sourire bienveillant à Rin.

«Je suis Taisho Sasori, la maman de Sesshomaru», dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

«Enchantée», dit Rin en s'inclinant de même.

«Bon, puisque cette question est maintenant résolue. Vous allez maintenant quitter, n'est-ce pas, mère?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec une note d'irritation. Rin refoula un sourire.

«Bien sûr que non! Je suis encore avide de curiosité face à ce jeune spécimen! Et je meurs de faim! Je suggère que tu nous fasses à déjeuner, à Rin et moi, afin que nous puissions profiter de tes talents culinaires», rétorqua sa mère avec un sourire légèrement cruel.

«Sesshomaru sait cuisiner?», s'enquit Rin.

«Bien sûr! Il est talentueux pour la nourriture comme pour tout le reste. C'est regrettable que mon fils n'ait pas encore trouvé une femme pour lui faire de merveilleux enfants!», se lamenta Sasori.

Sesshomaru fusilla sa mère du regard. Cette démone savait qu'il n'oserait pas l'expulser de chez lui par la force en présence de Rin. Résigné, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

«Dans ce cas, suivez-moi»

…

Rin tournait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis. Toutes les paroles échangées entre Sesshomaru et Sasori s'apparentaient à un duel sans merci.

«Alors, que nous concocteras-tu mon fils?»

«Je l'ignore mère»

«Mmm...fais-nous donc la recette d'omelette de ton père. Je suis sûre que Rin aimerait», lança Sasori avec un sourire espiègle.

Sesshomaru la fusilla du regard une fraction de seconde. «Je n'ai pas les ingrédients. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'invités...»

«Oh allons allons! Tu vas aller nous chercher les ingrédients, n'est-ce pas? Le marché est juste en bas!», s'indigna-t-elle d'un air narquois.

Sesshomaru la fusilla de nouveau du regard, avant de se tourner vers Rin.

«Tu n'y vois pas d'objections, Rin?»

«Bien sûr que non, nous allons vous attendre, Sesshomaru-sama», dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Mais elle savait très bien que Sesshomaru n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser seule avec sa mère, comme s'il craignait que Sasori révèle à Rin les plus impitoyables des secrets à son sujet.

«D'accord. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, alors»

«Hai! À tout de suite!»

Sesshomaru attrapa son porte-feuille et ses clés et quitta l'appartement à pas hâtifs. Rin le regarda sortir. Il avait un t-shirt blanc avec quelques motifs rouges sur l'épaule, et un pantalon jogging gris pâle, un peu trop grand pour lui. Rin ne l'avait jamais vu aussi...décontracté. Il ne lui avait même jamais passé par la tête que Sesshomaru puisse porter autre chose que des complets, chemises et cravates.

Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se tourna vers son interlocutrice, qui la fixait avec des yeux perçants et jaunes, un sourire léger et énigmatique aux lèvres.

Rin se méfia de ce sourire.

«...Alors jeune humaine...comment as-tu rencontré mon fils?», s'enquit curieusement Sasori.

Rin eut envie de lui rappeler son nom, mais se ravisa.

«Et bien...comme vous devez vous en doutez, on s'est rencontré au travail. Sesshomaru avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre comment fonctionne le département de ventes des assurances. Je me suis portée volontaire pour compléter sa formation...»

«Les ventes? Tu n'es qu'une...téléphoniste?!», s'enquit Sasori avec une mine légèrement indignée.

Rin fit un effort pour camoufler le sentiment de honte qui l'envahit. «Hélas...oui...»

«Mmm...c'est étrange. À regarder ton allure gracieuse et ces vêtements...voyants, mais de bon goût, j'aurais juré que cette jeune femme était une artiste!», s'exclama-t-elle, l'air pensive.

«Une artiste? Qui travaille à Shikon? Ça ne fait pas de sens!», s'exclama Rin avec une mine amusée.

«Et bien...je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine qu'ils doivent avoir des pianistes ou joueuses de harpes à la haute direction...», pensa Sasori tout haut.

Rin refoula un sourire, se demandant de quelle planète débarquait la mère de Sesshomaru.

«Et bien...j'avoue ne pas savoir comment ces grosses entreprises fonctionnent...puisque je n'ai jamais travaillé», expliqua la youkai. «Je croyais leurs téléphonistes simplement un peu moins raffinées», dit-elle pour se justifier.

«Et bien...si cela peut vous rassurer. J'étudiais autrefois le travail social à l'université et la danse dans mes temps libres...Donc...oui, j'ai un peu la fibre artistique», avoua Rin.

«Je m'en doutais bien», répliqua Sasori avec une mine satisfaite. «Tu sais, Sesshomaru aime bien l'art. Il aime bien s'adonner à la calligraphie traditionnelle de temps à autre. Et sa façon de manier l'épée rappelle la danse des samouraïs. C'est le portrait tout craché de son père», expliqua-t-elle avec nostalgie.

«Vraiment? Il...manie l'épée?», s'enquit Rin.

«Oui. Sesshomaru est passionné par l'histoire du Japon. Il est particulièrement fasciné par l'ère Edo. Son père, le grand Inu Taisho, était le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Il était craint et admiré à la fois par les humains et les youkais. Je crois que Sesshomaru aurait particulièrement aimé vivre à cette époque...l'époque où les youkais dirigeaient ce monde...», expliqua Sasori, l'air rêveuse.

«Donc, vous étiez déjà en vie à cette époque?», s'enquit Rin.

«Oui, bien sûr! J'ai vu l'ère Edo s'éteindre, avec la suprématie des youkais. L'intelligence et la force de notre lignée nous a permis de résister aux offensives technologiques des humains et de nous y adapter...mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas pour la majorité des youkais»

«Est-ce que Sesshomaru a lui aussi vécu à l'ère Edo?», s'enquit Rin curieusement.

«Non. Sesshomaru est tout jeune. Il a à peine franchi la centaine», répondit Sasori. «Par contre, il est déjà assez mature pour me produire de petits héritiers! Hélas...on dirait qu'il n'est pas pressé!»

«Il va avoir un bon millénaire pour y penser, de toute façon», répondit Rin.

«Non non non! Tu ne connais pas bien la biologie youkai, n'est-ce pas?»

«Heu...pas vraiment...»

«Et bien je vais t'expliquer. Vous les humains...la technologie vous a permis de vivre plus vieux...Vous étiez si fragiles à l'ère Edo! Pour nous, c'est l'inverse. Nos métabolismes, même s'ils sont très puissants, ne s'adaptent pas aussi rapidement aux changements que les humains. Les nouvelles générations de youkais vivront tout au plus quelques centaines d'années, usant leur corps prématurément avec votre mode de vie moderne et complètement malsain», expliqua Sasori avec amertume. «Avant, les dynasties youkais se déterminaient par la force et la puissance d'un guerrier. Maintenant, quiconque essaierait de contrôler son territoire avec son épée se ferait fusiller sur-le-champ par vos horribles mitraillettes. Pour survivre dignement, les youkais comme Sesshomaru sont obligés d'utiliser vos chiffres et vos technologies...subir l'anxiété et le stress. Qui aurait cru que des obstacles si anodins en apparence sont à l'origine même du déclin des youkais?»

«...Notre société n'est pas seulement toxique pour les youkais. C'est drôle, je crois que moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé vivre à l'ère Edo. Pas de tracas avec mon loyer, mon job ou l'argent en général. J'aurais le temps d'explorer les montagnes, aller à la pêche à mains nues...cueillir des tas de fleurs, pourquoi pas?», lança Rin à la rigolade.

Sasori lui sourit. «Par contre, à cette époque, humains et youkais ne se côtoyaient point comme aujourd'hui. Je doute que cette jeune dame ait pu être...l'amie...de Sesshomaru»

«Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup de guerres entre humains et youkais à cette époque, mais...à un point tel qu'aucun humain et youkai ne développaient de liens d'affinités?», s'enquit Rin.

«Bien sûr que non! C'était strictement interdit. Tous les hanyous et leurs mères finissaient au bûcher!»

Rin ravala sa salive, soudainement moins idéaliste. «Ah...», lança-t-elle, l'air déçue.

«Mais tu sais, les temps ont beaucoup changé! Moi-même, à l'époque, j'éprouvais un profond dédain des humains. Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends tout à fait les unions mixtes. Les youkais sont devenus si rares qu'il est difficile pour certains —notamment mon Sesshomaru— de trouver une femme digne et de la même espèce!»

«À ce point?»

«Hélas, oui. Et de toute façon, sauf pour la longévité supérieure, les youkais n'ont plus de raisons de faire d'héritiers entre eux. La pureté de leur sang n'est plus du tout gage de puissance. En fait, je crois même que les pur-sang restants n'auront nul autre choix que de mêler leur sang à celui des humains, afin que leurs héritiers conservent certains traits youkais, mais acquièrent la capacité d'adaptation des humains...Les hanyous, autrefois les parias de la société, sont peut-être le seul espoir de préservation relatif pour les youkais», songea Sasori.

«Encore en train de radoter vos vieilles théories de métissage, mère...», lança Sesshomaru, un sac d'épicerie en main.

«Sesshomaru! Déjà?! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler de toi!», s'indigna Sasori.

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil.

«Et bien en fait...», débuta Rin.

«Ah oui c'est vrai. Je lui ai parlé de ta passion pour la calligraphie et l'art de l'épée»

«Hmph. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop ennuyé, Rin», commenta-t-il, l'air agacé, en lançant quelques ingrédients dans une poêle.

«Bien sûr que non! J'aime bien l'histoire moi aussi! En fait, dans mes cours de danse, je m'inspirais des danses traditionnelles et de celles des geishas pour créer des chorégraphies», expliqua Rin, tout sourire.

«Oh, les geishas! Petite coquine!», s'exclama Sasori à la rigolade. «Sesshomaru, tu dois absolument lui montrer les papiers peints dans ta salle d'entraînement!».

«Mère...», menaça Sesshomaru.

«Qu'ont-ils de spécial, ces papiers peints?», s'enquit Rin, en humant l'odeur de nourriture en train de griller.

«Oh, ce sont de magnifiques fresques de l'époque féodale. Inu Taisho apparaît sur l'une d'entre elles!», s'exclama Sasori avec enthousiasme.

«Oh, j'adorerais les voir!», s'exclama Rin, tout sourire.

«Hmph...alors, je te ferai visiter ma maison...après le petit déjeuner», rétorqua-t-il, en posant une assiette devant sa mère et devant Rin.

Rin jeta un œil aux omelettes roulées, à l'apparence plutôt simple, avec une odeur légèrement sucrée. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire ce type d'omelette aussi rapidement.

«Mmmmm! C'est délicieux!», lança Rin joyeusement. Elle tourna la tête vers Sesshomaru. «J'adore!»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard furtif en levant un sourcil. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que c'était de la grande gastronomie.

«Je seconde, Sesshomaru est un très bon chef», renchérit Sasori, pleine de fierté.

Un regard vers sa mère lui permit de remarquer le sourire satisfait qui s'était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle semblait bien aimer Rin, mais il ignorait encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

…

Rin poussa un soupir de fascination. Sesshomaru refoula un sourire, Rin avait cette manie d'être impressionnée par beaucoup de choses, comme si elle était encore une enfant qui découvrait le monde. Elle posa ses doigts sur la fresque devant elle. Un guerrier qui avait l'élégance de Sesshomaru, mais la fougue d'Inu-Yasha, avec des cheveux argentés et une armure à l'apparence à la fois splendide et dangereuse, posait sur une colline verte, une épée dans chacune de ses mains.

«Cette œuvre a été faire suite à sa victoire contre l'empire de l'Est. Ce fut sa dernière grande victoire en tant que seigneur des terres de l'Ouest»

«Ah bon? Que s'est-il passé après?», s'enquit curieusement Rin.

«Il conserva ses acquis pour un autre siècle, mais comme la plupart des guerriers du pays, il fut obligé de renoncer à sa vocation première à l'ère Meiji pour devenir un homme d'affaires. C'est à cette époque qu'il a créé les banques de l'Ouest», expliqua Sesshomaru.

«Ça alors...», murmura Rin en continuant d'observer la fresque. «Il est si différent des photos qui ont été prises avant sa mort!», s'exclama Rin. «C'est incroyable qu'un homme d'affaires aussi puissant ait déjà été un guerrier de la sorte!»

«En effet, Inu Taisho a été célèbre durant plusieurs époques de l'histoire. Je m'efforce de poursuivre son règne et de ne pas faire honte à sa mémoire»

Rin lui lança un regard compatissant. «Ce doit être beaucoup de pression de remplacer un tel homme, n'est-ce pas?»

Sesshomaru haussa légèrement les épaules.

«...Je n'ai rien à lui envier. Contrairement à ce qu'on en dit, Inu Taisho était loin de la perfection...»

«Ah bon?», s'enquit Rin.

«Sesshomaru a toujours considéré que son père a fait preuve de favoritisme envers son demi-frère Inu-Yasha», expliqua Sasori, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Elle était un peu à l'écart, et les observait tranquillement.

Sesshomaru la fusilla du regard.

«Pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama? C'est pourtant vous qui avez hérité des entreprises de votre père...»

«La simple tâche administrative de poursuivre son empire. Il a légué beaucoup plus à Inu-Yasha», lança-t-il avec amertume, en jetant un œil à une vieille épée qui sommeillait dans une vitrine au-dessous du papier peint. Rin remarqua tout juste la lame.

«C'est un souvenir d'Inu Taisho?», s'enquit-elle.

«Hmph...un simple morceau de ferraille», dit-il avec irritation en s'éloignant des deux femmes. Rin le regarda quitter la pièce avec inquiétude.

«Ohh...quel fils ingrat!», s'exclama Sasori. Elle se tourna vers Rin. «Cette épée s'appelle Tenseiga. Ceci est l'une des deux épées qu'Inu Taisho porte sur la peinture. Sesshomaru est déçu, car il aurait aimé obtenir l'autre épée : Tetsusaiga, mais Inu Taisho a décidé qu'elle était plutôt destinée à son deuxième fils.

«Alors, Sesshomaru croit que l'héritage d'Inu-Yasha est mieux seulement à cause d'une épée?», s'enquit Rin.

«Hahahaha! Pauvre enfant! Tu n'as même pas idée ce que Sesshomaru est prêt à faire pour un bout de métal! Si tu veux mon humble avis, ce sont des enfantillages. Inu Taisho avait raison, Tenseiga est beaucoup mieux pour Sesshomaru...il n'a seulement pas encore découvert ses capacités», expliqua Sasori.

«Capacités? Comme quoi, elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux?», questionna Rin en regarda l'épée curieusement.

Sasori fut fascinée par le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun ton moqueur dans la voix de Rin.

«Oui, tu vois, Tetsusaiga, la lame d'Inu-Yasha, est une épée qui blesse, une lame d'immense destruction. Tenseiga, elle, est une épée qui soigne, elle est unique en son genre», expliqua la youkai.

«Ça alors...une épée qui soigne? Mais...comment est-ce possible? », s'enquit Rin dans un murmure.

«Rin!»

Rin pivota des talons et vit alors Kohaku entrer à pas hâtifs dans la pièce, Sesshomaru était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, à le regarder avec ennui.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kohaku portait un bouquet de fleurs. S'était-il à ce point ennuyé?! Il s'élança vers elle et la prit dans une étreinte.

«Kohaku?»

«Rin, je suis si content de te voir!», s'exclama-t-il, visiblement rassuré.

«Je...je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi sembles-tu si inquiet?», s'enquit-elle.

«N'as-tu donc pas lu les journaux Rin? Il s'est passé un terrible incident à la maison!»

«Alors, tu sais peut-être pourquoi le quartier empestait l'odeur de sang et de cendre hier soir?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec intérêt, en s'approchant du couple.

«Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Des meurtres ont eu lieu. Trois femmes dans la vingtaine ont été égorgées, une d'entre elles était notre voisine! Elle s'est fait assassiner en face de notre porte!»

«C'est toi qui as découvert le corps?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en levant un sourcil. Kohaku se contenta d'avaler sa salive et de détourner le regard.

«Quoi?!», s'exclama Rin. «C'est terrible!»

«Terrible oui! Pendant un instant...je...j'ai cru que c'était toi!», dit Kohaku, visiblement bouleversé.

«Quelle barbarie! Vous devriez plier bagage et quitter cet endroit sordide sur-le-champ», s'exclama Sasori avec dédain.

«Je sais...mais nous avons si peu de temps pour régler ce genre d'ennui...», grommela le jeune homme.

«Je peux chercher Kohaku. Je doute que j'arrive à dormir à la maison, en sachant ce qu'il vient d'arriver», rétorqua Rin qui blêmissait à vue d'oeil. Cette histoire sordide lui rappelait d'atroces souvenirs.

«Ont-ils trouvé le responsable?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec une mine pensive.

«Non...Apparemment, ce n'est pas le premier meurtre du genre qui se produit dans le quartier, mais c'est la première fois que l'événement est médiatisé...Les autorités craignent que le ou les responsables sévissent de nouveau», répondit Kohaku avec inquiétude.

«Et vous ne comptez pas partir immédiatement?», s'indigna Sasori. «Qui sait l'identité de sa prochaine victime! Vous n'êtes que des humains, vous ne devriez pas narguer le destin!»

«Mère...», s'impatienta Sesshomaru.

«N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, mon fils? N'es-tu pas inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver à Rin? Tu devrais les héberger pendant qu'ils se cherchent une nouvelle maison!», lança Sasori.

«Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, madame. Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour régler cette situation le plus rapidement possible», répondit Kohaku.

Le visage de Sasori s'illumina soudainement. «Dites donc, jeune homme...votre visage me dit quelque chose. N'êtes-vous pas ce mignon petit garçon qui sert Naraku?», s'enquit-elle avec intérêt.

«Euh...oui c'est bien moi», répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Rin refoula un sourire, tandis que Sesshomaru restait de marbre. Elle était prête à parier qu'il était profondément exaspéré.

«Ça alors! Ce doit être toute une épreuve, servir pareil hanyou! Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé à choisir ce travail?», s'enquit Sasori avec curiosité. Rin refoula un soupir d'exaspération. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'est que Kohaku commence à parler de son travail, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle tourna les talons et jeta de nouveau un œil rêveur sur la fresque d'Inu Taisho...pleine de verdure et de couleurs. Elle ne remarqua pas que Sesshomaru venait de la rejoindre.

«Rin...», dit-il d'une voix basse. La jeune femme sursauta légèrement, mais se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

«Hai?»

«J'espère que ma mère ne t'a pas trop embêtée. Sa visite ce matin était plutôt...inattendue», dit-il.

«Oh, ne vous en faites pas, elle est une interlocutrice intéressante!», s'exclama Rin.

«Exaspérante...plutôt, murmura-t-il en fixant la fresque. «Néanmoins...elle dit peut-être vrai au sujet de ton logis...»

«Ne vous en faites pas, je vais trouver un moyen de régler cela rapidement. Je comptais démissionner bientôt de toute façon. Peut-être puis-je partir plus tôt que prévu pour trouver rapidement un nouvel endroit. J'avoue que le fait de vivre sur une scène de crime me donne la chair de poule!»

«Non Rin...tu ferais une grave erreur de démissionner, comme je t'ai dit hier...»

«Et pourquoi donc, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit-elle, dans l'espoir d'avoir plus de réponses que la veille.

«Tu sauras lorsque le moment sera venu»

«Et comment vais-je savoir que ce moment sera venu?», s'impatienta Rin.

«Tu comprendras en temps et lieu. Pour l'instant, mémorise ceci», dit-il en lui glissant un papier entre les doigts.

Rin fronça les sourcils. «Un numéro de téléphone?»

«Le mien. Cette situation dans le quartier est des plus préoccupante»

«Et...quoi? Je dois vous appeler si je suis en danger?», s'enquit Rin, en essayant d'ignorer ses joues rougissantes. «Ne serais-je pas mieux d'appeler la police?»

«S'il s'agit bien de ce que je crains, la police ne peut pas t'aider», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru. «Et ton...fiancé n'est pas suffisamment présent pour assurer ta protection»

Rin hocha la tête, avec une mine légèrement inquiète. Elle savait que si elle posait des questions maintenant, elle ne saurait rien de Sesshomaru.

«D'accord», souffla-t-elle en glissant le papier dans sa poche.

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder Sesshomaru et lut rapidement le sérieux de sa requête dans ses yeux d'ambre. Était-il vraiment...inquiet?

Elle ignorait ce qui était en train de se produire, mais elle avait soudainement un mauvais pressentiment...très mauvais.

…

«Rin...faudrait peut-être trouver un nouvel appartement avant de tout mettre dans des boîtes», lança Kohaku en ne quittant pas le journal des yeux. «Il faudrait aussi réussir à se départir du nôtre»

«Bonne chance pour trouver un nouveau preneur avec ce qui vient d'arriver», rétorqua Rin en continuant de tout empaqueter.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la maison, tout avait été nettoyé, leur logis était presque dans le même état que Rin l'avait vu pour la dernière fois..Sauf pour le sang qui avait taché le bas du mur, tout près de leur porte d'entrée.

«J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à payer deux loyers à cause de cette histoire», répliqua Kohaku en se massant les tempes.

«Mais on a les moyens de toute façon...», lança-t-elle avec ennui. «Tu as eu une grosse augmentation de salaire...»

«...Tu sembles te fier beaucoup à moi ces temps-ci», commenta le jeune homme avec une pointe d'irritation.

«Certainement pas pour avoir une vie sociale ou une vie de couple, en tout cas», répliqua Rin avec amertume. Elle sentit soudainement les yeux de Kohaku quitter le journal pour lui lancer un regard, qu'elle ignora, puisqu'elle n'osa pas lever les yeux.

Aussitôt, elle regretta ses paroles. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Son horaire de fou était requis pour son travail, il n'y pouvait rien. Elle se tourna vers lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui souffler une excuse, mais elle fut interrompue par l'infâme sonnerie de Darth Vador. Kohaku y répondit aussitôt.

«Oui...oui...ok, j'arrive». Il ferma son téléphone, le devoir l'appelait de nouveau. Le regard vide, comme s'il était possédé par quelque force occulte, il se leva de sa chaise, et attrapa les clés de sa voiture.

«Je dois y aller», dit-il évasivement.

«Kohaku, attends!», le supplia Rin.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle. Elle réussit presque à le convaincre de rester avec elle, avec ses grands yeux noisette à la fois penaud et désolé.

«Appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit», dit-il simplement en quittant les lieux.

Rin fixa la porte d'entrée avec tristesse quelques instants de plus. Elle savait que le travail de Kohaku était sa fierté. Elle savait très bien qu'il détestait les reproches du genre, et elle s'était abstenue, jusqu'à maintenant, de manifester son mécontentement face à son absence quasi permanente...alors pourquoi aujourd'hui osait-elle lui cracher le fond de sa pensée?

Elle poussa un soupir. Probablement le stress...d'être prise avec un boulot qu'elle déteste et d'avoir une scène de crime comme voisine immédiate! Le sang au bas du mur...Elle essaya de ne pas penser à son ancienne maison de Kyoto...à la terrible soirée où elle a contrecarré son destin...en étant la seule de sa famille à ne pas être assassinée.

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par son ventre qui criait famine. Elle mourrait d'envie d'avaler un ramen, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas les ingrédients pour en faire à la maison.

Et la Maison du Ramen n'était qu'à un coin de rue...le ventre de Rin grommela de nouveau.

Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Peut-être était-elle mieux de faire livrer?

Elle secoua la tête et attrapa ses propres clés. Que pouvait-il lui arriver à une heure pareille? Le soleil n'était même pas couché.

Néanmoins, elle attrapa le papier qui était dans sa poche et en contempla la calligraphie parfaite avant de quitter la maison.

Elle espéra ardemment ne pas avoir à se servir de ce numéro.

…

«Non mais...vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux?!», s'énerva le hanyou aux yeux de carmine et à la chevelure noir de jais.

«C'est une offre finale, Naraku. Mes actionnaires sont mécontents, et avec raison. Votre comportement irresponsable a non seulement nuit à Shikon, mais aussi aux Banques de l'Ouest et à Tenseiga Assurances»

«Personne ne faisait état de mon mode de vie avant que vous ne souhaitiez vous allier à Shikon, Sesshomaru», rétorqua Naraku avec irritation. «Je crains que ce soit davantage vos ennemis, plutôt que les miens, qui ont cru bon de publier cette histoire au sujet des salons.

Sesshomaru serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. «Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je suis le seul à blâmer?»

«Exact», rétorqua Naraku avec un sourire moqueur.

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard glacial, avant de rétorquer :

«Peu importe qui a communiqué cette histoire à la presse. Ce qui compte à présent, c'est ce que les actionnaires savent. Ils savent que nous comptons établir un partenariat et ils savent que vous vous comportez en imbécile. Vous êtes trop instables et ils ne vous font plus confiance comme figure de proue de Shikon. Si vous ne voulez pas tout perdre, vous n'avez plus le choix. Tenseiga et mes banques font partie des entreprises les plus stables du marché. Si je suis promu au conseil d'administration de Shikon, les actions vont se stabiliser, Naraku. Cela permettra de redorer l'image de Shikon...et de réduire mes propres pertes»

«Vous n'êtes toujours pas instruit sur le fonctionnement de tous les départements de Shikon tel que l'exige notre politique interne...», répondit Naraku avec agacement.

«Cessez de bavasser sur ces absurdités, Naraku. Il n'était pas prévu au contrat que vous réserviez le droit de déstabiliser le marché. Vous n'avez plus le choix. Ou bien je fais partie de votre conseil d'administration, ou bien je quitte Shikon et demande à mon équipe juridique d'examiner tous les termes de notre contrat que vous n'avez pas respectés», répliqua Sesshomaru, avec sa figure imperturbable.

Naraku fit une légère moue, avant de hocher la tête.

«D'accord. Pour l'instant, c'est vous qui avez le beau jeu. Je vais m'assurer que les autres membres du C.A en soient informés. Nous tiendrons une conférence de presse dès lundi et je vais m'assurez que votre bureau soit près pour mardi»

«Très bien alors. Puisque la question est réglée, je retourne de ce pas à mes autres obligations», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec l'ombre d'une mine satisfaite. Alors qu'il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce...

«Ah...au fait...Sesshomaru»

…

Avec le ventre bien plein, Rin sortit paresseusement sa carte de crédit, pour payer l'addition. La serveuse s'éloigna quelques instants avec la note et la carte, tandis que Rin pliait le journal qu'elle avait lu pendant son repas.

Elle leva lentement les yeux et remarqua deux hommes, tout de brun vêtus, assis à une table près de la sienne. Ils étaient arrivés au restaurant bien avant elle, avaient terminé de manger, et sirotaient un thé depuis au moins une demi-heure.

Rin avait aperçu l'un d'entre eux lui jeter un regard de biais, de temps à autre, ses yeux bleu clair avaient tout de suite attiré l'attention de Rin. L'homme avait les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Koga, le copain à sa collègue Ayame. Un youkai-loup peut-être?

Étrange...pourquoi des youkai-loups perdaient-ils leur temps dans un restaurant de ramen? Rin savait que ni Koga, ni Ayame, ne fréquentaient quelconque forme de restaurant qui ne contenait pas une portion imposante de viande rouge. Ces youkai-loups étaient-ils affamés à ce point?

L'un d'entre eux leva de nouveau les yeux. Rin eut soudain la chair de poule...ses grands yeux bleu pâle et vide...il ressemblait à une bête affamée.

…

«Ah...au fait...Sesshomaru», l'interpela Naraku.

Le youkai s'arrêta sans se retourner, la main sur la poignée de porte.

«J'espère que tu ne penses pas être capable de me mener par le bout du nez...»

Sesshomaru lui jeta un regard plein de mépris.

«Je connais ton plan et tes tactiques. Si tu ne fais pas gaffe...je pourrais t'atteindre avec des méthodes spécialement conçues pour te faire du mal», lança Naraku avec un sourire sadique.

...

La serveuse apporta le reçu de Rin et la remercia à profusion tandis que Rin quittait le restaurant à pas hâtifs. Tandis qu'elle poussait la porte pour sortir, elle vit dans le reflet de la glace les deux hommes se lever. Rin fit de grands efforts pour ne pas partir à la course.

Elle n'était qu'à cinq minutes de chez elle, mais elle craignait soudain de rentrer...vu le fait que les deux hommes marchaient sur la même rue qu'elle. Le soleil était désormais couché et les rues étaient en train de se vider...c'était anormal que les rues du coin se vident aussi rapidement. Elle était désormais en face de chez elle, mais elle continua sa marche, les deux hommes la suivaient toujours. Ils savaient désormais qu'elle les avait vus, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix de tourner la tête pour vérifier. Anxieuse, Rin glissa une main dans son sac à main pour retrouver son téléphone, tout en accélérant le pas.

Horreur! Elle arriva face à un feu rouge. Une foule de voitures traversèrent alors le chemin. Rin n'osa pas tourner ni sur la rue de droite, ni celle de gauche...elles étaient trop désertes...trop propices à une malchance. Rin se mit à composer le numéro de Sesshomaru, en gardant la main dans son sac. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête et vit les deux hommes qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, la rattrapant presque à la course. Rin regarda devant elle et vit que malgré le feu rouge, il n'y avait plus de voitures qui circulaient. Désespérée, elle se jeta alors dans l'intersection pour traverser la rue le plus vite possible. Hélas, elle n'avait pas remarqué une voiture qui roulait très rapidement vers elle, dans l'intention de brûler le feu jaune. À la vue de Rin, le chauffard klaxonna agressivement. Rin sursauta violemment et courra plus rapidement pour l'éviter.

Elle se jeta littéralement hors de l'intersection tandis que le feu piéton tournait au vert. Elle tourna furtivement la tête et vit les deux hommes au milieu de l'intersection, qui ont été ralentis par le chauffard. Rin sentit son cœur se débattre dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était désormais certaine que ces hommes la suivaient. Prise de panique, elle courut et termina de composer le numéro de Sesshomaru. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de chez lui...elle pria mentalement qu'il réponde et qu'il soit à la maison.

Le téléphone sonna un coup...deux coups...trois coups.

«Taisho Sesshomaru...»

«Sesshomaru!», s'écria Rin avec soulagement.

«...Je ne peux prendre votre appel...»

...

Sesshomaru resta de glace face à la menace de Naraku. Lui, Naraku...comment pourrait-il arriver à lui faire véritablement du mal? Outre lui faire perdre de l'argent, Naraku n'avait aucune arme contre lui!

Au même moment, Sesshomaru sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il eut soudain un horrible pressentiment...une étrange sensation qu'une équation manquait à ses calculs. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce et fila vers sa voiture. Seulement une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin du lieu où il avait donné rendez-vous à Naraku, il jeta un œil à l'écran de son téléphone : un message vocal. Il s'empressa de l'écouter.

Au début, il n'entendit presque rien. Quelques bruits de pas et le son d'une respiration haletante...et ensuite un murmure...celui de Rin.

«Sesshomaru...vite...le ramen...la maison...VITE S'IL TE PLAIT!», pria-t-elle avant de lancer un cri d'effroi.

«FIN DU MESSAGE. POUR SAUVEGARDER, FAITES LE 1. POUR SUPPRIMER, FAITES LE 2. POUR RÉÉCOUTER...»

Horrifié, Sesshomaru appuya agressivement sur l'accélérateur.

«Naraku!», murmura-t-il avec rage

...

«MERDE», jura Rin en continuant sa course. Elle n'osait plus tourner la tête, elle entendait les hommes courir derrière elle. Elle essaya de jeter un regard désespéré aux passants près d'elle, mais tout le monde l'ignorait, comme s'ils avaient fait un pacte avec le destin pour lui laisser faire son sale travail. Rin sentit l'eau monter à ses yeux. Le bip sonore de la boîte vocale se fit enfin entendre.

«Sesshomaru...vite...»

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire...elle était paniquée, confuse, et ne savait plus où elle était. Elle entendit l'un des hommes crier à l'autre de l'attraper. Elle essaya d'accélérer, mais elle courait déjà trop vite et gaspillait ses forces trop rapidement.

«...le ramen...la maison...VITE S'IL TE PLAIT!», le supplia-t-elle.

Elle sentit soudain son pied se prendre dans une craque du trottoir. Elle tomba abruptement et échappa son téléphone. Prise au piège, elle tourna la tête et vit les deux hommes se jeter sur elle. Elle hurla d'effroi.

...

Sesshomaru gara sa voiture devant les appartements de Rin. Il en sortit à la course, et se mit à humer l'air.

Il conclut déjà qu'elle n'était pas chez elle...il marcha sur le trottoir désert et capta soudain le parfum fleuri de sa collègue...mêlé à l'odeur de ramen. Satisfait, il partit à la course...les rares passants le regardaient comme un extra-terrestre. Il était plutôt rare de voir un célèbre multimillionnaire courir comme un hystérique dans la rue...il s'en contrefichait.

Le feu tourna au rouge. Il s'arrêta abruptement. Une brise trouva le chemin jusqu'à son visage. Il sentit de nouveau les fleurs...le ramen...et du sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il en oublia ses bonnes manières à s'envola pour passer par dessus l'intersection.

L'odeur du sang devenait de plus en plus dominante. Sesshomaru était désormais horrifié.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, et tourna la tête vers la ruelle de gauche. Rin était là, immobile, il la sentait.

Sesshomaru sentit son sang se glacer. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il marcha vers la source de l'odeur macabre...que seul lui pouvait sentir...puisque le crime était trop récent.

Il s'arrêta devant une poubelle de métal et l'ouvrit. Sesshomaru serra la mâchoire. Elle était là. Il la tira de sa prison et la posa sur le sol. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur tiède des malfaiteurs sur elle. Ils n'étaient pas bien loin, et mais Sesshomaru n'avait pas envie de les poursuivre.

Il regarda les multiples coups de couteaux et lacérations. Les blessures étaient sauvages et imprécises, Rin s'était sans doute débattue. Les égratignures près de sa bouche prouvaient que l'un de ses assassins l'avait fait taire pendant que l'autre faisait le sale boulot. Son regard se posa alors sur ses yeux noisette : vitreux comme ceux des cadavres, mais terrifiés...la peur immortalisée à tout jamais sur ses traits innocents.

C'est seulement lorsque Sesshomaru vit les traces de larme sur ses joues de porcelaine qu'il sentit sa main valide trembler violemment.

Sesshomaru n'essaya même pas de la réanimer. Elle avait perdu trop de sang pour que la médecine moderne puisse faire des miracles...mais il n'acceptait pas l'échec. Il ne pouvait pas! Elle était morte à cause de lui, comme pouvait-il se le pardonner?

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Rin. Elle était morte...mais encore tiède...comme s'il restait un dernier filet de vie en elle. Pourtant, son cœur ne battait plus.

C'est alors qu'une idée folle s'imposa dans la tête de Sesshomaru. Il enleva son veston qu'il mit autour de Rin, il la prit dans ses bras et s'envola jusque chez lui. Il était tout près.

Trop pressé pour passer par la porte principale, il vola jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une chambre, qu'il brisa d'un coup de pied. Il entra rapidement et courut jusqu'à sa salle d'entraînement. Il vit Jaken dans sa vision périphérique, l'air confus et lui poser une question, mais il n'y porta guère attention.

Il entra dans la salle d'entraînement et la posa délicatement sur le sol. Jaken le talonnait, et entra lui aussi dans la pièce, il jeta un regard d'effroi à la jeune femme inerte.

«Sesshomaru-sama! Mais qu'est-ce que ce cadavre!? Que se passe-t-il?»

«Une collègue. Naraku.», marmonna-t-il en jetant un œil sur Tenseiga. La lame usée était bleue et émettait des pulsations comme un cœur qui bat.

Jaken reconnut alors la jeune femme...qu'il n'avait jamais vu en personne, mais il savait que c'était une jeune femme de Shikon que Sesshomaru connaissait.

«...Ces humains sont si faibles. Vous savez pourtant à quel point ils sont fragiles. Pourquoi avoir ramené ce corps jusqu'ici? Ses blessures sont trop graves pour qu'elle puisse être réanimé!», s'exclama le youkai crapaud avec confusion.

Il entendit alors le bruit d'une vitre qui éclate. Sesshomaru avait détruit la vitrine pour attraper Tenseiga. Le youkai regarda la lame avec fascination. Il n'avait jamais vu cette épée dans un pareil état. Elle était en vie...on dirait qu'elle essayait de lui parler. Il jeta alors un œil au corps de sa défunte protégée et vit les gardiens des ténèbres autour d'elle...prêts à voler l'âme du corps inanimé.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Sesshomaru trancha les créatures fantomatiques, qui s'évaporèrent au contact de la lame. Le youkai cligna des yeux, l'air perplexe. Tenseiga...était-elle réellement plus qu'un souvenir rouillé?

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Rin et la prit par les épaules, pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle était toujours inanimée.

Soudain, une lueur enflamma ses yeux vitreux, qui se mirent à cligner à rapidement. Sa poitrine s'éleva soudainement, son corps à la recherche d'oxygène. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent et se posèrent sur Sesshomaru...la pauvre pleine de confusion et de surprise. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

«Ça alors!», couina Jaken. «Elle est vivante! Sesshomaru, vous l'avez ramené à la vie!»

«...Se...Sesshomaru-sama», murmura-t-elle. «Que...que s'est-il passé?!»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux.

«Jeune humaine! Vous étiez morte et Sesshomaru vous a ramené d'entre les morts. Montrez-lui un peu de gratitude!», s'énerva Jaken.

Rin jeta un regard perplexe au crapaud...avant que tout lui revienne à l'esprit. Le ramen...et les youkais-loups...leurs...couteaux. Ce...ce n'était pas un cauchemar?!

Elle regarda son corps et vit que son chandail et tâché par une quantité astronomique de sang encore humide. Elle vit alors Sesshomaru tenir la lame qu'elle avait vue le matin même. Tenseiga. Sauf qu'elle était bleu pâle et scintillait. Terrifiée, elle se leva d'un bon et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour ensuite claquer la porte.

«Ça alors...quelle petite ingrate!», s'exclama Jaken.

Que s'est-il passé? Sesshomaru avait la même question qui trottait dans sa tête...En effet, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Tenseiga avait un pouvoir aussi phénoménal...Et Rin! Sans Tenseiga, elle serait toujours morte. Qui l'avait donc assassinée, était-ce réellement un disciple de Naraku?

Sesshomaru se leva machinalement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il sentait l'inquiétude l'assaillir...Il était inquiet pour Rin, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule...il avait peur de la perdre de nouveau s'il la laissait encore une fois.

Il entendit le bruit de la douche...mais l'odeur des larmes de Rin l'agitait. Il cogna à la porte.

«Rin?»

«...»

«Est-ce que tout va bien?», s'enquit-il.

Il l'entendit alors sangloter à travers la porte. C'en était trop, ses volontés de réserve et de contrôle de lui-même n'arrivaient pas à dominer son envie d'être près d'elle.

«Rin, je vais entrer», dit-il, affirmatif.

Pas de réponse.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, et constata qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Il s'approcha lentement de Rin, qui, assise au fond de la douche en marche. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle avait enlevé son chandail ensanglanté, qui avait été lancé par terre. Sesshomaru ouvrit doucement la porte vitrée, pour éviter de l'effrayer davantage.

«...Rin...»

Elle leva la tête, et le regarda longuement, tandis que plus de larmes se mêlaient à l'eau de la douche qui ruisselait sur elle.

«Sesshomaru...ces cicatrices...», dit-elle entre deux sanglots, en pointant son ventre.

Sesshomaru vit des cicatrices rouges, sur le ventre de Rin, le signe que la plaie qui avait tué Rin n'était pas qu'une simple hallucination.

«Je-je croyais que c'était un cauchemar», pleura Rin. «Mais je ne me réveille pas!»

«Ce n'est pas un rêve, Rin», dit Sesshomaru calmement, en s'agenouillant pour être au niveau de Rin.

«Votre m-maman me parlait de Tenseiga ce m-matin...», balbutia Rin. «Sesshomaru! Je ne comprends plus rien! Pourquoi, pourquoi moi?!», s'emporta-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Sesshomaru était perplexe et mal à l'aise. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il essaya de la prendre par le poignet pour la sortir de la douche. Il remarqua que l'eau était glaciale. Rin gifla sa main et continua de pleurer.

«Rin...»

«Non! L'eau va me réveiller, l'eau d-doit me réveiller», dit-elle.

«Rin...tu vas prendre froid...», tenta-t-il.

«Je je m'en fiche...laissez-moi tranquille», sanglota-t-elle.

Sesshomaru sentit un nœud dans sa gorge. Il voulait l'aider, mais n'avait aucune idée comment.

«Rin...tu es en vie...tu es en sécurité maintenant», dit-il lentement, dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

Rin continua de pleurer et ne répondit pas. Résigné, Sesshomaru se leva, prit quelques serviettes de l'armoire et les posa sur le comptoir pour Rin et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il mit la main sur la poignée

«N-non! Attendez!», s'exclama Rin.

Sesshomaru tourna la tête.

«Ne me laissez pas...s'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas seule!», supplia Rin en pleurant de plus belle.

Sesshomaru ferma les yeux un instant. Cette femme avait un don pour le faire passer par une palette d'émotion qu'il connaissait à peine.

Rin...il ressentait à la fois de la tristesse et des remords de ne pas être venu à elle à temps, de ne pas se douter du plan machiavélique de Naraku. Il se sentait stupide de l'impliquer dans ses histoires dangereuses de complot et de trahison. Et surtout...Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette envie pulsionnelle de la protéger. Jamais il n'avait été aussi possessif avec une femme...Pourtant, elle ne lui appartenait même pas!

Il s'approcha de nouveau de la douche et en ouvrit la porte. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas bouger, il n'aurait pas le choix d'aller près d'elle. Sans même enlever un vêtement ou deux, il s'assit dans le fond de la douche à côté de Rin. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et sanglota contre sa poitrine. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle était froide, tout comme l'eau. Il étira son bras valide et ajusta la température pour que l'eau soit tiède.

«S...Sesshomaru...j'ai si peur...», murmura-t-elle.

«Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je vais te protéger», chuchota-t-il.

Comme un baume sur une plaie fantomatique, les mots du youkai avaient réussi, un tant soit peu, à la rassurer. Elle se blottit de plus belle contre lui et vida son esprit blessé.

...Fin de chapitre...

A/N : Rahlala...le suspense ne fait que commencer! J'ai bon espoir que le prochain chapitre va arriver plus rapidement que celui-ci! Il va contenir des scènes que j'ai déjà hâte d'écrire hinhinhin...Disons que la relation de Sesshy et Rin pourrait se complexifier très prochainement!

Sinon...j'imagine que certains auront remarqué une vague inspiration du film Casino Royale pour la scène finale de ce chapitre...j'ai pas pu résister!

Merci mille fois à toutes ceux et celles qui m'ont lu dans le passé et qui me lisent toujours!


	5. 365 jours

A/N : Une absence trop looongue…je sais…je m'en excuse. La vie d'adulte est difficile!

Je récompense celles qui suivent toujours cette histoire avec un méga chapitre…au moins…

Merci aux chères lectrices qui se sont données la peine de laisser des commentaires au dernier chapitre! Merci à kwani, Satozuki, elodie, rairakku, AngieTenshi, Anae, TiteOShun, kaori chan, diassi, Estellee, misterycleopatre et Rin-sesshomaru1. Vos encouragements sont toujours ultra appréciés et je fus franchement émues de voir à quelle point vous avez été nombreuses à commenter pour le dernier chapitre (et à vous impatienter…milles excuses encore) ! Il faut dire que je vous ai fait poireauter au dessus d'un an !

Pour celles que ça intéresse, j'aimerais aussi poursuivre mes autres fics. Je crois que j'ai finalement pensé à une bonne idée d'épilogue pour Quête pour l'immortalité. Bien que ça ne soit pas essentiel pour l'histoire, je l'ai relue au complet récemment (je ne l'avais encore jamais lu de bout en bout) et j'aimerais bien retourner à cette histoire que j'aime beaucoup pour un dernier petit chapitre…À suivre!

Chapitre 5 : 365 jours

Lentement, mais sûrement, Rin se réveilla. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais elle pouvait sentir la douceur des couvertures et du lit. La pièce était très silencieuse et l'atmosphère enveloppante. Seul le bruit d'une pluie fine s'échouant sur les carreaux de la fenêtre se faisait entendre.

Elle sentait le parfum d'une personne...un homme. Elle sourit dans son demi-sommeil. Elle n'était pas seule. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule tiède. Depuis combien de nuits Kohaku arrivait-il si tard et quittait-il si tôt qu'elle avait l'impression d'être perpétuellement seule? Kohaku...Rin ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas lui qui était là. Impossible, ce n'était pas son odeur.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Sesshomaru, son sauveur, c'était sur son épaule qu'elle avait appuyé son front pendant la nuit et contre son torse qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps la veille, dans la douche et ensuite…dans son lit.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration régulière, comme s'il dormait…même si Rin avait de la difficulté à croire que Sesshomaru ait véritablement la faculté de dormir. Elle prit quelques instants pour le regarder. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait l'inspecter de si près! Il y avait quelque chose dans son air paisible et ses vêtements décontractés qui le rendait particulièrement...attirant. Comme si le fait de le voir porter autre chose qu'un complet cravate lui montrait qu'il n'était pas seulement le dirigeant inaccessible d'un empire incroyablement lucratif et puissant. Il était aussi un homme… Un homme qui pouvait l'écouter parler pendant des heures sans jamais être ennuyé, le même homme qui la reconduisait chez elle le soir, le même qui ne cherche qu'à la protéger et assurer son bien depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés.

Elle se rappela alors de la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de rester avec elle. C'était aussi le même homme à qui elle devait sa vie…

Bouleversée par les événements, elle l'avait supplié de ne pas la laisser seule. Il s'était plié à sa demande sans rechigner et l'avait laissé dormir blottie contre lui...sa présence fut suffisante pour faire taire les images d'épouvante qui défilaient sous les yeux de Rin la nuit dernière, les images des youkais-loups s'en prenant à elle et la traînant jusqu'à une ruelle sombre. Sesshomaru l'avait peut-être ramenée à la vie, mais elle savait que les visions de sa propre mort allaient la hanter jusqu'à la tombe.

Néanmoins, malgré l'horreur de ce souvenir, Rin se sentait déjà moins misérable que la veille. Était-ce l'effet des somnifères que Sesshomaru lui avait donné pour dormir qui lui engourdissait les neurones...où était-ce plutôt la présence de son sauveur si près qui la calmait?

«...Rin... »

La voix grave de Sesshomaru, un baume sur ses pensées troubles. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait calmement, avec nonchalance, presque, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Rin fronça les sourcils. Quand s'était-il réveillé au juste?

« Tout va bien? », s'enquit-il. Sortie de sa bouche, la question avait une sonorité étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se soucier du sort d'autrui…et encore moins de verbaliser ce genre de préoccupations.

« Hai! », lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme en s'allongeant sur le dos…question de garder une distance saine entre elle et lui…maintenant que ses angoisses s'étaient estompées. Elle jeta un œil à la pièce...ce n'était pas la chambre d'invité de la veille. C'était une chambre beaucoup plus spacieuse et lumineuse, avec un coin lecture près d'une grande fenêtre qui partait du plancher et grimpait jusqu'au plafond.

« C'est votre chambre? », s'enquit-elle avec curiosité, en se blottissant confortablement sous les couvertures.

« Oui. La chambre d'invité est inutilisable puisque la fenêtre est brisée », répondit-il.

« Je vois... », souffla Rin qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir...elle pouvait sentir le parfum de Sesshomaru partout autour d'elle…pourquoi son parfum la troublait-il autant au juste?

C'était probablement le fait que c'était le parfum d'un collègue et non celui de son fiancé. Non seulement la situation était...assez particulière... mais Rin avait cette sensation de commettre une faute en étant dans le même lit que lui…mais si elle n'avait, techniquement, rien à se reprocher.

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'une chemise de Sesshomaru. La tentative de refouler les rougeurs qui lui montait au visage était désormais complètement ratée. C'était officiel, elle se sentait comme une pécheresse.

«...Tes vêtements sont inutilisables... », expliqua Sesshomaru qui avait lu ses pensées, sans bouger de sa place sur le lit. Il ne semblait voir aucun inconvénient au fait de partager le même espace que Rin. Apparemment, il n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

«...Je sais bien... »

« Jaken va t'apporter une tenue plus convenable au retour de ses courses »

« D'accord, merci, Sesshomaru-sama », dit-elle timidement.

« Hmm. Tu peux continuer à te reposer maintenant. Il est encore tôt », répondit-il, comme pour clore la discussion.

Un silence gênant — du moins, pour Rin — s'installa entre les deux. Rin fixa Sesshomaru un long moment, qui fit mine de l'ignorer. Il était allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond, son regard indéchiffrable. Rin ne se gêna pas pour le sortir de son mutisme.

« Dites…vous ne dormez pas? », s'enquit Rin, avec une curiosité enfantine.

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil et lui lança un regard de biais légèrement ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas les questions anodines, Rin s'en voulut un instant de l'avoir oublié.

« …Est-ce que vous dormez vraiment, des fois? », s'enquit-elle. Sesshomaru parut soudainement plus curieux qu'ennuyé.

« Pourquoi cette question? La réponse n'est-elle pas évidente? »

« Non! Vous ne semblez jamais fatigué. Ni au travail, ni dans vos jours de congé. Toute à l'heure, je suis certaine que vous faisiez semblant de dormir! »

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit »

« …Mais…vous dormez parfois? »

« Seulement lorsque je suis très épuisé. Cette nuit, j'ai cru pertinent d'être aux aguets… »

« …Au cas où les loups auraient eu envie de me retrouver? », dit Rin avec inquiétude.

« Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils m'aient vu te trouver. Si tel est le cas, ils pourraient se douter qu'ils n'ont pas accompli leur travail », expliqua Sesshomaru, avec son éternel air taciturne.

« Alors, je suis en danger? », s'enquit Rin.

« C'est une possibilité »

Rin sentit son visage pâlir, tandis qu'elle s'emmitouflait davantage dans les couvertures. Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle d'entre toutes les personnes? Comment s'était-elle mise dans un tel pétrin?

Soudain, une idée absolument troublante traversa son esprit…

« Selon ce que vous dites, l'attaque d'hier n'était pas impulsive! Si vous craignez que les loups essaient de me retrouver, c'est parce que vous croyez qu'ils en ont contre moi. Je suis pas qu'une simple proie… »

« … En effet, je crois que cet incident était prémédité », avoua Sesshomaru. « Et je crois connaître l'identité de la personne responsable »

« …Naraku, c'est lui qui m'en veut, n'est-ce pas? », s'enquit Rin en s'asseyant dans le lit, l'air troublée.

Sesshomaru écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais se ressaisit rapidement et se tourna vers elle. Comme s'il hésitait à lui dire la vérité.

« Naraku m'a acheté un bouquet mortuaire i peine quelques semaines. Son sourire sinistre quand il me l'a donné me donne encore aujourd'hui la chair de poule! Il a absolument besoin de Kohaku pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, il me voit peut-être comme une distraction pour son bras droit! C'est sans compter le fait qu'il vous voit aussi comme un risque de perdre sa domination parmi les actionnaires de Shikon. Et en plus, il nous arrive souvent d'être ensemble au travail! Moi, la femme de son bras droit est en contact avec son rival! »

Sesshomaru resta de marbre, mais Rin remarqua qu'il semblait soudainement serrer les lèvres. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir touché à un nerf sensible.

«...Drôle de coïncidence… il y a un meurtre au pied de ma porte. Le lendemain, c'est moi qui se fait tuer en pleine rue. L'incident n'est survenu qu'une heure après que Kohaku soit partie de la maison! Que se serait-il passé s'il était resté avec moi hier? Je serais étonnée que les sbires de Naraku aient osé se manifester… »

« Ç'aurait été étonnant », commenta Sesshomaru avec flegme. « Il me semble évident qu'ils ont attaqué parce qu'ils savaient que tu étais seule et vulnérable »

« Donc…j'ai raison de croire que tous ces événements ne sont pas le fruit du hasard? »

Sesshomaru lui lança un long regard, avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu as en partie raison. J'ai aussi de bonnes raisons de croire que Naraku te voie comme un obstacle. Il est… probable qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec les mercenaires qui t'ont traquée hier… »

« …Mais qu'aie-je fait pour mériter un tel traitement? », s'enquit Rin, incrédule.

« Pour l'instant, très peu, mais Naraku lui, ne le sait pas, il n'a fait que calculer les risques et tente, du mieux qu'il peut, de faire le ménage avant de poursuivre son plan ».

« Faire le…ménage? » Rin réfléchit un instant, inquiète. « Est-ce que Kagome est en danger? Elle travaille à Shikon, elle aussi, et c'est Inu-Yasha qui a attrapé Naraku dans un salon de débauche »

« Kagome fait partie des personnes menacées, mais elle et le hanyou en sont déjà conscients », lui répondit Sesshomaru avec indifférence.

Rin cligna des yeux quelques fois, se croisa les bras et ferma les paupières.

« …Sesshomaru…j'en ai assez… Je suis tannée de ne rien savoir! Je dois savoir ce qui se passe! Merde! Je me suis fait tuer hier et je ne sais même pas pourquoi! », s'énerva-t-elle.

« …Rin…», débuta Sesshomaru en s'asseyant pour être à son niveau.

« J'en ai marre! Vous dites tout le temps que le moins j'en sais, le mieux ce sera! Mais mon ignorance ne m'a pas protégée comme vous l'aviez prévu! Si ce n'était pas de Tenseiga, je serais en train de pourrir dans une ruelle! », protesta-t-elle.

« … Je sais, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler immédiatement. C'est trop… »

« Quelle surprise! Et quand pourrez-vous me parler, Sesshomaru-sama, hein? Quand les poules auront des dents, peut-être?! Où sur ma dépouille à la morgue, pourquoi pas?! », poursuivit Rin avec colère, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Sesshomaru s'apprêta à prendre la parole, mais Rin le coupa abruptement.

« … Pourquoi m'avez vous donc mêlée à vos histoires… si vous êtes incapable de me faire confiance? » Rin sentit les yeux lui piquer.

« …Rin… »

La jeune femme se recroquevilla contre elle-même et tenta de ravaler ses larmes. Toute sa vie, elle avait gardé le moral haut et faisait tout pour rendre ses amis heureux… mais comment pourra-t-elle rester forte si son univers ne cesse de s'écrouler sous ses pieds?

Elle sentit soudain le bras de Sesshomaru la prendre par les épaules pour la ramener contre lui. Son visage appuyé contre son torse, elle ne refoula pas son envie de humer son odeur. Son parfum était si enivrant… Et son bras autour d'elle avait cette faculté merveilleuse de la calmer. I peine deux jours, elle n'aurait jamais cru à quel point l'étreinte de Sesshomaru pouvait créer une telle dépendance.

Ce n'était sans doute que son aura de mâle alpha qui calmait ses hormones féminines, une simple réalité biologique, rien de plus.

…rien de plus…

« … Ce soir… », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Q-quoi? », balbutia-t-elle.

« … Ce soir, je vais te parler. L'histoire est longue et compliquée… »

« … Alors votre maison n'est pas sécuritaire? », s'enquit Rin, manquant toujours de courage pour briser l'étreinte.

« Pas suffisamment… »

« …Mais, vous allez tout me dire? Vraiment? », murmura-t-elle.

« Je n'ai plus le choix. La situation a dégénéré beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le croyais. Désormais, tu ne peux plus être chez toi seule, Rin. Ils t'ont visé en premier, et je ne crois pas qu'ils ne te lâcheront d'une semelle, à moins d'avoir la certitude que tu es intouchable… Pour ce faire, quelqu'un devra veiller sur toi en tout temps, où que tu sois. Je vais te trouver un lieu sûr où tu pourras être hébergée »

« Et je dois quitter Shikon? », s'enquit Rin.

« Non, mais tu seras également placée en lieu sûr au travail », répondit Sesshomaru. Rin était toujours contre lui. Il était conscient que cette longue étreinte allait sans doute, bientôt devenir gênante, mais il s'en contrefichait. « Ne t'en fais pas. Rien ne pourra plus t'arriver, à condition que tu suives mes instructions. Puis-je avoir ta parole? »

Il sentit Rin hocher la tête contre son torse, et comprit qu'il venait de calmer ses angoisses… pour l'instant. Toutefois, derrière son masque de glace se cachaient quelques préoccupations. Il ignorait pourquoi Naraku s'en était pris à elle. Était-ce seulement pour éviter qu'elle soit une…distraction pour Kohaku? Non, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, Sesshomaru savait que Kohaku ne disait que très peu d'informations compromettantes à Rin au sujet de son patron, et sans doute beaucoup moins depuis qu'il savait qu'elle travaillait avec lui…

Naraku avait-il attaqué Rin uniquement pour tenter de l'atteindre personnellement? Le youkai ne pouvait pas croire à cette théorie non plus…Il n'était qu'une connaissance de Rin, un ami de courte date tout au plus…Non…il devait y avoir une autre raison à cet intérêt du hanyou pour la jeune humaine…une raison qui échappait toujours à l'esprit du youkai.

Mais il était désormais certain d'une chose. Il était maintenant temps qu'elle sache tout, et qu'elle devienne, comme la miko, le hanyou et l'exterminatrice de démon…

Une ennemie de Naraku.

Rin ne pouvait plus quitter Shikon. Certes, l'arachnide semblait déjà soupçonner Rin pour une raison inconnue…mais si elle devait quitter la compagnie subitement, les soupçons de Naraku ne feraient que s'exacerber... Sesshomaru ne voulait surtout pas lui donner une chance d'être sur ses gardes.

Pour pouvoir piéger le hanyou, il doit être infiltré sans qu'il n'ait la chance de douter.

Sesshomaru sursauta soudainement, ce qui n'était franchement pas dans son habitude. Il venait de se faire toucher à un point sensible. Rin venait de mettre la main sur son…

« Votre bras… Sesshomaru-sama», débuta Rin. « J'ai toujours voulu vous le demander… comment l'avez-vous perdu? », s'enquit Rin avec curiosité.

Sesshomaru s'en voulut instantanément de ne pas avoir gardé son bras artificiel pour la nuit. Il portait un chandail à manche courte. Son handicap était donc…à découvert. Il se sentait soudainement incroyablement… nu.

« … Une simple querelle familiale… »

« Avec qui? Inu-Yasha? », s'enquit Rin.

« Hmph, en quoi cela te regarde, de toute façon », répondit-il avec agacement, en brisant son étreinte, mais Rin avait toujours une main posée sur son épaule et regardait son… bras manquant avec intérêt.

« Est-ce… lui qui est responsable de… »

« …Nous avions une vieille querelle à régler. Mon bras est le prix de ce combat que j'ai moi-même amorcé », dit-il en camouflant habilement son amertume. Au fait, pourquoi venait-il de dire à Rin qu'il avait perdu un combat contre Inu-Yasha?!

« …Vous les youkais, encore aujourd'hui, vous vous battez pour régler vos querelles? »

« Je crois que de nombreux humains le font aussi, Rin », dit-il avec impassibilité.

« Mais…vous parlez d'une bataille qui vous a coûté votre bras, comme un simple conflit familial. Je…trouve ça assez curieux », commenta Rin tout haut.

« Même aujourd'hui, les conflits entre youkais se règlent souvent par la force. Dans les faits, nos moyens de hiérarchisation sont toujours restés les mêmes, nous sommes simplement plus discrets qu'à l'ère Edo », expliqua Sesshomaru.

« Alors, même si la plupart des youkais sont riches et font partie de l'élite, vous continuer à vous entretuer en cachette pour déterminer qui est le plus fort? », s'enquit Rin.

« … Ce n'est pas aussi simple… mais disons simplement que la force est toujours un moyen employé pour régler les conflits »

« … Ça explique beaucoup de choses », commenta Rin, en retournant son attention à l'épaule et à la partie de son bras toujours en place.

« … Dites…est-ce que vous avez le syndrome du membre fantôme? », s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

Une curiosité malsaine, aux yeux du youkai.

C'était certainement la première femme ayant trouvé refuge dans son lit qui était davantage fascinée par ses blessures que par ses…attraits. Rin…quelle femme étrange!

« … Il m'arrive de sentir mon bras en entier encore aujourd'hui… », répondit-il, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se donnait la peine de répondre à toutes les questions de Rin. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il considérait qu'elle méritait d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, peut-être oublierait-elle quelques instants sa situation peu enviable…

« …Est-ce que ça vous fait mal? »

« … Parfois »

« Avez-vous mal en ce moment? »

« … J'ai une certaine sensibilité les jours de pluie », avoua-t-il, laissant Rin deviner le reste. Rin mit sa main sur son avant-bras et tenta de le masser délicatement. Elle sentit Sesshomaru se raidir.

« Rin, qu'est-ce que tu fais? », s'enquit-il avec irritation. Il n'aimait… PAS… être touché à cet endroit.

« Est-ce que ça soulage un peu votre douleur? », s'enquit Rin avec curiosité. Elle tenta de masser avec ses deux mains.

Il y avait à peine quelques secondes, Sesshomaru aurait tout fait pour que Rin le laisse tranquille, mais après quelques instants de surprises, il réalisa que non seulement, elle ne lui faisait aucun mal, mais son contact lui apportait aussi une forme de…soulagement? Personne auparavant, outre une poignée de médecins tout de suite après l'incident, ne s'était soucié de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Même lui avait toujours supporté sans dire un mot, sans même chercher de médicament pour réduire la douleur, qui, même si elle devenait de plus en plus rare, était parfois très dérangeante. Après tout, Sesshomaru est un youkai, et contrairement aux humains, les youkais ne craignent pas la douleur.

Néanmoins, malgré son statut et sa fierté qu'il souhaitait ardemment préserver, il constatait que le grand soulagement qu'il vivait grâce au traitement de Rin ne pouvait être qu'un signe que la douleur était grande.

Rin contempla Sesshomaru un instant, un tantinet inquiète. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, et son visage était resté de marbre. Peut-être lui infligeait-elle plus de douleur que de soulagement?

« Sesshomaru-sama? »

« … »

Elle s'arrêta un instant. « Si ce que je fais ne vous apporte aucun bien, dites-le-moi! »

Le youkai resta silencieux, les yeux baissés sur la couverture. Bien sûr, Rin n'était pas trop surprise par son silence, elle l'imaginait très mal se plaindre ou la supplier de continuer. Monsieur avait sa fierté après tout. Cependant, puisque son visage ne montrait aucun signe d'irritation et qu'il n'avait pas répondu à son appel, elle comprit qu'il l'autorisait à poursuivre. Elle le massa de nouveau, un peu plus bas sur son bras, probablement dans une zone plus douloureuse. Peut-être allait-il réagir? Aussi dangereux puisse être ce risque, Rin voulait le faire réagir, voir jusqu'où elle pouvait se rendre avant qu'il n'ose avouer son inconfort… Sesshomaru ferma soudain les yeux…

Où son confort?

Rin le surveilla du coin de l'oeil. La tension dans son épaule devenait de moins en moins grande. Rin l'entendit même laisser échapper un léger soupir. Elle se tourna lentement pour apercevoir sa tête penchée complètement vers le bas, les yeux toujours fermés. Il semblait si détendu! Rin sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur se remplir de bonheur. Jamais il n'avait laissé tomber sa garde devant elle de la sorte. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'en pareille circonstance, jamais, il n'accepterait son aide. Au mieux, il aurait refusé poliment, au pire, il se serait moqué d'elle. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il était capable de supporter une telle proximité avec quiconque.

Une vérité tomba sur la tête de Rin comme une brique. Peut-être était-il plus amoché qu'il ne le laissait paraître? Elle, qui avait osé le blâmer i peine quelques minutes… peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi plusieurs problèmes à supporter? Peut-être que la solitude duquel il avait l'habitude de s'entourer était plus difficile à supporter qu'il ne le laissait paraître? Rin se sentit atroce de lui avoir fait des reproches, alors qu'elle lui devait tant.

« … Tu n'as pas à te donner cette peine, Rin », souffla-t-il finalement.

« Vous voulez vraiment que j'arrête? », s'enquit-elle avec un sourire. Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit ses yeux lentement.

« Tu n'es pas ma servante… »

Un gloussement s'échappa des lèvres de Rin.

« Sacré Sesshomaru-sama! Vous croyez que tous ceux qui vous aident le font uniquement parce qu'ils sont à votre service? Nous sommes amis Sesshomaru! Je suis heureuse de vous aider à vous sentir mieux. Il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers elle, son regard d'ambre était énigmatique…très énigmatique.

Rin voyait très bien ses yeux, puisqu'il avait tourné la tête vers elle et que son visage était désormais **très**… près du sien.

« Vous…vous semblez surpris », commenta Rin en baissant les yeux. « J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez peut-être pas suffisamment de vrais amis », dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus bas.

« Hmph. Contrairement à toi, je n'accorde aucune importance à ces questions… », souffla-t-il avec neutralité. « … Ce Sesshomaru a l'habitude d'être seul »

« C'est dommage », chuchota Rin. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Elle se sentait intimidée, mais étrangement, son corps lui criait de ne pas reculer. Elle sentait des papillons dans son estomac. Une sensation trop familière.

Elle se sentait impardonnable de partager un tel moment de proximité avec un homme qui n'était pas le sien.

Rin eut finalement un prétexte pour battre en retraite. Elle entendit le bip familier de son téléphone, comme si elle avait reçu un message. Elle bondit vers la table de chevet d'où venait le bruit. Elle marcha à quatre pattes vers le téléphone pendant un certain moment (le lit était plutôt grand!) et elle l'attrapa, pleine d'anticipation.

Son écran était tout craqué, à cause du choc de la veille (elle était surprise d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit pas perdu, Sesshomaru l'avait sans doute trouvé en même temps qu'elle). Elle espérait tant que ce soit un message de Kohaku… un message vocal ou un message texte, n'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il avait pensé à elle, qu'il se faisait du sang d'encre pour elle…N'importe quoi pour ramener son esprit vers des pensées un peu plus…acceptables…

Rin fut dégoûtée par le message sur on écran.

« Batterie faible. Veillez brancher votre téléphone »

Rin eut envie de balancer son téléphone par la fenêtre, déchirer sa chemise et se jeter dans le vide. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle était à la fois pleine de désarroi et de colère à l'idée que sans Sesshomaru, personne, à l'heure actuelle, n'aurait encore constaté sa disparition.

Déconfite, elle laissa le téléphone sur la table, et tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à Sesshomaru, qui la regardait avec un sourcil levé, le signe habituel qu'il était curieux. Rin lui lança un sourire timide.

« Au fait, vous avez un chargeur? »

Sesshomaru resta muet, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée comment exprimer son opinion sans briser le cœur de sa protégée. Kohaku… quel enfoiré! Si ce dernier n'avait pas une TRÈS bonne raison de ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence de Rin (en l'occurrence, son propre décès ou un coma profond), Sesshomaru se promit de lui faire comprendre la signification ancienne de son propre nom.

« …Au fait… », dit Rin pour briser le silence. Elle marcha lentement vers le youkai, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« … Je crois que je ne vous aie pas encore remercié… », poursuivit-elle avec un sourire. Mais sa voix qui tremblait un peu trahissait sa tristesse.

Sesshomaru s'approcha un peu plus de Rin. Ils étaient désormais aussi près l'un de l'autre qu'ils l'avaient été avant le bip de l'abruti de téléphone portable.

« Rin, pourquoi pleures-tu? »

« Je-je vous dois la vie! », s'étrangla-t-elle, en détournant le regard. « Sans vous je…je… »

Elle dut se taire un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Sesshomaru la regarda avec patience.

« … Je vous ai traité d'une horrible façon, plus tôt…quand votre seule volonté était de me protéger. Je m'en excuse »

Rin ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi bouleversée et émotive!

Peut-être était-ce cette horrible crainte de se mettre à dos une personne, qui en ce moment, lui accordait plus d'importance que sa propre âme sœur…ou du moins…ce qu'elle croyait être son âme sœur.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux un instant et balaya ensuite les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur le visage de Rin. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir dans cet état. Rin écarquilla les yeux et le fixa, l'air hébétée et perdue.

Une nouvelle éclosion de papillons envahit le ventre de la jeune femme. Sesshomaru, l'homme d'affaires méthodique et froid, le youkai cruel et solitaire, comment pouvait-il être aussi compréhensif avec elle?

Rin essaya d'ignorer la douceur de sa main chaude sur sa joue et la beauté de ses iris d'ambre. Rin pesta mentalement contre elle-même. Elle avait toujours su que Sesshomaru est un bel homme. Très. Bel homme. Elle savait que 95 % de la gent féminine de Shikon rêvait d'être à sa place. Mais Rin s'en voulait de basculer lentement parmi les groupies de Sesshomaru.

« Ne dis pas de sottises. Tes paroles ne m'ont pas froissé. Ta colère était justifiée », lui répondit Sesshomaru avec indifférence. « Maintenant, tu dois cesser de te faire du sang d'encre. Tous ces incidents font partie du passé. »

Rin hocha la tête et essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Elle jeta un bref regard à sa main gauche et lança un sourire triste au youkai. « … Tant de choses font partie du passé », pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et la regarda impassiblement, faisant un effort colossal pour ne pas interpréter le regard sombre qu'elle avait lancé sur son alliance. Lui même sentait son for intérieur brûler de colère. Rin essayait de sourire, mais il savait qu'une grande tristesse continuait de l'envahir. Celui sur lequel elle avait toujours compté était en train de l'abandonner au profit de sa carrière.

Lui-même ne s'était jamais entiché d'une femme, jamais même donné la peine de réfléchir à ces questions insipides, car il savait que ses besoins de solitude et son mode de vie étaient incompatibles avec les besoins d'une épouse. Il préférait assumer son image d'homme seul et énigmatique, plutôt que de faire semblant d'avoir de tels besoins sentimentaux. Il était donc dégoûté qu'un homme comme Kohaku, moins ambitieux et avec son lot de problèmes, ne se rende pas compte de l'effet néfaste de son absence sur sa propre fiancée …il n'était probablement même pas conscient qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa propre existence, et que la femme qu'il souhaite épouser risque de faire des gestes qui vont indéniablement les faire souffrir tous les deux s'il ne se ressaisit pas.

… le sbire de Naraku n'était définitivement pas digne d'elle.

« … Sesshomaru-sama… Je vous dois ma vie... Pour cette raison…si vous avez besoin de mon aide… pour quoi que ce soit… », murmura Rin. Elle sentit ses joues rougir. « Bref, merci pour tout », dit-elle timidement en posant un rapide baiser sur la joue du youkai.

...la vulnérabilité de Rin allait...définitivement...lui donner du fil à retordre. Rin ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait d'initier leur premier instant de faiblesse. Il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Silencieux un instant, Sesshomaru posa une main sur la joue de Rin, et tourna son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Son visage était très près, mais Sesshomaru n'était toujours pas satisfait. Rin le fixa avec ses immenses yeux noisette, intimidés certes, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Rin n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

Sesshomaru l'examina de la même façon qu'il aurait inspecté un diamant brut. Elle était si innocente, et belle. Une femme aux traits délicats, presque enfantins, mais distinctifs et tentants. Très différente des femmes sulfureuses qui lui tenaient habituellement compagnie. Pas une sirène…mais certainement une fée…une nymphe peut-être…

Un fruit défendu.

À ce moment, Sesshomaru fit mine d'ignorer tous ses principes et frôla les lèvres de la jeune femme, afin de vérifier si elle osait accepter ses avances.

Rin tressaillit légèrement lorsque Sesshomaru s'approcha d'elle, mais une force malveillante et absolument démoniaque lui dicta de rester immobile… ce qu'elle fit. Un mélange de terreur et d'anticipation lui torturait l'intérieur lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, autorisant ainsi silencieusement Sesshomaru à faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Le youkai refoula un sourire victorieux et s'approcha lentement afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« SESSSSHOOOMARUUU-SAMMAAA! », hurla une voix nasillarde. Rin sursauta, brisa le baiser sur le point de naître et se leva d'un bon, telle une écolière qui venait de se faire prendre à faire un mauvais coup. Non! Non! Elle ne devait pas! Comment avait-elle osé!?

« Je suis de retour! », annonça pompeusement le youkai crapaud. « Où êtes-vous Sesshomaru-samaaaa? »

Sesshomaru se leva rageusement et sortit de la pièce, probablement pour raccourcir la vie du petit youkai de quelques années de plus.

Cela laissa à Rin l'opportunité de se regarder dans le miroir de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua à quel point le fait de ne porter qu'une chemise masculine avait un effet très suggestif sur sa silhouette. Ses joues rouges d'embarras et ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme si elle attendait toujours le fameux baiser, comment pouvait-elle même oser penser à une telle chose?

Elle devait trouver un moyen de se ressaisir…

…

Rin concentrait toute son attention au paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, par la fenêtre de la voiture. Sesshomaru se contentait de fixer la route, et la radio était fermée.

En d'autres termes, un silence de plomb régnait. Rin détestait ce silence, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le rompre.

Elle n'avait franchement aucune idée quoi dire à Sesshomaru. Que pouvait-elle dire à cet homme avec qui elle avait échangé l'aube d'un baiser, à un homme qui se fait un devoir de la protéger et à qui elle doit sa vie...mais qui n'est pas son fiancé?

Rin se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle repensa au moment où les lèvres du youkai avaient frôlé les siennes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait réellement passé si Jaken n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis. Sesshomaru l'aurait sans doute embrassé… et elle n'aurait pas trouvé la force de le repousser. L'aurait-il embrassé chastement, ou passionnément? Jusqu'où serait-il allé? Et plus important encore : jusqu'où aurait-elle acquiescé à ses avances? Rin soupira. Elle se sentait confuse et perdue. Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point?

Rin regarda sa bague avec tristesse. Comment son union avec Kohaku pouvait-elle être aussi difficile alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas mariés?

Ses sentiments à l'égard de son fiancé étaient désormais si contradictoires. Il l'avait laissée seule tant de fois alors qu'elle le suppliait silencieusement de rester avec elle. Depuis sa promotion, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre dans sa vie d'homme débordé. Ce n'était pas à quoi elle s'attendait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait promis…

_« Fais gaffe! », s'écria le jeune homme joyeusement. « Tu vas te blesser là! »_

_«...Peut-être que si tu...enlevais tes mains de sur mes paupières, je ne trébucherais pas toutes les secondes! », protesta Rin._

_« Allons allons...cesse de pleurnicher! ...Nous y voilà! », s'exclama-t-il. « Bon...garde les yeux fermés quelques secondes...le temps que je... »_

_Rin l'entendit alors fouiller dans ses poches et y sortir un trousseau de clés, pour ensuite déverrouiller la serrure. Ils étaient définitivement devant une porte._

_« Je peux ouvrir mes yeux maintenant? », s'enquit-elle avec un brin de curiosité et d'impatience._

_« Nous y sommes presque! Nous allons faire cinq pas en avant et ensuite... »_

_Rin se laissa guider par l'homme. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit enfin ses mains quitter son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux._

_Rin fut si stupéfaite qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Devant elle...une grande fenêtre, un ciel nocturne et...des milliers d'habitations et de gratte-ciel illuminés à perte de vue._

_« Bienvenue à Tokyo, Rin »_

_Rin prit un instant pour admirer le panorama. Ils n'étaient qu'au dixième étage, mais la vue était suffisante pour lui donner le vertige. Depuis son enfance, elle avait à peine mis le pied quelques fois hors de Kyoto, qui contient, certes son lot d'urbanité...mais qui ressemble davantage à un village de lilliputiens lorsqu'on la compare à Tokyo!_

_« C'est magnifique...Kohaku...mais je crois que ça me prendra quelque temps avant de m'habituer à vivre ici », dit-elle en fixant la ville._

_« Oh...j'ai eu la même réaction que toi quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois...mais tu verras, on s'habitue rapidement! »_

_Il guida Rin au balcon pour qu'elle puisse s'imprégner davantage de Tokyo et ainsi l'adopter plus rapidement. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux trahirent son bouleversement, tandis qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus brillants...ce que Kohaku ne manqua pas de remarquer._

_« Ça va Rin? », s'enquit le jeune homme._

_«...Il y a trois jours...je vivais encore à Kyoto chez mes parents et j'étudiais à l'université...mais...que me reste-t-il aujourd'hui? », s'enquit-elle, l'air perdue._

_« Il te reste moi, Rin, et Sango sera là aussi! Comme dans le bon vieux temps! »_

_Rin resta silencieuse un instant, et ravala ses larmes, ne voulant pas se laisser abattre, alors que Kohaku semblait si fort et optimiste._

_« Comment avez-vous fait...toi et Sango...Comment avez-vous fait pour accepter la mort de vos parents pour tout recommencer ailleurs? »_

_«...Tu sais Rin...nous n'avons pas oublié nos parents comme ça. L'expérience a été...très douloureuse... », dit Kohaku, soudainement mal à l'aise. « Mais, tu sais...j'ai remarqué une chose, dans mes moments les plus sombres...Quand j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre et je n'arrivais pas à lever le petit doigt de la journée... »_

_Rin se tourna lentement vers lui, curieuse. Il lui avait si peu parlé du deuil de ses parents..._

_« Qu'importe ce qui t'arrive, la Terre continue de tourner. Le soleil se lève le matin, est à son zénith le midi et va tranquillement se coucher en soirée. Parfois on le voit toute la journée, parfois pas très bien, quand il y a des nuages et quand il pleut. Mais qu'il soit nu dans le ciel ou caché par d'épais nuages, la brume ou la pollution, il est toujours là, et la lumière réussit toujours à transpercer les obstacles. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? », dit-il en se tournant vers elle, tout sourire._

_Rin lui sourit en retour. _

_« Oui, en effet! »_

_Le jeune homme passa timidement un bras autour des épaules de sa protégée._

_«...Je sais que dans ton cœur, il pleut en ce moment. Il risque de pleuvoir pendant un certain temps. Tout cela est normal. Laisse la pluie tomber, mais ne la laisse jamais te faire oublier la _

_trajectoire du soleil. Si tu l'oublies, fais-moi signe et je vais m'assurer de te guider, même dans le plus épais des brouillards... »_

_«...Et qu'arrivera-t-il, si nous sommes tous les deux, désorientés en même temps par la pluie et le brouillard? », s'enquit-elle._

_« Même si je devais devenir sourd et aveugle, je vais me débrouiller te protéger Rin, je trouverai toujours un moyen de te protéger. Ça...je te le promets », lui murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main. _

_Rin lui lança un sourire ému, et serra fort la main de Kohaku._

Rin lança un œil à sa bague de fiançailles, une fois de plus, l'air penaude. C'était la même main qui avait serré celle de Kohaku, dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie. La même main qui balayait les quelques mèches rebelles de Kohaku, qui se glissaient toujours devant ses yeux, la même main qui l'a aidé tant de fois à nouer sa cravate, quand il était encore trop maladroit pour le faire lui-même. Jusqu'à tout récemment, elle avait l'impression qu'elle et Kohaku étaient perpétuellement, main dans la main.

Mais désormais, elle ne le voyait plus, et ne le sentait plus près d'elle. Même la veille, quand il était apparu chez Sesshomaru avec un bouquet à la main, elle n'avait pas cru une seconde à son inquiétude. Qu'importe l'intonation de sa voix, ses yeux restaient toujours aussi vides...

« Nous y sommes », lança froidement Sesshomaru.

Interrompue dans ses pensées, Rin jeta un œil à la tour d'habitation devant elle.

« Euu...C'est là qu'Inu-Yasha et Kagome vivent, non? », s'enquit-elle avec confusion.

« Pour l'instant...tu seras en sécurité avec eux. J'ai...quelques tâches à régler et je reviendrai plus tard », lui expliqua Sesshomaru. « Pour l'instant, prends ceci, et ouvre-la quand tu seras seule. Nous pourrons en reparler ce soir », lui dit-il avec son habituelle froideur.

Perplexe, Rin prit l'enveloppe de la main de Sesshomaru, et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Sesshomaru, qui lui répondit avec ses yeux d'ambre, plus impénétrables que jamais.

« Va maintenant. Nous parlerons de tout cela ce soir », lui répéta-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, Rin ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la tour à appartements, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. La lettre avait l'enseigne de Shikon sur le dessus.

« Hayashi Rin,

Toutes nos félicitations. Dû à des changements structurels au conseil d'administration de Shikon corp, vous avez été réaffectée à de nouvelles fonctions.

Vous avez été promue au poste d'adjointe administrative du nouvel actionnaire Taisho Sesshomaru.

Vous disposerez d'une demi-heure lundi prochain pour récupérer vos effets personnels. Vous serez ensuite reconduite à votre nouveau poste de travail. Sato Jaken assurera votre formation.

Cordialement,

La direction »

...

Au grand étonnement de Rin, ni Inu-Yasha ni Kagome ne semblaient surpris que Rin n'atterrisse devant leur porte. Bien sûr, Rin savait que Sesshomaru avait contacté son petit-frère pour l'avertir, mais elle était étonnée que le hanyou n'ait pas été particulièrement curieux concernant les raisons qui avaient poussé son demi-frère à lui demander de veiller sur sa protégée. Kagome n'était pas plus curieuse que le hanyou, se contentant de lui lancer un sourire à la fois rassurant et énigmatique. Ce n'était pas une expression habituelle chez Kagome, ce qui énervait Rin malgré elle. Pensait-elle que Rin trompait Kohaku avec Sesshomaru?

Rin était toujours à ce point troublée par les événements de la veille qu'elle se souciait à peine des soupçons d'adultère qui semblait planer au-dessus d'elle tel un nuage d'orage. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de sa mort et de sa résurrection. Inu-Yasha et Kagome n'allaient probablement jamais croire ce récit sans queue ni tête. Elle continua de fixer béatement une page de journal – sous prétexte qu'elle cherchait un nouvel appartement – pour avoir une raison de ne pas rejoindre Kagome et Inu-Yasha au salon.

Elle fut distraite de ses sombres pensées par son téléphone. Elle décrocha sans réfléchir.

« Allô? »

« Rin…où es-tu? », s'enquit…Kohaku…d'une voix que Rin trouvait franchement sinistre. Décidément, il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle avait failli finir ses jours dans une poubelle!

Un élan de panique s'empara de Rin…

Elle n'avait aucune idée quoi répondre!

« Je… »

« Tu es encore avec Sesshomaru, n'est-ce pas? Tu as passé la nuit chez lui? », s'enquit son fiancé d'un ton plein de reproches.

De loin, Rin vit une oreille d'Inu-Yasha se dresser! Génial! Il y avait des témoins en plus!

« Alors? », s'impatienta Kohaku. « Arrête de penser à des mensonges Rin, dis-moi la vérité pour une fois! »

Il se passa un déclic dans l'esprit de Rin. Le déclic malheureux où son attitude hébétée se transforma en hargne et en rancœur.

« Tu veux tout savoir, hein? Kohaku? », s'enquit-elle avec colère. « Et bien…sache que tu vas être déçu! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher! »

« Ah bon? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, alors? », s'enquit-il avec sarcasme.

« NON! », s'énerva Rin. Elle vit Kagome lui jeter un regard inquiet. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu Rin lever le ton.

« Pourquoi étais-tu absente cette nuit, Rin? »

« J'ai aussi une question pour toi Kohaku…à quelle heure au juste as-tu remarqué mon absence? À minuit? À quatre heures du matin? Il y a trois minutes?! »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Je parle de TOI qui es accouru dans les bras de ton patron hier soir et qui m'as laissée seule dans un trou infesté de psychopathes! »

« T'es folle ou quoi? »

« Non! Tu voulais tout savoir! Et bien je crache le morceau! Je me suis fait attaquée hier soir, par des youkais-loups! »

« Quoi?! »

« J'étais sortie au resto de Ramen au coin de la rue. Ils me fixaient avec leurs yeux bleus maniaques et m'ont suivie dans la rue! Ils m'ont attaquée dans une ruelle Kohaku! »

« Tu penses réellement que je vais croire cette histoire à dormir debout? »

« J'ai encore mes vêtements tachés de sang pour te le prouver! »

« Tu es allée à l'hôpital? »

« Qu-quoi? Non… »

« …Tu t'es fait sauvagement attaquer hier, mais tu es en parfaite santé, c'est bien ça? »

« On m'a soignée… »

« Qui t'as soignée? Sesshomaru je te parie? Ou la fée clochette, peut-être? Non…je dirais Sesshomaru. Je suppose qu'il est apparu au coin de la rue, a pris une forme bestiale et t'a soigné avec sa bave de chien? »

« Kohaku…tu es odieux! »

« Toi aussi Rin…Toi aussi… »

Clic.

Rin regarda son téléphone sans trop y croire. Kohaku ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer! Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée de la cuisine et lança rageusement son pauvre téléphone, qui s'envola dans un arc imposant de plusieurs mètres avant que la gravité ne le rattrape et qu'il chute de vingt étages. Rin ferma la porte et vit Inu-Yasha et Kagome la fixer, avec des yeux ronds comme des tasses.

« Quoi, vous n'allez pas me faire une scène vous aussi?! »

« … »

«Je n'ai…PAS…TROMPÉ KOHAKU AVEC SESSHOMARU! JE N'AI JAMAIS COUCHÉ AVEC SESSHOMARU, JE NE L'AI JAMAIS EMBRASSÉ ET JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS TROMPER MON FIANCÉ! JE ME SUIS FAIS TUÉE PAR DES YOUKAIS SANGUINAIRES QUI M'ONT FOUTUE DANS UNE POUBELLE AVANT QUE SESSHOMARU NE ME RETROUVE ET ME SAUVE AVEC TENSEIGA! EST-CE SI COMPLIQUÉ À COMPRENDRE? hurla Rin, hystérique, qui réalisa ensuite…qu'elle avait tout lancé à Kagome et Inu-Yasha.

À sa grande…non…à son énorme surprise, ni un ni l'autre ne pouffèrent de rire ou ne traitèrent Rin de folle…au contraire…

« V-vraiment? », balbutia Kagome. « Tu t'es faite attaquée par des youkais?! »

« Sesshomaru t'a ressuscitée avec Tenseiga? Tu veux dire que Tenseiga fonctionne vraiment?! », s'enquit le hanyou.

…

« Allez! Pèse sur le champignon Sesshomaru! Rin a besoin d'un verre, et ça presse! », s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

« On devrait aller au Dragon ardent. On pourra parler en privé », renchérit Kagome.

Rin n'était plus trop certaine de la suite des événements. Elle avait répondu à une tonne de questions de Kagome et Inu-Yasha qui l'ont prise au sérieux si rapidement que Rin commençait à se soucier de l'état de leur santé mentale. Comment pouvaient-ils la croire sur parole alors que son histoire semblait sortie d'un film fantastique de série B?

Le plus étrange encore, c'est qu'ils ont persuadé Sesshomaru qu'ils devaient parler tous ensemble de choses…importantes…et que Rin avait besoin d'un verre de toute urgence. Ils avaient tous embarqué dans la voiture de Sesshomaru à la recherche d'un bar.

Rin était heureuse que toutes ces personnes se soucient de son bien-être et veuillent lui changer les idées, mais elle était bouleversée par la tournure surréaliste des événements.

« Je n'ai rien contre l'idée, mais je crois que Rin est fatiguée et qu'elle veut peut-être rentrer chez elle » lança Sesshomaru, en lui jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur.

« Surtout pas! », s'exclama-t-elle. Sesshomaru leva un sourcil.

« Problèmes conjugaux, je crois que Rin a besoin de quelques verres avant de confronter son crétin de fiancé », répondit le hanyou.

« Inu-Yasha! », s'énerva Kagome.

« Non ça va Kagome…Je…Il est tôt de toute façon. Kohaku n'est probablement même pas à la maison…et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule… », souffla Rin.

« Ah…ça non! », s'exclama Kagome.

« Certainement pas! On ne peut être ressuscitée qu'une seule fois au moyen de Tenseiga! », renchérit Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru serra la mâchoire. Il aurait mieux aimé que le hanyou ne sache rien de cette histoire! Il croyait que Rin ferait preuve de plus de prudence!

Décidément…il aura lui aussi besoin d'un verre ou deux…

…

Rin regarda Sesshomaru poser deux glaçons dans son verre et se verser du whisky, tandis qu'Inu-Yasha et Kagome ne cessaient de le bombarder de questions. Ils étaient dans une pièce privée, avec des sofas en cuir et un foyer allumé. C'était une pièce privée du Dragon ardent, mais Rin n'était franchement pas étonnée que Sesshomaru puisse se payer un tel luxe.

Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était de voir ses deux amis parler de sa fameuse mésaventure comme s'il s'agissait d'une trépidante série policière.

« Ne me force pas à répéter Inu-Yasha »

« Tu ne sais pas à qui sont associés les youkais-loups? Rien qui peut confirmer qu'ils étaient affiliés à … »

« Non…c'était impossible à discerner… »

« Aucune odeur sur Rin qui aurait pu… »

« INU-YASHA! », s'énerva Kagome.

« Qu-quoi? »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. Ce n'est pas approprié de poser des questions de coroner de la sorte devant Rin. Je n'ai pas d'autres informations à te donner de toute façon… », dit Sesshomaru après avoir calé son verre d'un trait.

« Et quelque chose en commun avec le tueur de vendredi? », s'enquit Kagome

Sesshomaru sembla réfléchir un instant. « Maintenant que j'y pense… Il y avait une vague odeur de poison dans l'air quand nous sommes sortis vendredi et lorsque j'ai retrouvé Rin samedi soir. Il est donc probable que les youkais-loups qui se soient attaqués à Rin soient les mêmes qui ceux ayant commis les meurtres la veille… »

« Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup… », grommela Inu-Yasha.

« Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette attaque était dirigée sur Rin… », pensa Kagome tout haut.

« Je crois que nous devrions mettre fin à cette conversation maintenant », suggéra Sesshomaru, qui jeta un regard à Rin.

« Je vais poser des questions à Koga demain », lança Inu-Yasha en calant lui aussi un verre de whisky.

« Koga? Comme dans…Koga le copain d'Ayame?! », s'enquit Rin avec effroi.

« Inu-Yasha! », s'exclama Kagome en jetant un œil à Rin. « Ce n'est pas prudent de… »

« Assez! », s'opposa Sesshomaru, en pinçant le haut de son nez avec le pouce et l'index, comme s'il avait une migraine naissante. « J'ai assez entendu parler de cette histoire maintenant »

« Oui, Rin doit en avoir assez de nous entendre parler de chose qu'elle ne comprend pas », renchérit Kagome.

« J'aimerais bien comprendre, justement », lança Rin avec irritation, tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

« On ne peut pas prendre ce risque avant de savoir pourquoi tu as été ciblée », lança Inu-Yasha avec résignation. « Je dois te parler en privé, Sesshomaru ».

« Je sais », répondit simplement Sesshomaru.

« Alors, allons-y! », s'exclama Kagome. « Viens Rin… », dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Rin se résigna à la suivre, mais s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte et tourna la tête vers les deux hommes.

« Vous m'avez fait une promesse Sesshomaru-sama », dit-elle mystérieusement. Inu-Yasha et Kagome avaient beau refuser de lui dire quoi que ce soit, Sesshomaru avait promis de lui parler aujourd'hui – ce soir –, et elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Le youkai leva un sourcil, comme s'il était surpris que Rin ose aborder le sujet.

« Je sais… Je n'ai pas oublié », dit-il simplement. « Nous nous reparlerons plus tard… »

…

Rin regarda avec fascination les lumières ultra-violettes qui donnaient un aspect futuriste à la salle. Contrairement au Midori, il y avait un nombre important de tables, et une petite piste de danse devant une scène. Les chaises de cuir blanc (rendu mauve par les lumières) face au bar étaient particulièrement invitantes. Les barmans semblaient faire plusieurs types de cocktails flambés…peut-être est-ce cela qui avait inspiré le nom du bar…

« Alors? », s'enquit Kagome avec un ton amusé. « C'est quoi ces petits secrets avec Sesshomaru? »

« Qu-quoi? Rien du tout!», lança Rin avec un sourire.

Kagome n'était pas convaincue.

« …Une question de travail…rien de plus», lança Rin, qui souhaitait obtenir un peu plus de crédibilité. Elle sourit. « Tu vas avoir une grosse surprise demain matin au bureau! »

Son interlocutrice leva un sourcil, l'air intriguée, tandis qu'elle commandait des verres. « Vraiment? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Monsieur Sesshomaru? »

« Je ne dirai pas un traître mot », rétorqua Rin avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon…je survivrai bien jusqu'à demain! De toute façon, ne parlons pas de travail, c'est encore dimanche, quand même! », s'exclama Kagome. « On ne travaille pas jusqu'à demain! »

« Je sais je sais! Continuons la vie de dévergondées à la place! », s'exclama Rin en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

« Dévergondée? Quoi, tu n'es jamais sortie un dimanche? », s'enquit Kagome.

« Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt l'accumulation…d'événements…», débuta Rin. « …Avec les reproches de Kohaku…je me sens comme une fiancée indigne…voilà… »

« Pfff! De quoi tu parles?! », s'enquit Kagome avec surprise. « Barman! Plus d'alcool pour nous! »

« Et bien, je sors vendredi soir...je me fais buter samedi soir…et je ne pas passée une seule nuit du week-end dans mon lit! », répondit-elle en acceptant un nouveau verre de Kagome.

Son interlocutrice écarquilla les yeux. « Alors, il s'est passé quelque… »

« NON! », s'énerva Rin. « La première fois, Sesshomaru m'a reconduite chez lui à cause de la scène de crime…la deuxième fois…c'était pour me…ramener à la vie… »

« Alors, il ne s'est rien passé chez lui…et ce ne sont que les apparences qui te donnent l'impression de ne pas être au bon endroit… », devina Kagome.

« …Je n'ai toujours aucune idée comment expliquer cela à Kohaku », continua Rin en se prenant la tête dans les mains, faisant exprès de ne pas répondre directement à la question de Kagome. Elle pensa aux lèvres de Sesshomaru qui s'était approchée tout près des siennes le matin même, et elle se sentait atrocement coupable.

« T'en fais pas Rin, Inu-Yasha va réparer les pots cassés », dit Kagome en lui tapotant l'épaule de façon nonchalante. « Il tient beaucoup à ce que ça fonctionne entre Kohaku et toi…Il est énormément loyal envers ses amis… »

« Je ne pensais pas que Kohaku et Inu-Yasha étaient proches »

« Pas vraiment…mais de Sango oui! Elle fait partie du quatuor, avec moi et Miroku! », s'exclama Kagome. « Inu-Yasha sait que Sango est très protectrice de Kohaku et qu'elle serait très affectée si ça devait mal tourner entre toi et lui…il se rappelle de la façon dont elle se faisait du sang d'encre pour lui quand… »

« Leurs parents sont morts… », continua Rin. « Je sais…Kohaku était à ce point terrassé qu'il a coupé tout contact avec moi pendant plusieurs années après cet événement…Il a aussi coupé le contact avec la réalité, je pense », continua Rin en sirotant son verre. Elle jeta un œil à Kagome, qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

« Ah allez! Ne fais pas cette tête! C'est du passé tout ça! Il faut passer à autre chose… »

« Désolé Rin…je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec toi ou Sango…quand vous vous mettez à parler de votre passé tragique… Tu vois…j'ai toujours ma famille et…je n'ose même pas imaginer comment je me sentirais si je devais les perde », expliqua Kagome

« Allons allons…ma vie n'est pas si tragique…je suis certaine que tu as eu à subir de grosses épreuves toi aussi… », lança Rin. « Même si ce n'est pas la perte d'un être cher… »

« Quelques drames sentimentaux…rien de plus », insista Kagome en faisant un autre signe au barman. Rin eut vraiment l'impression que Kagome voulait flinguer son foie.

« Peu importe…tu es heureuse maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte…Tu as Inu-Yasha! », lança Rin en s'attaquant à un nouveau verre. Elle craignait sérieusement regretter son comportement demain matin.

Kagome lui lança un regard énigmatique un instant, avant de fixer les glaçons de son verre. « Rin…est-ce que tu sais comment Inu-Yasha et moi…nous nous sommes rencontrés? », s'enquit Kagome.

« Heu…Vous vous êtes croisé sous un arbre, devant chez toi… »

« Et Hojo? Est-ce que tu en as déjà entendu parler? »

« Inu-Yasha a déjà mentionné son nom, je pense…c'est ton ex, n'est-ce pas? Tu es sorti avec lui avant de rencontrer Inu-Yasha? »

« Ouais…si on veut… », répondit Kagome avec une mine sombre. « Inu-Yasha était étudiant à l'époque. Il avait un job de livreur de journaux et avait lancé notre journal matinal un peu trop fort sur notre porte. Je suis sortie dehors pour lui dire ma façon de penser et… »

« Ce fut le coup de foudre, Sango m'a racontée », continua Rin avec un sourire.

« …Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de coup de foudre…mais quelque chose s'est passé…et j'ai su que nos destins étaient liés…c'était bizarre… » répondit Kagome. « Mais je parie qu'il y a une partie de l'histoire que Sango ne t'a jamais racontée… »

« Laquelle? », s'enquit curieusement Rin.

« J'ai rencontré Inu-Yasha bien avant d'avoir rompu avec Hojo », souffla Kagome, qui but une gorgée de plus pour se donner le courage de continuer. « J'étais déchirée entre Hojo et Inu-Yasha. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer mes sentiments envers Inu-Yasha! Nous nous prenions la tête tout le temps, mais on fond…je savais que j'étais folle amoureuse de lui… Et lui aussi m'aimait, même s'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa relation avec Kikyo »

« Mais tu aimais aussi Hojo? », s'enquit Rin, innocemment.

« Non…enfin…oui…mais je n'ai jamais aimé Hojo comme j'aime Inu-Yasha…Oh bien sûr, il était le petit ami parfait! Il m'apportait des fleurs, nous allions au ciné…il était tout ce qu'Inu-Yasha n'est pas…mais mon cœur lui… était scotché à Inu-Yasha…je ne savais pas quoi faire… », admit Kagome. « Jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'imposer un deadline…J'étais convaincue que mes sentiments pour Inu-Yasha étaient trop…différents de ceux que j'éprouvais envers Hojo pour être un réel sentiment d'amour. J'ai cru que c'était un feu de paille. Pour cette raison, je suis restée avec Hojo 365 jours de plus… dans l'espoir que mes sentiments disparaissent… »

« …Ce n'est jamais arrivé… », continua Rin en fixant son cocktail.

« Exact. Un an de torture pour me rendre compte que tout ce temps, je m'étais trompée. J'aimais profondément Inu-Yasha, et mes sentiments n'ont jamais été les mêmes pour Hojo. Cela m'a pris 365 jours pour arriver à l'évidence et écouter mon cœur », dit-elle avec un sourire triste. « Heureusement… je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision de quitter Hojo, même si c'était le plus mignon et le plus parfait des petits amis. Inu-Yasha est l'amour de ma vie…Et aujourd'hui, Hojo fréquente un garçon! Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait réellement aimée lui non plus! », s'exclama Kagome avec un sourire.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien alors! », s'exclama Rin.

« Tout à fait… », admit Kagome, l'air énigmatique. « Mais tu dois te douter que je ne te dis pas tout ça par pur hasard… »

Rin ravala sa salive, sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Non…je ne croyais pas qu'il y a avait de raison particulière… »

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres de Kagome. « Au Midori vendredi dernier…je vous ai regardé tous les deux… »

« Oh non! Tu ne vas pas encore insinuer que… »

« Je n'insinue rien, Rin, je ne fais qu'observer », l'interrompit Kagome avec un sourire presque sadique. « J'ai vu de quelle façon il te regardait…Inu-Yasha a vu aussi… »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Nie comme tu veux Rin. Il y avait du feu dans les yeux des Sesshomaru…de la passion. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… Et encore moins observer quelqu'un avec aussi peu de subtilité et avec autant d'insistance! Et toi…Rin…», débuta Kagome avec un sourire qu'elle tentait de refouler.

« Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'avais?! Je ne faisais que danser avec Ayame, en me tenant le plus loin possible de Koga! C'est lui – Koga – …et non Sesshomaru- qui me regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance! »

« Oh, il me regardait aussi. Koga regarde toutes les jolies filles comme ça… Pas Sesshomaru, SURTOUT pas Sesshomaru, qui est habituellement un bloc de glace avec tous les êtres vivants de la Terre … Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes, j'allais dire à quel point les petits micros regards que tu lançais à Sesshomaru me faisaient penser à moi, quand je venais de rencontrer Inu-Yasha », dit-elle avec les yeux brillants.

« C'est n'importe quoi, ce que tu dis, Kagome », dit Rin, avec frustration.

« Un petit regard de quelques fractions de seconde toutes les dix minutes…moi aussi je faisais ça…pour vérifier si Inu-Yasha me regardait…c'est la seule chose qu'on a le temps de vérifier en aussi peu de temps », continua Kagome. « Tu n'as pas à avoir de secrets avec moi Rin. Je sais ce que tu vis, et je peux t'aider… »

« Tu ne peux pas comparer ma situation à la tienne Kagome! Premièrement, j'aime Kohaku », lança Rin.

« Pas beaucoup ces temps-ci », rétorqua Kagome. « Et avec raison…il est possédé par son travail… »

« Deuxièmement…Je n'ai pas de…tels sentiments…envers Sesshomaru. Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, nous avons une relation strictement amicale et platonique », continua Rin avec détermination.

« Pour combien de temps? », s'enquit Kagome avec un sourire malicieux. « Moi aussi j'étais "platonique" avec Yasha au début »

« Et troisièmement…merde Kagome…tu ne peux pas ignorer que je suis fiancée! Je suis sur le point de me marier avec Kohaku! Même si tout ce que tu disais était vrai… » Rin sentit son visage rougir. Le simple fait d'envisager un tel scénario lui donnait l'impression que tout cela était bien plus vrai que ce que c'était réellement. « Même si tu avais raison…je ne peux pas simplement faire volte-face et faire des drames avec mes sentiments comme si j'étais une adolescente. Kohaku et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. C'est mon ami d'enfance, je sais tout de lui et il sait tout de moi, nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber pour un… »

« Feu de paille? », s'enquit Kagome avec un sourire amusé.

« Suffit Kagome! Arrête de me présumer coupable! », s'énerva Rin, ce qui fit sursauter Kagome.

« Bon d'accord ça va…je m'excuse Rin…je ne voulais pas te fâcher…En fait, je crois que je parle trop quand je bois autant de kamikazes! », s'exclama-t-elle à la rigolade. « En fait…c'est toi qui connais le mieux tes sentiments…Je voulais juste te dire que toi et Sesshomaru…vous me faites penser à moi et à Inu-Yasha il y a quelques années. Je me trompe peut-être…il faut dire que je n'étais peut-être pas fiancée à Hojo…et j'étais peut-être une adolescente comme tu dis…mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour trouver le grand amour…je crois…Et s'il advient que tu doutes de tes sentiments et que tu te sens confuse…laisse-toi un peu de temps…trois mois, six mois, un an s'il le faut…mais un an je ne te le suggère pas parce que c'est vachement long! Bref…laisse-toi un peu de temps, et questionne-toi sur tes sentiments. Si dans trois cent soixante-cinq jours tu penses toujours à lui…et tu sais de qui je parle…et bien…pense à ce que je t'ai dit et suis ton cœur! Tu es encore jeune Rin! Tu as le temps de te remettre un peu en question! »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu tard pour ces grosses réflexions… », souffla Rin en jouant nerveusement avec sa bague. « Je crois que je pourrais bien être heureuse avec Kohaku, nous avons eu de si beaux moments ensemble… »

« Est-ce que vous avez encore de ces beaux moments Rin? Et aimes-tu réellement la personne qu'il est en train de devenir…ou aimes-tu ton ami d'enfance? », lui lança Kagome.

« Kagome, quelles bêtises racontes-tu à Rin! », s'exclama une voix rauque.

Les deux femmes remarquèrent alors l'arrivée de leurs compagnons. Rin sentit sa gorge devenir extrêmement sèche lorsqu'elle les remarqua. Elle espéra qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu de leurs conversations. Elle jeta un œil furtif à Sesshomaru, qui se dirigeait vers le bar. Elle fut soulagée par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas lui avoir jeté de regards depuis son arrivée, ce qui allait peut-être calmer les insinuations de Kagome. Elle retourna à la contemplation de son verre, ses propres regards pouvaient aussi être incriminants!

« On placotait entre filles Inu-Yasha! Le contenu de nos conversations ne te regarde pas! », s'énerva Kagome.

On dirait qu'ils étaient encore en train de se prendre la tête. Rin refoula un soupir d'exaspération en tentant d'ignorer les enfantillages de la jeune femme et du hanyou devant elle. Comment peuvent-ils être si amoureux alors qu'ils s'engueulent tout le temps?

« Ahhh je m'en fiche de ce que tu diiis! Et de toute façon, le karaoké commence! Je veuuux channnteeeeer!», s'exclama Kagome. Elle attrapa Inu-Yasha par la manche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kagome! », s'énerva le hanyou.

« Il faut que tu me guides jusqu'à la scène! Je suis trop saoule pour marcher toute seule! », lança sa copine, qui semblait devenir plus éméchée de minute en minute!

« Et Rin?! »

« Elle est en bonne compagnie! », s'exclama Kagome en lançant un clin d'œil pas du tout subtil à Rin. Inu-Yasha tourna la tête pour lança un œil mauvais au-dessus de l'épaule de Rin – ce qu'elle soupçonnait être Sesshomaru qui se tenait discrètement derrière elle – et il se résigna à suivre sa copine.

Elle sentit une main se placer sur son épaule et ses joues prendre en feu. Elle vit Sesshomaru à côté d'elle lui faire un signe de tête, lui signifiant de le suivre. Elle ravala sa salive et s'exécuta, maudissant silencieusement Kagome de lui avoir mise pleine d'idées malsaines dans la tête!

Comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez depuis ce matin…

Elle essaya de le suivre, mais elle avait de la difficulté. La salle était désormais bourrée de monde, même si c'était un dimanche. Elle perdit le youkai de vue, malgré sa grande taille. Elle jeta quelques regards autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de le retrouver, mais elle fut rapidement interrompue par une main chaude qui se glissa dans la sienne et la tira vers la bonne direction. Rin se sentit rougir une fois de plus lorsqu'elle réalisa que le youkai la guidait main dans la main vers un balcon…une loge pour les clients pleins de frics, sans doute. Il s'arrêta devant des escaliers. Elle les grimpa et tomba face à face avec un serveur, qui la regarda avant d'apercevoir le youkai.

« Sesshomaru-sama…Merci de nous vous avoir prévenu de votre arrivée, nous préparons votre table en ce moment même… »

« Il faudra faire différent cette fois-ci, Ichiro, je suis accompagné », dit-il en mettant son bras autour de l'épaule de Rin. Elle darda le serveur de son sourire le plus crédible, même si elle avait arrêté de respirer depuis les trente dernières secondes et que le manque d'oxygène commençait à la faire souffrir atrocement. Le serveur ne sembla rien remarquer et lança un sourire bienveillant à Rin.

« Sesshomaru-sama est accompagné? Quelle bonne nouvelle! Je vous emmène aux loges, alors! », s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Ils furent dirigés dans une section un peu plus à l'écart où il ne se trouvait à peu près personne...sauf eux…ils avaient une vue impeccable sur l'ensemble du bar et sur la scène. Le serveur tira la chaise pour Rin, qui s'assit avec gêne.

« Que souhaite boire madame? », s'enquit poliment le serveur.

« Champagne, une bonne bouteille, deux coupes », répondit Sesshomaru pour elle.

« Clos du Mesnil? », s'enquit le serveur.

« Bonne idée », dit Sesshomaru, en enlevant son veston et en détachant le premier bouton de sa chemise. Pour une millième fois, Rin vira à l'écarlate.

« Monsieur souhaite-t-il que nous régulions la température? », s'enquit de façon perspicace le serveur.

« Pas la peine Ichiro, vous efforts seraient en vain avec une salle aussi bondée », rétorqua Sesshomaru nonchalamment.

« D'accord monsieur, je reviens tout de suite ».

Rin regarda un groupe de jeunes femmes chanter sur la scène. Heureusement, elles ne chantaient pas faux…ce qui était relativement rare dans un karaoké de la sorte. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit une coupe de champagne face à elle et une paire d'yeux d'ambres sur elle, le youkai la regardait avec curiosité. Rin lui lança un sourire crispé. Elle regarda Sesshomaru lever son verre.

« Mais mais pourquoi levez-vous votre… »

« À ta promotion Rin…et à la mienne… », dit-il avec un pâle sourire.

Rin le darda d'un sourire et cogna délicatement son verre dans le sien.

« Au progrès alors! », s'exclama-t-elle, pour ensuite prendre une gorgée de son verre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Ça alors! Ce champagne! »

« Plus raffiné que ton dernier verre, je suppose… »

« Ça oui! Je n'ai jamais rien bu de tel. Je crois qu'il y a un spectacle de ballet dans ma bouche! », lança-t-elle à la rigolade.

« Du ballet, vraiment? », s'enquit Sesshomaru en levant un sourcil, semblant mi-curieux, mi-amusé.

« Quoi, vous n'aimez pas le ballet? », s'enquit Rin innocemment. Rien de mieux pour noyer sa gêne que d'entrer en mode verbomoteur.

« Je n'ai vu que très peu de spectacles de ballet. »

« Alors, vous en avez déjà vu? En présence féminine, je parie? », dit-elle avec amusement.

« En effet, mais cela fait longtemps… lorsque je dois voir un spectacle, je préfère habituellement le théâtre, ou même les comédies musicales… », dit-il de façon impassible.

« Oh…alors vous n'aimez pas le ballet… », dit-elle avec une mine déçue. Il leva un sourcil.

« Madame Rin préfère le ballet alors? »

« J'aime la grâce de ces spectacles…j'aime presque autant regarder les ballerines danser que de danser moi-même… »

« Tu danses le ballet? »

« Je ne suis pas professionnelle…mais j'ai déjà participé à quelques spectacles à Kyoto », dit-elle avec nostalgie.

« J'aurais bien aimé te voir », dit-il spontanément, ce qui fit rougir Rin une fois de plus.

« Mais je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas le ballet Rin. Disons que j'aime être témoin de talent, quels qu'ils soient… »

« Mais vous ne savez pas si j'ai du talent », dit-elle avec gêne.

« Je suis certain que tu en as. Tu es naturellement gracieuse Rin… »

« Mais fichtrement maladroite… »

« Seulement quand tu es nerveuse… »

Rin pria pour ne pas rougir de nouveau. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait comme le fond de sa poche. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Tu dois attendre mes explications maintenant… », dit-il d'un ton plus professionnel. Rin hocha la tête.

« Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai demandé de tout me dire ce que tu sais au sujet de Shikon? »

« Oui…lors de votre arrivée à Shikon je crois… »

« Hélas Rin…je m'étais trompé. Tu n'as pas en ta possession les informations que je cherchais…même si tu es fiancée au bras droit de Naraku…Je ne croyais pas que Kohaku était déjà à ce point sous son emprise… »

« Sous son emprise? C'est une façon de parler, non? », s'enquit Rin, intriguée.

« Pas exactement…Tu vois, Naraku, en apparence, semble dominer par sa puissance économique… mais sa domination est plus pernicieuse… »

« Que voulez-vous dire? Vous croyez qu'il œuvre dans le marché noir? », s'enquit Rin dans un murmure.

« Si on veut… »

« Vous n'allez pas me donner plus de détails? », s'enquit Rin avec scepticisme.

« Je ne peux pas parler du comment ici, mais il est connu que Naraku a des visées politiques. Il veut exercer une domination par des moyens peu…recommandables… », lança Sesshomaru en jetant un œil distrait sur la scène. La copine d'Inu-Yasha, complètement intoxiquée, était en train de s'humilier sur la scène.

« Que voulez-vous dire Sesshomaru-sama, par…peu recommandables? »

« Il veut exterminer les youkais pur sang…et dominer les humains… », précisa-t-il sèchement.

Rin écarquilla les yeux. « Mais…c'est complètement fou! Ce n'est que le PDG d'une entreprise… »

« Rin, est-ce que tu connais la malédiction des fragments de Shikon? », s'enquit Sesshomaru en levant un sourcil.

« Fragments de Shikon? N-non… »

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard sombre qui inquiéta Rin.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais… »

« Est-ce lié aux attaques perpétrées contre moi… »

« Je ne sais pas Rin…à toi de me le dire »

Rin écarquilla les yeux, médusée. Sesshomaru lui lança un regard perçant.

« Tes parents…qui étaient-ils? »

« Deux fonctionnaires…ils se sont rencontrés jeunes…Ils vivaient à Kyoto depuis plus de 20 ans avant d'être assassinés par un tueur qui n'a jamais été retrouvé… »

« Et ton frère? »

« Un étudiant en littérature à l'Université. Il était fatigué et travaillait beaucoup avant les…événements… »

Sesshomaru regarda autour de lui avant de s'approcher lentement de Rin.

« Est-ce que tu vois des points communs entre ton frère…avant la mort de tes parents…et Kohaku avant la mort des siens? », s'enquit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Heu…je…ne me suis jamais posé la question…», murmura Rin en baissant les yeux…espérant ainsi échapper au regard perçant du youkai. « Leurs attitudes rebelles, peut-être? »

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil.

« Je crois qu'ils étaient tous deux dans une phase rebelle avant les…événements…révolte contre l'autorité, vous voyez », dit-elle en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

Sesshomaru sembla pensif un instant.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de pareille attitude avec tes parents? »

« N-non…jamais…j'étais la petite fille parfaite », dit Rin avec une note d'amertume. « J'ai tout fait ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. J'avais des bonnes notes à l'université, je travaillais dur…où cela m'a-t-il menée… »

« Tu es la nouvelle adjointe d'un des plus puissants hommes d'affaires du pays Rin », dit-il en souriant de ses yeux d'ambre. Rin lui sourit sincèrement. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait plus de raison de se plaindre.

« Oui, vous avez raison…mais c'est grâce à votre gentillesse! »

« Je ne t'aurais pas pris sous mon aile si je n'avais pas cru en toi »

« Vous êtes trop bon avec moi », dit-elle avec gêne. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il remplissait sa coupe.

« Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux ajouter…méfie-toi Rin… »

« De Naraku? »

« Pas seulement Naraku…mais de tous ceux qui ont un destin lié à lui… »

« De Koga aussi alors », s'enquit-elle avec des yeux sagaces. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'avait dit Inu-Yasha plus tôt.

« Naraku…tous les autres actionnaires de Shikon, Koga…Kagura… »

« Kagura?! », s'interloqua Rin.

« Je n'ai pas fini, Rin… Mémorise les bien...Naraku, tous les actionnaires principaux de Shikon –sauf moi– , Kanna; l'adjointe de Naraku, Koga, Kagura, Kikyo et Kohaku…ce sont les principales personnes desquelles tu dois te méfier »

Rin ravala sa salive. « Kohaku, vraiment? Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance? »

« Surtout pas Kohaku, Rin », dit-il avec une mine sombre.

Rin regarda sa coupe avec un regard triste. « De quelle façon dois-je m'en méfier alors? »

« Pour l'instant, contente-toi de ne pas parler de travail avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit une menace à court terme, dans la mesure où tu ne le confrontes pas concernant Naraku ou…son passé »

Rin but une trop grosse gorgée de champagne, réalisant qu'elle lui avait reproché de trop travailler dans les derniers jours. Elle fut momentanément distraite par le spectacle qu'était en train de donner Kagome, elle voyait Inu-Yasha se mettre les mains sur les oreilles. Elle aurait sans doute ri, si elle n'avait pas été aussi troublée.

« Dans la voiture…Inu-Yasha a parlé d'une querelle entre toi et Kohaku…», débuta Sesshomaru avec curiosité. Rin lui jeta un regard embarrassé.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… »

« Rien au sujet de ta promotion? », s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

« N-non…je ne crois pas qu'il soit au courant, je ne lui ai pas dit...mais il a parlé de vous… »

« Vraiment? »

« Oh…rien d'intéressant. Quelques reproches…dont un impliquant votre salive », dit-elle avec gêne.

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, l'air surpris.

« Je suis tannée de me faire calomnier Sesshomaru-sama…et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer, après qu'il saura que je suis votre assistante…Lui et d'autres…vont se demander pourquoi moi... »

« Ta loyauté est la principale raison », dit Sesshomaru simplement. Rin hocha la tête. C'est vrai…elle devait la vie à Sesshomaru. Elle ne pouvait pas le trahir, elle en serait incapable de toute façon. Il était trop important pour elle.

Elle se sentit soudain très étourdie...était-ce à cause du champagne, ou de toutes ces nouvelles qui tombaient sur elle telle une tonne de brique? Elle ne savait pas, elle voulait se rafraîchir le visage. Elle se leva d'un bon. L'étourdissement ne fit qu'empirer. Sesshomaru se leva aussi.

« Je-je dois aller à la salle de bain », balbutia-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner… », lança Sesshomaru. « …Jusqu'à la porte », précisa-t-il lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois de Rin.

« Pardonnez-moi…je suis stupide des fois! », s'exclama-t-elle en laissant Sesshomaru la guider.

« Tu n'es pas stupide…juste un peu ivre », murmura Sesshomaru en lui jetant un regard presque amusé. Hélas, il ne porta pas attention et son épaule accrocha abruptement un garde de sécurité. Il perdit momentanément l'équilibre et lança un regard mauvais au garde qui s'excusa à profusion. Rin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« …Je ne suis pas la seule à être bourrée on dirait! », s'exclama-t-elle en ignorant le regard courroucé de Sesshomaru.

« Bien sûr…quelle belle façon de remercier un gentilhomme, riant de lui de la sorte dans un élan de cavalerie », murmura Sesshomaru d'un ton faussement offensé.

« Pardonnez-moi Sesshomaru-sama…je suis une femme ingrate », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Nous y sommes », annonça le youkai qui avait reprit son éternel sans froid.

« Quoi?! Tiens je croyais qu'elles étaient en bas… »

« Pas celles-ci. Allez…va…femme ingrate », dit-il en la poussant délicatement.

Rin lui tira la langue et entra dans les toilettes. Dès qu'il disparut de sa vue, elle marcha péniblement vers l'évier et se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux fatigués. Elle se rinça le visage et fit un effort pour corriger son maquillage.

Elle pensa à Sesshomaru…et au sourire espiègle de Kagome quand elle parlait des yeux d'ambre qui se posaient si souvent sur elle…et qui n'ont cessé de la regarder avec une telle intensité ce soir…

Rin poussa un long soupir…Ses yeux étaient si beaux, et son rare sourire en coin était imprimé dans sa mémoire… Son parfum masculin et enivrant, ses compliments charmeurs… Pour des raisons qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, elle savait que Sesshomaru l'aimait bien, et sa façon dédaigneuse de parler de Kohaku semblait confirmer que le youkai le voyait comme une nuisance…un obstacle...

Rin était toujours en colère contre son fiancé. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le quitter pour Sesshomaru…elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester irréprochable, mais malgré tout…elle ne cessait de se rapprocher du youkai, et de s'éloigner de celui qu'elle aimait…

…qu'elle aimait…Rin regarda son alliance et l'enleva de son doigt pour l'enfouir quelque part dans son sac à main. Jamais la vérité ne lui avait semblé aussi limpide…

Elle ne voulait pas se marier à Kohaku. Il n'arrivait plus à la protéger. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les hommes carriéristes. Elle rêvait d'une vie simple, qui lui permettrait de défendre les valeurs qui lui étaient chères… Kohaku était désormais ambitieux et l'avait reléguée au second plan, alors qu'ils avaient été si longtemps tous l'un pour l'autre.

Elle pensa de nouveau à Sesshomaru…ses satanés yeux d'ambre…non…yeux d'or… Son bras autour de ses épaules…lorsqu'elle était blottie contre lui, le matin même…le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle était à ses côtés. Elle se sentait horrible de même penser à trahir Kohaku… qui l'avait pourtant abandonnée plein de fois…et qu'elle devait la vie à Sesshomaru…

À qui devait-elle rester fidèle? Le fait d'être près de Sesshomaru lui donnait l'impression de trahir Kohaku. Le fait de devoir se justifier auprès de Kohaku lui donnait l'impression de trahir Sesshomaru…

Elle refoula une envie de pleurer, tandis qu'elle appliquait son rouge à lèvres. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait si vaillamment réussi à refouler toute envie malsaine. Qu'est-ce qui avait brisé cette résistance? Le fait que Sesshomaru lui sauve la vie ou l'indifférence continuelle de Kohaku? …Un peu des deux…sans doute…

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, la source de ses tourments se tourna vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Rin… », dit-il simplement, mais ses yeux disaient plus. Rin se douta qu'elle devait avoir une mine troublée et qu'il avait remarqué. Elle tacha de lui répondre par un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

« Je crois qu'il commence à être tard. Je voudrais partir maintenant, Sesshomaru-sama », dit-elle calmement.

Il hocha simplement de la tête et la suivit, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses amis.

L'eau froide au visage lui avait permis de dégriser un peu, mais outre le fait de marcher un peu plus aisément, cela ne changea rien. Rin le trouvait toujours aussi beau et c'était toujours aussi difficile de le regarder sans sentir son cœur se tordre de douleur. Elle dit au revoir à Inu-Yasha et donna une accolade à Kagome.

« Tu as raison Kagome… »

« Qu-quoi? », balbutia Kagome qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à travers son état d'ébriété.

« Ce que tu m'as dit sur les 365 jours… »

Kagome écarquilla les yeux et brisa son étreinte pour lui lancer un regard étonné, qui se transforma en un sourire empathique.

« Tu sais où me trouver s'il y a quoi que ce soit, Rin »

…

« Vous ne prenez pas la voiture, Sesshomaru-sama? », s'enquit Rin curieusement.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée », répondit Sesshomaru avec neutralité.

« Un peu trop de champagne », s'enquit Rin en refoulant un sourire moqueur.

« Hélas… Nous pouvons marcher, ou prendre un taxi », suggéra le youkai.

« Je préfère marcher…un peu d'air frais me fera du bien », admit Rin.

Le youkai se contenta de hocher la tête, avec l'humaine qui marchait à ses côtés. Il se passa de longues minutes de silence, Rin n'osant pas prendre la parole, plongée dans une marre de pensées troubles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rin? », s'enquit finalement l'inuyoukai.

« Qu-quoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que… »

« Tu es trop silencieuse pour que ce soit normal », rétorqua Sesshomaru. Rin le regarda d'un air déconfit.

« Je-je n'ai pas le droit d'être maussade des fois? », s'enquit-elle, presque grincheuse.

« Non… », dit-il en lui prenant la main.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites? », s'enquit Rin en virant à l'écarlate, regardant sa main dans celle du youkai, d'un air sidéré. « Je ne crois que ce soit approprié de… »

« Je m'en fiche…il n'y a personne… »

« Mais pourquoi?! »

« …J'essaie de te réconforter Rin », dit-il, légèrement irrité face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

Elle lui sourit et ria un peu. Le youkai haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rin? Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, j'essaie seulement de faire preuve d'un peu d'empathie, tu ne m'en crois pas capable? », dit-il avec une subtile note d'irritation.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Sesshomaru-sama! Je…je…je vous trouve mignon, c'est tout », dit-elle avec les joues tournant au rose. « Vous êtes finalement un être plus sensible que vous ne le laissez paraître, c'est tout » souffla-t-elle.

« Hmph…ne dis cela à personne », rétorqua-t-il.

Rin le darda d'un sourire. « Mais orgueilleux malgré tout! Ne vous en faites pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi! »

« …Au moins…cela t'a fait retrouver ton sourire », commenta-t-il avec l'ombre de son propre sourire.

« Je ne peux pas constamment être de bonne humeur! Je suis une femme, vous voyez? Avec mes états d'âme… mes hormones et tout cela », dit-elle avec une note d'ironie.

« Les hormones bien sûr…j'aurais dû m'en douter », dit-il avec sarcasme.

« Et ben quoi? », s'enquit Rin innocemment.

« Je ne suis pas de ce genre d'hommes – comme Inu-Yasha – qui gobent bêtement ce genre d'arguments. Une femme qui parle elle-même de ses hormones pour expliquer son état maussade veut tout simplement éviter d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée », rétorqua-t-il.

« Touché », admit Rin avec un sourire, qui s'estompa rapidement. « En fait, je ne suis pas certaine que vous avez envie d'en entendre parler… », souffla-t-elle

« Essaie-moi », rétorqua-t-il. Rin se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il ne lui donnait pas le choix.

« Ce matin… » Elle s'arrêta de marcher et de parler, incertaine.

« Oui », dit-il, la pressant de continuer, en se tournant vers elle.

« Ce matin…je…je crois bien que nous avons failli nous embrasser… », murmura-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux. Rin ravala sa salive.

« Je…je me suis demandée toute la journée ce qui serait arrivé si…Jaken n'était pas arrivé à ce moment…Je… », Rin soupira, à la fois exaspérée et terrifiée. « Je voudrais seulement repenser, revoir des milliers fois ce moment, sans me sentir coupable chaque fois… »

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil.

« Vous voyez comment c'est compliqué dans ma tête? », s'enquit-elle, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, terrifiée de sa réaction.

« Tu ne portes pas ta bague… », remarqua Sesshomaru soudainement.

Rin rougit et se croisa les bras en fixant le sol, ne sachant que dire.

« Pourquoi te torturer avec lui, Rin? Il ne te mérite pas », rétorqua sèchement Sesshomaru. Rin lui lança un regard troublé.

« Vous croyez? », souffla-t-elle, bouleversé par les propos du youkai. Insinuait-il réellement ce qu'elle croyait?

« Tu es une femme, Rin. Tu as des besoins…et il me semble évident, depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu, qu'il ne les a jamais comblés », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Rin cessa de respirer.

« Évident depuis le premier jour? Comment pouvez-vous voir cela? », dit-elle en le regardant s'approcher, se sentant désormais comme une proie. Elle eut le réflexe de reculer lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur elle et le vent se lever. Il commençait à pleuvoir...quel mauvais timing...

« Le champagne et le whisky me font peut-être trop parler Rin…mais il ne s'est pas passé une conversation entre lui et toi duquel j'ai été témoin qui ne s'est pas soldée par des splendides yeux noisette emplis de déception », dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, en continuant de s'approcher.

« Splendides…yeux…noisettes? », balbutia Rin. Son cœur était sur le bord de la tachycardie. Elle sentit son dos se buter à un mur. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Tu es une magnifique jeune femme, Rin », débuta-t-il.

« Ne dites pas cela. Je-je n'ai rien de spécial… Il y a des femmes beaucoup plus belles que moi qui doivent vous tourner autour », répliqua Rin en regarda le sol. Elle sentit une main se poser sous son menton, pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux…ses satanés yeux! Elle était prise au piège!

« Il y a différents types de beauté Rin. La tienne est pure, naturelle, innocente. Tu es une fée Rin… », dit-il d'une voix basse.

Rin le regarda, sans rien dire, hypnotisée par le charisme divin du youkai. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à produire de réactions ou de pensées cohérentes.

« Une fée…emprisonnée dans une cloche du verre. Tu mérites d'être libérée Rin…une fois pour toutes… »,

« Sesshomaru-sama… », murmura-t-elle. Elle vit son visage s'approcher du sien. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

« Tu n'as qu'à le demander Rin, et je te libérerai…tu seras à moi », chuchota-t-il à son oreille, les derniers mots prononcés avec une pulsion possessive.

Rin sentit ses membres trembler. Elle était…

Terrifiée…

Fébrile…

Euphorique…

Elle eut finalement la force de souffler les mots, plus bas qu'un murmure…

« Embrassez-moi », supplia-t-elle.

Des yeux d'ambre enflammés fixèrent un instant les lèvres tremblotantes, pour ensuite les ravir d'un baiser, tranquille, presque timide du youkai, évaluant la réaction de sa partenaire.

Soudain il n'y avait plus...ni de pluie, ni de vent, ni d'aucun autre bruit. Il n'y avait que le silence, lourd de jugement, et leur baiser. Sesshomaru caressa doucement la joue de Rin avec le dos de sa main. Dans un état d'extase, Rin poussa un soupir de volupté et ouvra légèrement les lèvres, pour laisser son protecteur entrer.

Le youkai se laissa tenter et l'embrassa langoureusement, sans compter les minutes qui passaient.

Rin n'était pas à lui. Faute de la posséder, un châtiment ultime attendait la jeune femme. Il était déterminé à lui démontrer que personne ne pouvait l'embrasser mieux que lui…que personne ne pouvait la protéger mieux que lui.

Avec ce baiser, il la forçait à capituler. Jamais plus elle ne trouverait de répit avec un autre que lui…

… Fin de chapitre…

Je sais…je connais l'histoire…je suis horriblement cruelle de finir comme ça…j'y peux rien!

Commentez please!


End file.
